There Will Always Be An Us
by jenmer61977
Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.
1. Chapter 1

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

 **A/N: I hated the way they ended this scene and Natalia just letting Olivia walk away. So, I fixed it. Some quotes are canon.**

As they watched Frank walk away Natalia didn't know whether to hug Olivia or hit her. She turned to her, "Why did you say that about Gus? That's not going to help anything. I just needed a minute to figure out what I wanted to say."

Olivia sighed, "What I said about Gus I said because I knew that you would rather die than let people know your true feelings, between us is one thing, to own up to our feelings, but in the real world…"

Natalia steps forward, "You don't get to tell me how I feel."

"Whatever it is that you're feeling, I know that you're ashamed of it, it's the reason that we've been doing this dance for so long, and it's the reason we can't do anything about it."

Natalia took her hands. "I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you. I'm ashamed of what I have done running from you because I was scared. So what happens now, what happens with us."

Olivia looked up with tears in her eyes. "There is no us. You love me but you're going to hate me for it, and I can't live with that, I can't."

She turns to leave but Natalia calls out. "Wait, what do you mean there is no us?"

Olivia turned back. "There can't be Natalia, you can't handle this, and I can't expect you to."

She turned to leave again but Natalia grabbed her arm. "Damit Just stop for a minute and let me talk. You're not even giving me a choice here."

Olivia shook her head. "There is no choice here. You can't do this. What about the church and Rafe. You can't say something like this in a vacuum. You can't handle what would come next."

Natalia stepped forward. "You think you know me that you know better than me."

Olivia stepped forward as well. "I do know you."

Natalia looked at her with determination in her eyes. "Then why are you always selling me short?"

Olivia sighed, "I'm not but I saw you. I saw you with Frank and how upset you were about all of this. How am I supposed to let you love me if it makes you feel like an awful person?"

Natalia stepped into her personal space and cupped her face. "This is my fault. I told you I loved you then all I could talk about is how awful I feel about Frank, but that has nothing to do with you."

Olivia scoffed and moved away. "How can you say that? Of course it has to do with me."

Natalia shook her head. "No, it doesn't. I hurt Frank, all by myself. Yes, you told me to marry him but it was my choice to tell him yes. So I did this. I'm the one that kept running to him."

She walked back to Olivia and took her face again. "I feel bad that I hurt Frank, but I am devastated that I hurt you. I feel guilty because of the choices I made led to the person I love the most in the world besides Rafe and Emma and a person that has been nothing but a good friend to me are hurt. _I_ did that."

Olivia had tears flowing now. "I didn't help the issue. I pushed you together, gave him pointers. I did this too."

Natalia just shook her head. "I knew the whole time that I did not have romantic feelings for Frank. I was scared. I was scared of everything. I was scared of my church, then I realized that god is love and he wouldn't have given me this all-consuming love for you if it was wrong. I was scared for Emma, then she survived when those kids wouldn't play with her and now she makes sure to play with all the kids that are different."

She took a breath to center herself. "I was scared of what people would think and say about us, then I realized that I don't care what people say about us as long as I have you with me. I was scared of telling Rafe, then he tells me today that all he wants is for me to be happy, and if he really loves me and means it, he will accept anyone that makes me happy. But more than anything else Olivia, I was scared of you."

Olivia gasped, "Me, why would you be scared of me. I would never hurt you."

Natalia just sighed turning away for a moment then turned back and looked her in the eyes. "I was scared of you because I didn't feel like I was worthy of you. I didn't think you could love me the same way I did you. I didn't think it was possible for you to want and spend the rest of your life with me. Then, you told me you loved me, that you were _in_ love with me and I knew that I could have you if I was just brave enough to say it, out loud, to you."

She wiped her tears and took her face once more. "You say you wouldn't hurt me, but you're the one person that can hurt me the most."

She paused and Olivia shook her head holding on to her arms. "I would never intentionally hurt you Natalia."

Natalia sobbed. "You're hurting me now. You're hurting me by telling me you love me then not allowing me to love you back. You're hurting me by giving up before we ever really got started." Tears were streaming from her eyes as she looked deeply into Olivia's pleading with her to listen and accept what she was saying. "You're hurting me by saying there is no us."

Olivia sobbed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then stop!" she said shaking her slightly. "Stop hurting me and stop hurting yourself."

Natalia leaned in and pressed their foreheads together then asked her softly, "Do you love me Olivia?"

Olivia just sobbed again. "Yes!"

Natalia looked her deep in the eyes. "Forget about everything else and tell me. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes." She said gripping her arms tighter.

Natalia smiled, "Then let me love you." She leaned in and lay her lips gently to Olivia's caressing her face while caressing the lips beneath her with her own.

Olivia sighed into the kiss and moved in a little closer deepening the kiss. Natalia ran her tongue along her lower lip and Olivia opened and granted access letting go of her arms and pulling her in by her waist to hold her close.

She sucked Natalia's tongue into her mouth when it entered causing Natalia to moan into the kiss, which just spurred her on.

Natalia shoved her hands into Olivia's hair knocking her hat off her head and devoured her mouth. Olivia reciprocated completely and they kissed until the need for air was no longer possible to deny.

They rested their foreheads together again, trying to catch their breath. Natalia leaned in and kissed her nose lightly. "There will always be an us."


	2. Chapter 2

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 2

 _They rested their foreheads together again, trying to catch their breath. Natalia leaned in and kissed her nose lightly. "There will always be an us."_

Olivia smiled pulling her into a hug burying her face in Natalia's neck. "Ok, ok Talia."

Natalia lifted her head by her chin, "Ok what baby?"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment. "I want to let you love me. I want to love you. I want to do this with you."

Natalia sobbed and pulled her back into a crushing hug, "Thank you. Oh god Liv you scared me. I thought I might actually lose you."

Olivia held her tight just savoring the feel of her. "I'm so sorry honey. You're not going to lose me, I won't do it again. I will fight for this, I will fight for us."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly, "I will too. I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too sweetheart."

They hugged again but were interrupted a few seconds later by a little voice. "If you are done kissing can we go home now? It's really cold out here."

They turned their heads quickly to see Emma standing there smiling brightly and Rafe with his jaw on the ground. They stepped slightly away from each other as Natalia took her hand and walked over to them.

Natalia picked up Emma, "Ok Jellybean, let's get out of the cold and go home and talk." She said as she looked at Rafe.

Emma smiled, "Do we get to go to the farmhouse?" she was bouncing in Natalia's arms.

Natalia looked to Olivia who nodded slightly. "Yes, we're going to the farmhouse."

Emma squealed. "Are we staying the night?"

Olivia just smiled at her excitement. "I don't know yet bean, let's see how our talk goes then we will see."

Emma smiled and leaned her head on Natalia's shoulder sighing in contentment. Rafe still looked stunned but followed as they headed to the church to get their cars.

As they walked Olivia looked at Natalia, "Um, this snow is getting pretty deep. I think we should leave your car here. I have the Beacon SUV with four wheel drive. Let's just take it and I will bring you back tomorrow to get your car when this lets up. I don't want you and Rafe on the road in this in your car. It's not safe, _please_."

Natalia smiled putting Emma down, who ran back to walk with Rafe. "Ok, but that means you'll have to stay the night so you can bring me back."

Olivia took her hand. "Well, I haven't unloaded the back yet so we still have all of our clothes, so it should be fine. If that's ok with you."

Natalia leaned into her speaking softly, "If I had my way you would put it all back in the house where it belongs. All you've taken so far is your clothes."

Olivia just smiled. "We'll talk about it later after we talk to the kids."

Natalia bumped her shoulder. "Ok, as long as we talk about it. I really want you both home."

Olivia nodded as they rounded the church. They went inside and changed getting all of their belonging from the rooms they dressed in.

Olivia, Emma and Rafe stepped outside to load up and wait for Natalia. She turned to Rafe and Emma when they came to the cars, "Ok guys let throw all of this in the back of the SUV and get out of here as soon as Natalia is ready. We'll pick her up at the door."

Rafe looked at the SUV and back to the car. "What about my ma's car?"

Olivia looked out over the road. "The snow is getting really deep and we have a 30 min drive to make into the country. The car is not safe enough in this. I told her I would bring her back to get it later once this lets up some. I just want the two of you safe and the SUV has four wheel drive."

Rafe looked agitated, "You _told_ her?"

Olivia sighed, "No, I asked her if she would allow me to drive you guys home and she said yes. I don't tell your Ma to do anything unless we are at work and even then I still ask. She is her own person and doesn't need to be _told_ what to do."

Rafe deflated and looked down. "Sorry."

Olivia rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok, don't worry about it. Just know that all I want is for her to be happy and safe."

Rafe nodded and they loaded up their bags, climbed in and drove to wait for her at the bottom of the Church steps. Natalia came out and Olivia exited the car to grab her bags and put them in the back. Natalia kissed her cheek and climbed in. Olivia got back in and they headed to the farmhouse.

Everyone was quiet on the way there stuck in their own thoughts but the silence was not uncomfortable. When they pulled in Natalia turned to the kids. "Ok guys get in and out of the cold. I'm going to start dinner and we will talk after."

Emma bounced in her seat. "Can I go play in my room?"

Natalia smiled. "Yes honey, all of your things are where you left them."

Emma smiled brightly getting out of the car. "Yay. Thank you."

They all laughed at her excitement and got out, getting their bags from the back. Olivia grabbed a few things for her and Emma to wear tonight for bed and tomorrow and they headed in.

Rafe and Emma headed upstairs and Olivia and Natalia stood in the kitchen just looking at each other for a moment. Natalia chuckled and moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you are here." She said laying her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia just held her close and kissed her forehead. "Me too honey me too."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly but it turned passionate very quickly. Natalia moaned into her mouth as Olivia pulled her closer by her hips. She pulled away and rested her forehead against her shoulder as they caught their breath.

After she composed herself Natalia looked up and kissed her chin. "Let's get dinner on. They're going to be starving soon." She smiled and walked over to the refrigerator.

Olivia walked up behind her putting her hands on Natalia's hips as she was bent over looking in the fridge. "What are we having and how can I help?"

Natalia stood and leaned back into her. "You can stop distracting me. That would really help."

Olivia chuckled and buried her face in Natalia's hair breathing her in. "How am I distracting you? I was just asking how I could help."

Natalia laughed and slapped her arm. "You know exactly what you are doing. Now go get some spaghetti out of the pantry so we can feed the kids and I'll think about letting you distract me later." Olivia kissed her cheek, still chuckling and headed off to do as asked.

A little later Rafe came down and found them in the kitchen talking. Natalia was at the stove making the sauce and Olivia was at the sink washing and pealing vegetables for a salad. He stood off to the side and just listened.

Olivia looked over to Natalia, "Hey did you get that proposal sent to my email? I couldn't find it when I looked yesterday."

Natalia shook her head. "No, remember, it wasn't in email form. It was hard copied. I put it on your desk in your in-box."

"Crap, that's right. I didn't even look in my in-box yesterday. I'll get to it Monday." Olivia finished her veggies and put them in the bowl with the lettuce tossing them.

Natalia turned to her. "Did you pick up the supplies for Emma's science presentation I gave you a list for? It's due Tuesday and will take a bit for her to complete."

Olivia nodded as she put the salad in the fridge. "Yep, they're in the SUV. I picked them up this morning. She can start on it tomorrow."

Natalia turned back to the stove. "Good, from the look of it we may be snowed in tomorrow and wouldn't have had time to get it."

Olivia walked over to her. "Ok that's done. Anything else I can do?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, the sauce is done it just needs to simmer for a bit. I'll put the spaghetti on in about 10 minutes and we will eat in about 20. Oh, grab the garlic bread out of the freezer. I was going to make it fresh but I think Emma feed all the bread all to the cow."

Olivia laughed. "We really need to get some treats from the feed store for her to give that cow. That or eat the thing."

Natalia slapped her stomach. "Don't let her hear you say that. The last time she did she didn't talk to you for two whole days."

Olivia laughed again as she opened the freezer. "I remember. What is she going to do when we sell it after she shows it at the fair?"

Natalia looked thoughtful. "She knows that that's the reason to show it. As long as we tell the buyer not to mention what they plan to do with it." She said with a chuckle.

Olivia bumped her shoulder handing her the bread. "Hey, don't joke. We're really going to have to do that or that cow will live here forever."

Natalia laughed. "I wasn't joking."

Olivia sat at the table. "Oh, did you pick up the medication refill I called in to the pharmacy for Rafe or do I need to make it in to town tomorrow to get them? You said he'd be out of insulin and test strips by tomorrow night if you didn't get them."

Natalia smiled looking over her shoulder. "I picked them up this morning, insulin is in the fridge, test strips are in the drawer with is test kit. Thank you for call it in for me. I was so swamped yesterday at work."

Olivia waved her off. "Not a problem. I just don't want him to end up in the hospital or something. It scares me."

Natalia turned back, "I know, me too. It's always so scary until they get him regulated again."

Olivia nodded. "I remember. When we rushed to the infirmary that day his sugar dropped I was terrified for him."

Natalia nodded and put the pasta in to boil and put the bread in the oven setting the timer. "I think you were more freaked out then me, and that's saying something."

Olivia just shrugged, "I hate it when any of our kids are sick and that's really dangerous for him. I love that kid."

Natalia walked over and ran her hand through Olivia's hair. "I know you do. Oh and I overheard little birdy talking to Blake today telling her that it was you that got him out on leave this week and into that halfway house."

Olivia gave Natalia her most innocent look. "I have no idea what you were talking about."

Natalia shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me and why did you let Frank take credit for it?" She said as she sat beside her.

Olivia shook her head and looked down. "I didn't want you to get mad at me for hiring Mel to help get him out. You always get mad at me for spending money. I let him take credit because if I didn't you would have found out it was me. I'm sorry I just wanted to help him."

Natalia ran a hand up her arm. "I'm not mad Olivia. I'm so happy he is out, even if it's to the halfway house. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed her lightly then stood going back to the stove. "But from now on we need to discuss these thing."

Olivia nodded. "Only if you promise to actually listen and consider what I want to do. If I had asked you to let me hire Mel you would have told me flat out no and not listened to reason."

Natalia turned back to her a little agitated. "Olivia, I don't even want to think of how much it cost you to hire Mel.

Olivia stood, went to her and took her hands. "Don't you see, the money didn't mean a damn thing to me? All I cared about was getting him out of that hellhole and safe. I love him and you can't tell me if our situations were reversed that you wouldn't do anything in your power to help Emma or Ava."

Natalia deflated. "You're right. I told you before that I would die for that kid. I meant it and that includes Ava too." she paused and took a breath. "Ok, I promise to listen and really consider where you're coming from."

Olivia took her in her arms hugging her close. "Thank you, that's all I ask."

Natalia kissed her cheek. "No, thank you for loving us so much." Olivia kissed her lightly and let her turned back to the stove.

Rafe was still standing outside the door, shocked to his core. He turned and quietly went back to his room. Standing there listening to them talk he started to realize just how much they had intertwined their lives, they sounded like a normal couple. But hearing Olivia bring him into the conversation like it was a normal everyday occurrence threw him a little. Then she said that she loved him and he heard them talk about her helping him get out. He thought it was Frank, and he was a little pissed that the dude lied to him and his ma taking credit for it.

He lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He was torn. When he first saw and heard what they were saying to each other today he didn't like it. It didn't seem right. But listening to them talking, so in sync with each other, and hearing Olivia talk about him like a parent… He just didn't know how to take it now.  
He heard what his ma said about him telling her he just wanted her happy, and he did. If Olivia really made her this happy who was he to tell her not to be with her? It was her life.

If he really thought about it, he had watched it happen from afar. He talked to his ma every week and Olivia came with her often. At first it was just to give her a ride and she sat in the back of the room. Gradually she got closer as they became better friends. It slowly went from his ma saying 'I can't wait for you to be home' to 'we can't wait for you to be home'. If Olivia had been a man he may have picked up on it sooner.

As he lay there he thought of all everything that he had seen and heard. All he and his ma had talked about over the last several months and it clicked. His ma really was in love with Olivia 'freakin' Spencer and was loved in return. He would have to support her choice and watch and see what happened next. He may not agree with it, but he loved his ma enough to let her be happy regardless of who it was with.

He would have to talk to her later and ask about the church. He wasn't as religious as she was but she raised him with a set of beliefs he really valued. He just wanted to understand how she reconciled this with god and the church.

He heard Olivia call for him and Emma for dinner so he got up and headed down to eat and see what his ma and Olivia had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 3

When Rafe got to the kitchen he found everyone already there. Emma was sitting at the table and Olivia and his ma were finishing setting it and putting the food out.

He stood there for a moment not sure where to sit. Yesterday he sat at the head across from Olivia but he wasn't sure where to sit now. Olivia walked over grabbed his tester out of the drawer and set it next to the plate where he sat yesterday, and turned seeing him in the door way, "Hey, its ready come take a seat."

He nodded and went over to sit in his chair and test his sugar before he ate. Olivia sat in her seat and Natalia set the bread down and sat as well. She reached out and took their hands, Emma doing the same and said grace.

He tucked into his food while Emma started taking about her science project between bites. She was supposed to make a volcano that worked. He smiled remembering when he had had to do the same project and his mom blowing up their first attempt.

He chuckled and Natalia looked to him. "What's so funny over there?"

He shook his head swallowing. "Nothing ma, I was just thinking about when I had to make a volcano."

Natalia looked puzzled for a second then remembering she turned beet red. Olivia smirked. "Uh oh, that's her embarrassed face. Just what did you do to this volcano Natalia?"

Natalia shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rafe started laughing. "Oh god Olivia you should have seen it. There I was so proud of the volcano I had made and we were trying to figure out how to make it bubble over. I don't know what Ma put in that thing but it started to bubble over and we were so excited thinking it worked, then it exploded everywhere. It was all over us and the kitchen. She was cleaning that thing off the ceiling for a week."

They all laughed hysterically except Natalia. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Hey we figured it out with the second one. I wasn't my fault you lost the instructions on how to make it bubble." She pouted her dimples out in full force.

Olivia smiled tracing one. "Hey none of that. No reason to bring out the big guns."

Natalia smiled and Rafe turned to Emma, "Regardless munchkin, I think you should let me help you instead of Ma. She's dangerous." He said with a shiver.

Olivia laughed and Emma bounced in her seat. "Will you really help me?"

Rafe ruffed her hair, "Sure I will. It'll be fun."

Emma bounced right out of her chair to hug him. "Thank you Rafe. This is gonna be so fun, wait till I tell Derek and Judy my big brother helped me. They'll be so jealous. Their brothers won't help them with anything or even play with them without their moms making them. I'm so excited."

Olivia and Natalia watch the shocked look on his face from being called her brother turn into the biggest smile they had seen on his face in years. As Emma sat back down he looked to her. "Well not everyone can have a brother as cool as yours is."

They all laughed at that and Natalia smiled. "Well I see we've been replaced. I guess we will just have to find something else to occupy our time this weekend."

Emma smiled to her. "Well, you and mommy could make cookies."

Olivia laughed. "Oh, you think so. You pass us up for this guy over here and you think we will make you cookies."

Emma just beamed at her. "Yep, cause you love me."

Natalia laughed harder. "Well she's got us there. Ok baby we will make cookies. We'll move somethings around tomorrow and set you up in the living room floor to work on it so we have the kitchen free."

Emma nodded and they all tucked into their dinner talking about a little of everything. When they finished eating they cleared the table and Natalia set the kids to get showered and ready for bed while she cleaned the kitchen. When they came back down they sat them at the table again to talk.

Natalia had moved their chairs to each side of the table so she and Olivia could sit across from them. Natalia leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "We wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

Emma leaned into Rafe. "Are you still going to marry Frank?"

Natalia shook her head. "No baby, I'm not. I should have never told him I would."

Emma sat up. "Because you want to marry mommy instead?"

Natalia smiled. "Well, mommy and I can't get married. The people that give out marriage papers don't allow two women to get married in this state, but yes. It's because I love your mommy so much, but I was scared, it's different than what I'm use to and I was afraid to love her. So, I tried to love Frank instead and it didn't work."

Rafe put his arm around the back of Emma's chair sitting back. "How are you ok with it now though?"

Natalia sat back and leaned into Olivia's side. Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "I was afraid of so much. The church, god, how it would affect you and Emma. What people would think and I wasn't sure she could love me the way I did her. It all ate at me and I ran to Frank because it was 'normal'. I hurt a good man and I will have to ask God's forgiveness for that and for almost throwing away his gift to me."

Rafe just looked at her for a moment. "What gift?"

Natalia smiled. "This family, Emma, Olivia and her love. My love for her, you. I almost denied us a real family. Yes Frank would have loved us both but I would never have been able to be what he needed and that wouldn't have been fair to any of us. It wouldn't have been real."

Rafe thought for a moment. "What about the church?"

Natalia looked into his eyes, "God is love mijo. The church doesn't always see that. I went against the church before and look what I got out of that."

Rafe looked confused. "What? When did you do that?"

She leaned across the table and grabbed his hands. "With you baby. My parents and the church wanted me to give you up because it was the right thing in their minds that they thought God would want me to do. I knew that god had given you to me and I had to love you the way he intended. I didn't listen then, and I got the greatest joy of my life. I'm not listening now so I can add to that joy. I believe in god and what he stands for, that doesn't always coincide with what the church teaches or thinks."

Rafe had tears in his eyes. "I never thought of it that way before. Thank you. What are you going to tell Father Ray?"

Natalia sat back. "The same thing I'm telling you. If he can't accept it then I will find another church to worship at. God is not the church mijo. I can praise him anywhere."

Olivia turned to her. "I don't want you to lose your church Natalia."

Natalia took her hands. "I need to be able to worship somewhere that accepts my family. If that's not my current church so be it. There are plenty of churches that will. I already found four in the area that do."

Olivia looked shocked, "When did you start looking at different churches?"

Natalia smiled, "When I admitted to myself that I loved you. I even spoke to the priest at the Episcopal Church down the road from here. He and one of the sisters there were very helpful to me. I'm actually thinking of going there from now on."

Olivia just looked shocked and sat back thinking. Rafe shifted in his seat. "Have you always been attracted to other women or loved another woman Ma?"

Natalia shook her head. "No mijo. Olivia is the first and if I'm lucky the last. It doesn't change what I felt for your dad or diminish it in any way. It just is, the same as if I had fallen in love with a man."

Emma looked at Olivia, "Does this mean we get to come home forever?"

Olivia looked to Natalia whose eyes were filled with hope and love. Natalia nodded slightly and Olivia looked back to Emma. "Yes this means we are coming home." She squealed and hugged Rafe. Olivia caught his eye. "Are you ok with that?"

Rafe shrugged. "It's not my choice. If it makes Ma happy and that's what she wants, I'm ok with it." He looked to Natalia. "I may not understand it completely or 100% agree with it yet but if you're happy then I will be happy for you. It's your life."

Natalia got up and went to him, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you Raphael. That's all I can ask for, but please give this a chance. We can be a happy family together the five of us along with Ava if you just try."

He leaned back and wiped her tear. "From what I can see, we already are. You just got off track from what you wanted for a minute. I promise as long as you don't get hurt I will give this family a chance."

She hugged him again on a sob then hugged Emma and went back and sat. "Ok do either of you have any more questions."

Rafe shook his head and Emma sat up a little and looked to Natalia. "When can I bring my clothes back in Ma?"

Natalia was taken aback by her calling her ma but recovered quickly. "When the snow lets up tomorrow maybe?" She looked to Olivia.

Olivia was all smiles. "Yes, as soon as we can get to them without getting covered in snow we will bring our things back inside and put them where they belong."

Emma squealed again and they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Rafe's voice broke through. "Ok munchkin, why don't you and I go up and read your favorite bedtime story and let the moms talk."

Emma clapped happily saying yes and they all got up to tell each other good night. Rafe walked over and hugged Olivia. "Thank you for making her happy, just keep doing it ok."

Olivia held him tight. "I will do everything in my power to keep her happy, I promise."

He squeezed her one more time. "And thank you for all your help to get me home and everything you've done for me that I don't even know about."

Olivia looked at him shocked. "How did you…?"

He just smiled. "A little birdy told me." He released her, picked up Emma and was out the door.

Olivia turned to Natalia and she was instantly in her arms. Olivia smiled and held her close. "Well, I don't think that could have gone any better."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly. "No, I don't either. I'm so happy he is ok with this, and Emma is over the moon to be coming home." She looked up a little teary eyed. "She called me Ma."

Olivia smiled. "I know. You know she already thought of you as her other mommy. This just cemented it for her I think."

Natalia took her lips in a devastatingly slow kiss. Olivia just let her lead enjoying the slow play of their lips together. They suckled and nipped at each other's lips and caressed tongues until the need for air arose.

Olivia pulled her into a hug and just held her. "Now we just have to tell everyone else."

Natalia looked up into her eyes, "The rest don't matter. After I talk to Frank, I don't care who knows that I love you. I'll scream it from the Beacon roof top if it makes you happy."

Olivia chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I don't think that is necessary, but I might hire a skywriter that say's Olivia Spencer is whipped by Natalia Rivera and is happy about it."

Natalia laughed and slapped her shoulder. "You better not. Those things are expensive. Just kiss me in the middle of Towers dining room, I think everyone will get the picture."

Olivia chuckled and pulled her in to another kiss. The kiss was getting deeper and more feverish but they stopped cold at the voice from the door way. "What the hell."

The looked over sharply and there standing in the door way was Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 4

They stepped slightly apart as he came fully into the room, "What the hell is going on here?"

Natalia stepped forward. "Frank, I am so sorry. This is not how I wanted you to find out about this. Wait, how did you even get in here? I locked that door right after dinner."

Frank took an angry step forward, "I used my key."

Natalia just looked stunned. "I never gave you a key."

Frank shrugged, "I took it from the rack in case I needed it. I'm supposed to be living here."

Natalia shook her head. "You had no right to take anything from our house without permission Frank. I want the key back now."

Frank just shook his head. "The key is beside the point. I asked what was going on here. I come in to our home to find you kissing that… whore."

Natalia was pissed. "It is the point Frank, I want my key back. This is not your home, it's _ours_ , and don't you dare call her that again." Olivia lay a hand on Natalia's back to calm her.

Frank exploded. "Get your hands off of my wife." He moved toward Olivia but Natalia stepped in front of her.

Natalia took the ring box with his ring in it out of her pocket and shoved it into his chest. "I am not your wife Frank and I never will be. Back OFF!"

Frank took a step back fumbling with the ring box. Once he held it in his hand he turned angry eyes back to them. "You're letting this slut come between us? She is just using you Natalia. She doesn't love you, she doesn't know how to love."

Natalia was shaking with rage. "Stop calling her those names. She is not using me Frank. I ran out on that wedding on my own accord. I'm not in love with you, I never should have agreed to marry you in the first place."

Frank took a step back like he'd been slapped. "Don't say that. You love me, I know you do. Don't let her ruin what we have."

Natalia shook her head. "I don't love you Frank, I never did. I never once said those words to you. I was running from my feelings for her. It's her that I have loved all this time not you. I'm sorry I used you, but that does not give you the right to barge into our home and say those things to her. She didn't do this, I did."

"No, you don't understand. She does this, she manipulates people. She's just using you to hurt me."

Frank stepped toward her reaching out and Olivia pulled her behind her right before he grabbed her. "Don't touch her Frank."

Frank grabbed her instead and spun her around slamming her into the wall. "SHUT UP and let me talk to MY WIFE!"

Olivia struggled against his hold and Natalia was trying to pull him off of her. "Let go Frank you're hurting her."

Frank turned his gaze to her. "Good."

"Let. Go. Of. My. Mother. NOW FRANK!"

Frank spun his head to the voice and found a very angry Rafe standing with his fist clenched. "This whore is not your mother."

Rafe stepped cautiously toward them. "She is more of a mother to me then you will _ever_ be a father. Now let her go." Rafe's voice was filled with controlled rage.

Frank shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't know what I walked in on."

Rafe took another step forward. "I don't care what you walked in on and I do understand. They told me everything and if I had to guess I would say you walked in on them in an intimate moment. Still don't care. Let her go."

Natalia was still franticly trying to pull his hands away. He was gripping her so hard his hands were turning white. Olivia had stopped struggling because every time she did he tightened his grip and her shoulder was pressed against something painful on the wall.

They all spun their heads to the door when they heard sirens as they pulled up to the house except for Rafe. "That's right, I called 911 when I heard her tell you not to touch Ma and then set the phone on the counter so they could hear. Let go of my mother now before they come in here and find one of Springfield's _finest_ hurting an unarmed woman."

Frank had never closed the door so at that moment Mallet and another officer came through it with guns drawn. Mallet swung his aim to Frank. "Frank, let go of Olivia. Let her go NOW Frank."

Frank released her stepping back as she slumped to the floor. Rafe rushed around him falling to him knees beside them as Mallet pulled Frank away and handcuffed him.

Frank just shook his head. "This isn't necessary, we were just having a misunderstanding that got a little out of control."

Natalia looked at him incredulously. "A misunderstanding? I don't think so. Frank barged into our house using a key he stole from my key rack. Then proceeded to yell and try to grab me. When Olivia pulled me away from him her grabbed her instead and slammed her into the wall refusing to let go of her. I would say that's more than a misunderstanding. We want to press charges."

She was about to continue yelling when Rafe interrupted her. "Ma, she has glass in her shoulder and is bleeding pretty badly." He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to the wound.

Natalia's attention was immediately back on Olivia. Olivia was pale, starting to shake and have trouble breathing. Natalia turned to Mallet in a panic. "We need the paramedics now. She's having trouble breathing and bleeding badly."

Mallet sent an officer to get them. Frank scoffed. "Oh please, she's fine."

"She's a recovering heart transplant patient you ass." Rafe spat out trying to control his rage.

Mallet pulled Frank out of the house. "Shut up Frank, you're not helping yourself here."

The paramedics came in and put an oxygen mask on her. She put a hand on Natalia's arm, "Ativan." She whispered out where only Natalia could hear.

Natalia flew to her purse and took out her pills. She brought them and a bottle of water back, taking off the mask and helping her take them, then replacing the mask. Rafe rubbing her arm soothingly the whole time.

The paramedics looked at her like she was crazy, "It's Ativan to calm her and help her slow her breathing." Natalia proceeded to explain to them her entire medical history while they checked her wound and vitals.

They loaded her up on a stretcher and Natalia turned to Rafe. "The SUV keys are hanging on the rack. Get your sister and meet us at the hospital and please go slow in this weather. I don't need either of you hurt too."

Rafe hugged her. "I got this Ma. I'll get us there in one piece, just make sure she's ok."

Natalia flew out the door behind them and Mallet stopped him. "I'm going to need to take a statement from you."

Rafe shook his head. "You're going to need a statement from all of us. I need to get my sister and follow them to the hospital. Can you take it there please?"

Mallet nodded, "Ok, I'll see you there. Drive carefully the roads are crap tonight."

"I will," and he took off taking the stairs two at a time.

He stopped in his room grabbing a bag and throwing a few changes of clothes in it, then went to his Ma's room to do the same then grabbed Olivia's sweats and tee shirt she was going to wear to bed that night. He had a feeling if they released her tonight they would be staying at the Beacon. Regardless Olivia and his ma were covered in her blood.

He changed out of his blood covered clothes then rushed into Emma's room and gently started putting her shoes on. He picked her up and carried her and his bag down the stairs and into the kitchen to the mudroom and sat with her to put their coats on.

Emma finally stirred. "Where are we going?"

Rafe smiled. "We have to go and meet Ma and mommy. Everything is ok, let's go." He carried her out to the SUV and buckled her up in back and tucked a blanket around her. He hopped in the driver's seat and started it up looking back at her in the mirror. She was already fast asleep. 'Thank god she's like Olivia and a zombie to wake' he thought as he pulled out of the drive.


	5. Chapter 5

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 5

They made it to the hospital in almost twice the usual time due to the snow. As he carried Emma through the doors Phillip walked up to him. "Here, let me take her."

Rafe pulled away from him, "I don't think so."

Phillip sighed and shook his head. "Natalia called me to help watch her here until we know what's going on."

Rafe walked toward the receptionist not letting her go. "When she tells me its ok I'll let you have her. Not a second before." He had the receptionist call back and let her know they were there.

Natalia came out a few minutes later. "Oh I'm glad you made it ok. Give Emma to Phillip and you can come back if you want."

Rafe nodded and handed his still sleeping sister off her father and followed her back. "How is she ma?"

Natalia sighed. "She's calmer and her color is back. They think she was just in shock. The doctor is stitching her shoulder now and Rick ran a bunch of tests and ran chest x-rays and CT scans on her. We're just waiting for the results."

Rafe just looked at her wide eyed. "That was quick."

Natalia smiled sadly, "Rick doesn't take any chances with her heart. He always gets things done very quickly when we have to bring her in."

Rafe nodded as they walked through Olivia's door. He rushed straight to her dropping his bag beside the bed. "Hey, you ok?"

She cupped his cheek. "Yes, thanks to you I am. Thank you Rafe."

Rafe waved her off. "Like I was going to do anything else. If the police hadn't got there when they did I would have kicked his ass."

Olivia chuckled, "Swear jar."

Rafe smiled. "Worth it." He chuckled as well, "but seriously, how are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled, "I'm ok, just waiting on Rick to tell me I am so we can get out of here."

Rafe touched her good shoulder. "Hey, just let them do what they need to. I've had enough scares for one night."

Olivia nodded laying her head back. The doctor stitching her up finished and left. Rafe and Natalia both sat on either side of her to wait for Rick.

Shortly after Rick came in. "Ok, all your scans came back clean and you are good to go. Like I said before I think it was just shock and the Ativan did its job. I want you to take it easy this weekend with that shoulder and come back in a week to take those stitches out. They are about to come in and take pictures of your shoulder and arms then I will redress your wound and get you out of here. You guys aren't driving all the way home in this are you?"

Olivia sat up slightly looking at Natalia, "I want to go home sweetheart please."

Natalia looked to Rafe. "How long did the drive take you mijo?"

Rafe shrugged, "A little over an hour."

Natalia looked back to Olivia. "I think it would be safer to go to the Beacon, at least until morning when they clear the roads. I can drive us back home after breakfast. I would really prefer to not have Emma and Rafe in the car on these roads baby."

Olivia sighed and lay back. "Ok, you're right. We'll go to the Beacon, but you need to call because I didn't reserve the suite for tonight."

Natalia nodded taking out her phone and moving away to call. Natalia came back over a few minutes later. "Ok, your regular suite was taken but I had them put us in one of the three bedroom suites so Rafe doesn't have to sleep on a couch or roll away."

Olivia nodded then looked to her. "Um, where are you sleeping? I don't want you on the couch either."

Natalia leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "If you think that after everything that happened tonight I am leaving you for a second, you are crazy. I'm staying with you."

Olivia smiled and nodded. Rick cleared his throat, "Ok, that's new." Natalia blushed having forgotten he was there and Olivia just beamed. Rick chuckled. "Well congratulations. Natalia I commend you for putting up with this one. She's a hand full."

Natalia just smiled. "Nothing I can't handle."

Rick laughed. "I know, I've seen you two together enough times. You're the only person I have ever seen that she listens to."

Natalia just shrugged. "That's because I listen to her too and she loves me."

Olivia smiled. "Yes I do."

Rick held up a hand. "Ah, I see. Whipped."

Olivia laughed, "Damn right buddy."

They all laughed and Rick left as the police photographer came in. Natalia helped her remove the rest of her ruined shirt and gasped at the already bruised and swollen hand prints on her arm. "Oh my god Olivia. Baby that must hurt like crazy."

Olivia just smiled slightly, "It's not that bad honey." But she grimaced when they finished taking it off.

Natalia just shook her head. "Uh huh. Sure. Maybe they have some scrubs you can borrow to leave in. Your under shirt is covered in blood in the back."

Rafe picked up his bag. "I brought you your sleep clothes you had at the house and a change of clothes for you too Ma. We were all covered in her blood. I changed my shirt and pants before I woke Emma so it wouldn't scare her. I also brought extra clothes for tomorrow. I figured we'd be staying at the Beacon."

Natalia took the bag and kissed him. "Thank you mijo."

Olivia took his hand, "Yes, thank you."

The photographer took all the pictures she needed and headed out as Mallet came in. "Hey how are you?"

Olivia sat up gingerly, her shoulder was throbbing. "I'm ok. I'll be better when I get out of here."

Mallet sighed. "I'm sorry but I need to take your statements before you can get out of here."

Olivia sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Can we not do this tomorrow? This bed is killing my shoulder."

Mallet shook his head. No we really can't. He's a cop and we need to do this 100% by the book so he can't find a loop hole to get out of it."

Olivia sighed again and nodded. Natalia moved to her side. "Sit up honey and scoot forward a bit." Olivia complied slowly and Natalia slipped in behind her and pulled her gently to lean against her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Better?"

Olivia smiled. "Much. Your softer then that damn bed that's for sure."

Natalia chuckled and they turned back to a confused looking Mallet. "O-kay, tell me from the beginning what happened, because I'm finding it hard to believe the story Frank is telling us especially seeing this."

"And what story is that?" Natalia asked.

Mallet shrugged. "He says that he heard you struggling so he came into the house and found Olivia accosting you and pulled her off of you."

Natalia was pissed, Olivia rubbed her arms to calm her and herself. "That is 100% a lie."

They proceeded to tell him all that had happened that day from Natalia left the wedding until Mallet came in to the house, leaving nothing out. By the time they finished their story Mallet was speechless.

He stood there scratching his head. "Um, ok. So with the 911 recording and your statements plus what I myself saw, I don't think there will be any reason he gets away with this." He looked over Olivia's arms. "Those bruises already look horrible but I will need you to come into the station Monday to take more pictures. The bruising will be at its worst then. If you have any questions or remember anything else just call. And off the record. I don't care what happened today or how upset he was over the wedding he had no right to do this and I will make sure I cross every "t" and dot every "i" so he does not walk."

Natalia smiled. "Thank you Mallet, I know he's your father in-law and I hurt him but I cannot drop this."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't want you too. My wife will have to get over it because I don't condone violence toward women for any reason."

They talked for a few more minutes until Rick came in with her release papers. He changed her bandages and reapplied some medicated cream to it. "Ok guys, here are your release papers and I had our pharmacy fill your pain meds so you wouldn't have to be out any more than necessary. Here is a copy of your aftercare instructions. You know about wound care. If the site becomes red or inflamed come back. Don't get your stitches wet, I put some water proof covers in here for you as well. Now get out of here and all of you get some rest."

Olivia smiled and Natalia took the papers and meds. "Thank you Rick."

Rafe left the room while Natalia helped Olivia clean up and change, then changed herself. They didn't want Emma to see the blood.

Once they were presentable they went out to get Emma from Phillip. They thanked him and Rafe took a still sleeping Emma back into his arms and carried her to the car. She didn't wake until Rafe laid her down in the bed at the Beacon.

She looked around and grabbed Rafe's arm. "Why are we here?"

Rafe smiled. "We had to meet the moms here. We will go back home in the morning. Go back to sleep, I'm right next door and Ma and Mom are across the common room if you need us."

Emma smiled and snuggled in falling back to sleep. Rafe watched her for a moment then went out to find his Ma. She was coming out of their room as he came out of Emma's.

She walked to him and hugged him. "How is she?"

He smiled pulling back, "She's fine, she woke up for a second and I told her where we were and that we would go home in the morning. She just smiled and went back to sleep. I swear that kid is like a rock."

Natalia laughed, "You should try getting her and Olivia up and around in the morning. Emma's the easy one."

They both laughed, Rafe went to his room to go to bed and Natalia peaked in on Emma. She closed her door quietly and went back to her own room.

Olivia was laying on the bed propped with pillows. Natalia crawled into the bed on Olivia's good side and lay her head in her lap. "I swear Olivia, I was so scared but I was ready to kill him. I can't believe he hurt you like this."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I can't either. I've never seen him act that way. I could smell the alcohol on him but that's no excuse."

Natalia sighed. "Are you ready to sleep?"

Olivia yawned, "Yea, my pain meds are really kicking in. We will need to go to the office tomorrow and get some of my daily meds. I don't have my purse."

Natalia shifted to lay next to her. "Yes you do, Rafe put both our purses in the bag he packed."

Olivia smiled, "He's such a good boy. I can't believe he called me his mother tonight."

Natalia rolled toward her. "It threw me too. I never expected that he would. I am so glad he was there."

Olivia moved some pillows and rolled toward her too, "Will you hold me."

Natalia looked apprehensive. "I don't know, I don't want to hurt you honey."

Olivia sighed. "You won't I just really need you to hold me."

Natalia rolled to her back and opened her arms. Olivia gingerly moved closer and settle with her head on Natalia's chest. Natalia shifted the arm under Olivia to run her hand through her hair and ran her other hand up and down her forearm.

Olivia sighed in contentment. "Good night Natalia, I love you."

Natalia kissed her forehead. "I love you too Olivia, good night."

They both snuggled in and fell asleep almost instantly, the stress and drama of the day catching up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 6

The next morning Olivia woke to a searing pain in her shoulder and her arms felt like they had been put in a vice. She moved to roll over and cried out in pain. It stole her breath and Natalia was instantly awake.

"Olivia, what's wrong honey?"

Olivia groaned. "Need to turn… hurts like a… bitch… can't…" she panted out trying to breathe through the pain.

Natalia gently removed herself from the bed and quickly came around to the other side. "Here let me help."

She looked over as she heard a knock on the door and Rafe stuck his head in, "Everything ok? I thought I heard someone yell out."

Natalia waved him in. "Help me turn her. She's in a lot of pain and can't move."

Rafe rushed into the room and gently scooped her up in his arms holding her close, being careful of her arms and shoulder. "Get some pillows propped and I will put her against them."

Natalia rushed to comply leaning several against the head board creating a cocoon to lay her on. Rafe gently sat her in the middle of them careful to lean her a little toward her good shoulder so she wouldn't put pressure on it. Natalia rushed back over with her pain meds and a bottle of water. "Here, take these, they'll help."

Olivia took them and leaned into her pillows on a sigh. "Oh god that sucked."

Natalia sat beside her and Rafe smiled down at her. "Looked like it. You ok?"

Olivia nodded slightly up at him. "Yes thank you."

Emma stuck her head in the door. "Mommy?"

They all looked to the door. Olivia waved her over, still slightly breathless. "Come here Jellybean."

Emma slowly came forward. "Are you sick?"

Olivia shook her head and Rafe scooped her up bringing her over. "Nope, she's not sick. She got a cut on her shoulder last night. That's why we're here. Didn't want to drive anymore in the snow after Dr. Rick fixed her up."

She looked over to Olivia. "Are you ok mommy?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes baby, I'm just really sore and it hurts. I just need to take my medicine and rest, it will get better soon."

Emma looked to Natalia who smiled. "She's ok baby. She just rolled over on her stitches in her sleep and it hurt."

Emma sighed in relief knowing Natalia wouldn't tell her it was ok if it wasn't. "Ok. Are we going to eat here? I'm hungry."

Natalia rubbed her leg. "Yes we are. Give me a minute, you two figure out what you want and I will be out in a few to order."

They nodded and Rafe helped Emma lean over to kiss them both and he took her out to look at menus. Once they were out of the room she turned back to Olivia. "Are you ok?"

Olivia smiled and took her hand. "Yes it just took my breath away. I have to say, that was not the way I imagined waking up with you the first time we slept together."

Natalia laughed and swat her leg softly. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time to make it a much more pleasant experience for you." They laughed again and Natalia turned serious. "I'm not sure we should get in the car with you hurting like this."

Olivia looked slightly panicked. "I want to go home. You said you'd take me home if we stayed here last night. Please I just want to go home with you and the kids."

Natalia leaned forward quickly and kissed her to calm her. "Ok, calm down sweetheart. I'll take you home, I'm just worried about you."

Olivia sighed. "I know but you can't do anything for me here that you can't do at home. I just need to go home."

Natalia kissed her again lightly. "Ok. After we eat and your meds kick in we will go home."

Olivia nodded and leaned her head back. "Thank you. I can post up on the couch. It's plush and with a few pillows it should be good."

Natalia nodded and went out to order their breakfast. Once she ordered Natalia sent the kids to change and helped Olivia change, as well as herself. By the time they got done their breakfast had arrived. Olivia's pain meds had started to kick in and she gingerly made her way out to eat with her family. The worst of her injuries were her arms and shoulder but her back was really sore from force she hit the wall.

Rafe looked up after they were all settled and eating. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

Natalia smiled. "Well I need to get you all home then come back into town to do some grocery shopping. I noticed while cooking dinner we are out of almost everything."

Olivia shook her head. "Why not just do it before we go home. I don't like the idea of you on the road more than necessary. They clear the city roads but the country roads will still be bad."

Natalia rubbed her hand. "And I don't like the idea of you running around the store feeling like this while I shop."

Olivia just smile. "I know, but it never takes you that long at the store and I like going with you. Besides, it's my turn to buy them anyway."

Natalia looked at her concerned. "I don't know."

Rafe cut in. "Why don't we all go and if she starts to really feeling bad, we can make Liv sit in one of those chairs with the basket and push her around?"

Olivia glared at him, but Natalia perked up looking back to her. "Oh, I didn't think of that. That would make me feel better about it. Will you do that? For me, please?"

Olivia deflated, she would do anything for this woman. "Ok, if it makes you feel better. If it starts getting bad we can do that."

Natalia smiled brightly, kissed her cheek then turned back to her food. Olivia leveled a glare at Rafe again, who just shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

Emma looked to Rafe. "Are we going to start my project today?"

Rafe smiled at her, "Of course. We should be able to get it built today then tomorrow we can paint and decorate it."

Emma squealed and clapped her hand. Natalia smiled at them both. "We also need to find time today to unpack the SUV and get things back in order at the house this weekend."

Rafe looked up, "No problem ma. I'll unload it when we get back before we start on the volcano."

Olivia smiled and sat thinking about the last 24 hours. She told Natalia how she felt about her. Natalia stopped the wedding and told her the same. They argued and she finally accepted that Natalia loved her and could handle what that meant. They talked to the kids, decided she should just move back in, than all hell broke loose when Frank came in uninvited into their home.

She needed to call Doris and Ava. Doris would want to know what happened, they had become friends through all this crap and she was technically Franks boss. Ava didn't need to hear about any of this over the news. She still kept up with WSPR and the Springfield journal on a daily basis and didn't need her finding out she was attacked that way.

Natalia rubbed her arm pulling her out of her musings. "Hey, you ok?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes, I was just thinking that I need to call Ava and Doris about last night."

Natalia frowned, "Ok, I get Ava but why Doris?"

Olivia took her hand. "Because she is my friend and his boss."

Natalia nodded and went back to eating. She was still not happy with Doris over the PSA she had done about them. She was also gay and it made her a little jealous to think of them hanging out, but she would not deny Olivia a friend.

Olivia smiled knowingly. She knew Natalia didn't like the woman and was jealous. "Hey," Natalia looked up and Olivia brushed a thumb against her cheek cupping her face. "I love you and I choose you every time. There is no contest honey."

Natalia blushed and kissed her hand nodding. Rafe looked at them quizzically, "Um?"

Natalia shook her head. "Nothing baby,"

Rafe shrugged, took his last bite and pushed his plate away, "That was so good. Thank you for breakfast Liv."

Olivia waved it off, "Your welcome, it is good, but I much prefer your ma's cooking."

Natalia blushed. "Whatever, you have a world class chef here."

Emma looked up, "So, he doesn't cook as good as you or mommy. I like eating at home better too."

Rafe chuckled, "She's got you there ma. This was good but breakfast at home is much better."

Olivia smiled triumphantly. "See, told ya."

Natalia just blushed and started clearing the table. Once they all finished up, Rafe and Emma went through all the rooms repacking the bag they had brought while Natalia fussed over Olivia getting her daily meds. They left shortly after and headed to the store.

They were in the bread isle when Doris rounded the corner then rushed to them seeing Olivia. "Olivia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

Olivia turned to her. "Um, no. We stayed at the Beacon last night and had to get some groceries before we headed home. I take it you heard about last night? I was going to call you when we got home."

Doris sighed. "I heard, I was actually heading out to the farmhouse after I finished here. How are you?"

Olivia smiled sadly. "I'm ok," she turned to Rafe and Emma, "Why don't you guys go and pick out some ice cream and stuff so we can make Sundays for desert tonight." Emma squealed and Rafe nodded understanding they needed to talk.

Olivia watched them leave then turned back to her. "I feel like someone put my arms in a vice and used my shoulder to sharpen a knife."

Doris shook her head. "What the hell happened? I haven't read the police report yet, I got a call from chief Wolfe informing me that there was an incident at the farmhouse last night with one of our officers and you had been injured."

Natalia scoffed, "Incident? Try unlawful entry and, assault. She has a 4inch cut running down her shoulder that required 28 stitches inside and out, and she has defined hand prints on her upper arms."

Doris gasped. "Dear god, again, what the hell happened?"

Olivia sighed, "Frank didn't like being given his ring back."

Doris looked confused. "O-kay. But why did he hurt you and not Natalia?"

Olivia smirked. "That would be because he didn't like what he walked in on."

Olivia told her everything that had happened after the wedding up to the point that the police arrived at the house. Doris was happy that they had figured things out but what Frank did was unacceptable.

Doris was livid. "I cannot believe the nerve of that man. He's lost it. I will personally be keeping an eye on this investigation. Chief Wolfe made it sound like a small altercation and that's not ok. I'm going to head there now and read the report, talk to Mallet and see what is being done. I will call you two later to let you know."

They smiled and nodded to her as she turned to leave. Natalia touched her shoulder. "Thank you Doris."

She turned back. "No problem, and congratulation you two. I'm glad you worked it out, you're so much better together then you are apart. I'm so sorry I ever did anything hurt this, hurt you."

Natalia smiled. "We forgive you, just, no more PSA's ok?"

Doris laughed, "You got it, and thank you Natalia. That means a lot." With that she was off.

Olivia put her better arm around Natalia's waist. "I told you she wasn't so bad."

Natalia leaned into her looking up, "I guess you're right. I promise to give her a chance."

Olivia kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

They turned as the kids came back loaded down with Sunday fixings and laughed at them at the shear amount of stuff they had brought to them. They finished their shopping and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 7

They arrived back at the house in good time. The roads were still bad but not horrible and the SUV handled it well. Natalia, Rafe and Emma carried in the groceries while Olivia carefully made her way into the house. She sat on the couch and just leaned back careful to put her weight on her good shoulder.

Natalia came in a few minutes later with a bottle of water and pill. "Here sweetie, take this. The last one is probably wearing off."

Olivia nodded and took it. "Thank you. I hate this. I just want to hug you and it hurts so much to do so."

Natalia sat beside her, wrapped one arm around her stomach and the other behind her but low enough to miss her stitches. She kissed her head as Olivia settled into her. "How's this love?"

Olivia sighed, "Better, sorry I'm being whiney."

Natalia shook her head. "You're not whiney, you're hurt and I hate it that it's my fault you're hurt. I'm so sorry."

Olivia looked up at her, "Hey, this is not your fault. He had no right to walk into our home and do this. You are not at fault for this."

Natalia shook her head. "I'm the one that led him on, slept with him and told him I would marry him. I walked out on that wedding. I did this." Tears were streaming down her face.

Olivia took her face in her hands and wiped away the tears. "No, we both had a part in that. I pushed you to him, hell I paid for the damn wedding. We we're just scared. Regardless of all that, he had no right to come in here. He stole that key long before you left the wedding. He chose to react the way he did. That is his fault. All you did was love me and give us a chance. Don't blame yourself for someone else's choices."

She lay her lips gently to Natalia's and she sighed leaning into the kiss. Natalia pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. "Ok, I'll try not to. I just can't stand to see you hurt. It breaks my heart."

Olivia sighed and kissed her nose. "I know."

A throat clearing in the door way and they turned their heads to look. Rafe smiled slightly. "Um, sorry to interrupt but Buzz is here."

Natalia settled Olivia into the couch again. Propping a pillow behind her. She kissed her gently then sat back looking at Rafe. "You're not interrupting mijo, we were just talking. Go ahead and send him in."

Rafe nodded and headed back to the mudroom door. He came back a few moments later with Buzz. "Hello Natalia, Olivia. I just wanted to check on you and talk to you about Frank."

Natalia waved him to a seat and looked to Rafe. "Can you take your sister out to the barn for a bit? Help her feed the cow and make sure she has fresh bedding. It's supposed to get colder tonight."

Rafe smiled. "Sure Ma, I can do that." He moved back into the kitchen and you heard Emma's squeals followed by the back door closing.

Natalia smiled then looked back to Buzz. "What did you want to talk about?"

Buzz sat forward in his seat. "I know things got out of hand last night but considering the circumstances don't you think you can drop the charges and just let this go?"

Natalia ran a hand through Olivia's hair. "And just what is it you think happened last night that gives you the impression that I would drop anything."

Buzz shook his head. "It was just a misunderstanding that got out of hand. I mean come on after the wedding yesterday, give him a break."

Natalia sat forward and Olivia could feel the rage coming off of her. "A misunderstanding? Frank came into our home, uninvited, and using a key that he stole from me to do so. Then he walks into a private moment, and I grant you he had a reason to be upset seeing it but he shouldn't have been here in the first place. I can even understand and forgive his getting upset and yelling. But I cannot condone him trying to grab me. Olivia pulled me out of the way so he grabbed her instead."

Natalia took a deep breath, Olivia ran a hand up her back to calm her. "He grabbed her, spun her around, slammed her into the wall while keeping a death grip on her arms and would not let go. My son came in and trirf and get him to let go. He still would not. Rafe called 911 and only after Mallet had a gun on him and told him to let go did he. I will not drop the charges."

Buzz looked shocked, this is not what Frank said had happened. "Surely you're exaggerating."

Natalia turned to Olivia, "Baby do you mind removing your over shirt please? Or just slip it down to your elbow on one side if it hurts too much to take all the way off."

Olivia nodded and with Natalia's help sat forward and removed the shirt, revealing the massive bruises on her upper arms. Buzz gasped, "What is that?"

Natalia pointed at her arms. "That, is your son's hand prints from the grip he had on her. He was gripping so hard his hands were turning white. I told him to let go because he was hurting her and he said good he wanted her to hurt. What you can't see is the four inch cut on her shoulder that took twenty eight stitches that he caused slamming her into a picture frame on the wall. So NO, we will not drop the charges."

Buzz was floored, he couldn't understand how his son had done this. He just shook his head. "I just can't believe it. I know he was drinking yesterday after he talked to you but this…? He must have drank half the bar"

Olivia was pissed that Buzz was trying to defend him. "I understand that he was upset and heartbroken. We never meant for this to happen, but he cannot unlawfully enter someone's home and start throwing people around because he didn't get his way. Damnit Buzz our daughter was asleep upstairs. What if she had woken up and seen that. I smelled the alcohol on him Buzz but he was not impaired. I hadn't even thought he had been drinking until he was in my face and I smelled it."

Natalia took her hand shaking her head. "Regardless that is no excuse. Besides, what was he doing driving out here that late at night, in a snow storm after he had been drinking? My other reason for not dropping the charges is Rafe."

Buzz looked confused. "Rafe? What does he have to do with anything?"

Natalia sighed, "Our son is just getting to the end of his sentence and will be going to the halfway house on Friday to finish his punishment. What kind of example is it for him, after all he has done to atone for his crimes, to see an officer of the law get away with manhandling his mother. In his home, and he had to call 911 while pleading with him to let her go. Frank will atone for what he has done the same way our son has had to."

Buzz was looking between them. "Um… I thought you said he didn't touch you Natalia."

Natalia nodded, "He didn't."

Buzz shook his head. "I don't understand, you just said he had to watch his mother being manhandled. Olivia is not his mother."

Natalia was about to answer when a voice in the doorway stopped her. "Yes she is." Rafe said looking very agitated. "She is who my ma has chosen as a partner. She has done more for me than anybody other than ma ever has. More than even my father ever did for me. She takes care of our family. She is my mother and your son hurt her and will pay for it."

He took a calming breath and looked to Olivia. "We finished in the barn and Emma has washed up. We are going to start lunch then get ready to start her project. Is there anything we need to do before that?"

Olivia smiled. "No, go ahead and start lunch. I boiled potatoes for potato salad last night I just didn't get a chance to finish them they're in the fridge. There is a recipe card in the box on the counter that I added in there. Make that and figure out something to go with it."

He nodded walked over kissing them both on the head then turned to leave the room. He gave Buzz a death glare. "You know, I thought you were a decent guy, but for you to sit here in our home and ask them to let your son off the hook after assaulting one of them. I don't think I ever really knew you at all."

With that he left the room. Leaving a shocked but proud Olivia and Natalia, and a shocked and ashamed Buzz. Buzz cleared his throat and stood. "I should be leaving. I'm sorry I came here like this. I didn't understand the full story. I won't bother you again about this and there will be no hard feelings with you going through with the charges."

Natalia started to stand to walk him to the door but he stopped her. "No, don't get up. I know the way out. Again, I am sorry."

Olivia smiled at him. "We understand where you are coming from Buzz, and if it had just been a lot of screaming and arguing we wouldn't have pressed charges. He went too far."

Buzz nodded. "I understand, I do, and I agree he went too far. I just hate that this all happened."

Natalia sighed, "I am too. When we talked yesterday I told him I couldn't marry him because my heart belonged to another. I just didn't tell him who, he thought it was Gus. I know part of this is my fault for agreeing to marry him but I can't forgive this."

Buzz squeezed her shoulder. "I don't expect you to. Now that I have the full story I will be talking to him about this. I'll see you guys later." He turned and left the way he came.

Once they heard the door close Rafe came back into the room. "Everything ok?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, everything is fine. What's the verdict on lunch?"

"We are making hamburger steaks with mushrooms and onions to go with the potato salad. I better get back to it." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the room.

Olivia shifted to lean on Natalia as she wrapped her arms around her. "That kid never fails to amaze me."

Natalia kissed her temple. "That's my boy. He has really grown up these last few months."

Olivia smiled, "Well he did have all those anger management classes and the counselor that was assigned him. I know he was also seeing the priest there."

"I knew about the anger management but I didn't know that he was seeing a counselor or the priest." Natalia was a little shocked that Olivia knew so much.

Olivia shrugged. "Mel gave me reports as to how he was doing. I set up the counselor for him through her. She said it would help his case if he was seeing one. I didn't realize you didn't know about his meetings or I would have found a way for you to know."

Natalia shook her head. "No more secrets ok?"

Olivia leaned her head back and kissed her cheek. "Ok."

Natalia leaned into the couch getting comfortable pulling Olivia with her. They sat together in comfortable silence just enjoying each other until Emma informed them that lunch was ready.

After she ran back to the kitchen Natalia helped Olivia up. "Are you sure you don't want me to just bring you a plate."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I want to eat with my family than I am going to take another pill and take a nap."

Natalia nodded and kissed her softly and led her into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 8

Once they ate Rafe unloaded the SUV of their things putting them all up stairs to be sorted. Olivia lay on the couch and took a nap as Rafe and Emma got started on her project. Natalia made a couple of batches of cookies then went about putting Emma's things away. She wanted to talk to Olivia about where to put her things before she unpacked them. She wanted them to go in her room but wanted to ask and not just assume that Olivia wanted the same.

The rest of the day went quickly. By dinner time Rafe and Emma had completed the volcano and needed to wait for it to dry before painting and decorating it. Olivia watched TV, checked emails for the Beacon and called Mel about what had happened the night before, while Natalia puttered around the kitchen preparing dinner.

They sat and ate dinner together while Rafe and Emma talked about their plans to make the volcano look real. Olivia and Natalia just listened and added their two cents in whenever necessary, just enjoying their kids.

After dinner and everyone changed for bed they settled in to watch a movie together. Rafe and Emma chose Harry Potter and settled on the floor leaning against the couch in front of Olivia and Natalia.

Natalia sat with her back to the arm with one leg against the back of the couch, Olivia leaning against her. She leaned into her ear. "Is this ok?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia.

Olivia tilted her head back. "More than ok." She snuggled into her, "It's quite comfy."

Natalia smiled and kissed her cheek then turned to the movie. As she sat there she thought about where she was in her life right now. She finally admitted to Olivia and herself her feelings. She fought Olivia to fight for them and won. She was now sitting, holding the one person that, aside from their children, meant the most to her in this world. She had 100% fallen in love with this woman. She owned her, heart and soul. After yesterday and last night it was cemented more to her just what this amazing woman meant to her. She couldn't believe she had almost walked away from her. Now she vowed that she would fight the world for her and would never let go.

Olivia noticed the kids had fallen asleep, Emma with her head in Rafe's lap, Rafe with his head leaning against her leg. She had been absent mindedly running a hand through his hair. She also noticed that while she was looking at the TV, Natalia was not seeing it, but was deep in thought.

She turned her head slightly whispering to her. "You're thinking too loud."

Natalia looked to her and smiled. "Sorry, was I disturbing your movie?"

Olivia shook her head, "Not at all. I noticed the kids had fallen asleep. Then I noticed you deep in thought. Anything you want to share? Not having second thoughts are you?" She tried to sound like she was joking but Natalia saw through it.

Natalia leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Never. I was just thinking that I almost lost this and that I would fight for us and never let you go."

Olivia smiled, tears swimming in her eyes, "Really?"

Natalia leaned down again and gave her a deeper more passionate kiss. "Absolutely, I love you Olivia. I want to be with you forever."

Olivia leaned in kissing her neck then burying her face there. "Thank you. I love you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I had actually lost you."

"You're never going to have to find out, you're stuck with me."

Olivia smiled into her neck. "Sounds perfect to me."

They lay there for a moment more before Natalia broke the comfortable silence. "As much as I am enjoying holding you this way, I think if we fell asleep here you would be hurting something awful in the morning. Rafe looks like he is going to have a crick in his neck and a numb leg."

They both chuckled and Olivia ran her hand through his hair with a little more pressure. "Rafe, time to get up and go upstairs." She ran her hand to his shoulder and shook him slightly.

He stretched and opened his eyes noticing where his head was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Olivia smiled. "Its fine, I promise I didn't mind."

He looked around and saw Emma in his lap and the credits rolling on the movie. He shifted her and stood holding her. "I'll take her up and tuck her in. See you in the morning, goodnight ma, goodnight Liv."

They told him goodnight and watched him ascend the stairs. Natalia turned back to Olivia. "You ready to head up?"

Olivia snuggled in. "No, I don't want to let you go."

Natalia chuckled. "You can have me back once we are upstairs honey."

Olivia looked up hopeful, "Are you saying that I can sleep with you again?"

Natalia took her mouth in a devastatingly slow kiss. She started off soft than increased pressure, she nipped her bottom lip then ran her tongue along it. Olivia opened and Natalia took the invitation and deepened the kiss in pressure and intensity but not speed.

Olivia moaned into her mouth and took what was offered. She shifted to turn and deepen the kiss but the movement pulled her shoulder and she ripped her mouth away. "Ow, shit."

"Easy, you're going to hurt yourself." She rubbed Liv's back until the pain subsided. After Olivia's breath was back to normal Natalia stroked her cheek. "I want nothing more than for you to lay with me tonight. Actually, I want you to lay with me every night."

Olivia was shocked. "Every night?"

Natalia smiled, "Yes love, every night. I want you to move into my room with me. I know I'm not ready for things to go much beyond what we have been doing but I want you in my arms at the end of every day so that I can wake and start my day the same way. I want what every other couple in love has. So, will you move into my room with me? I am so tired of being scared and denying myself what I want and need the most."

Olivia leaned up and took her lips again in a harder more desperate kiss. When they came up for air she rested their foreheads together. "I would love to move into your room with you but only if you're sure. I have no problem waiting for us to go farther, I don't think either of us is ready for that and I want to do this right. I don't want to rush anything, but I would love to fall asleep and wake up with you every day."

Natalia kissed her and squealed in excitement. "We'll get everything moved around tomorrow while the kids are working on the volcano." She kissed her again and they headed upstairs to settle for the night.

Natalia stopped in the hall and grabbed Olivia's toiletries box and carried it into the master bath and unpacked it. She put her toothbrush in the holder next to her own, setting her toothpaste on the counter. She put her shower gels and shampoo on the ledge in the shower next to hers. She arranged her hair brush and hair products next to the sink she never used. The rest of the box was Olivia's make up, she put that in the empty drawer next to what was now Olivia's sink.

Olivia watched with a smile as Natalia set everything up as she had had it in the other bathroom before she had packed it all up. When Natalia finished with the box Olivia walked over and wrapped her arms around her lightly. "Thank you, but we could have done that tomorrow love."

Natalia leaned gently into her and shook her head. "No, it would have driven you crazy in the morning. Now it's all set and you don't have to worry about it. Let's brush our teeth and head to bed. It's been a long day."

Olivia nodded and moved away. They went about their own nightly rituals of brushing teeth and washing faces. Natalia finished first and headed in to the bedroom while Olivia finished. A few minutes later Olivia came out to find Natalia already under the covers with all the lights off except for the lamp beside her as she read.

Olivia smiled leaning against the door jamb just watching her. "Did I ever tell you that I love it when you wear those reading glasses?" She pushed away from the door and walked to the bed.

Natalia looked up confused. "My glass? Why?"

Olivia climbed on the bed under the covers and settled on her good shoulder watching her. "I just do, they're sexy."

Natalia smiled, "Are they now?" She sat her book and glasses aside and turned off the light. She rolled to her back and held her arm out for Olivia to settle into her.

Olivia lay her head on Natalia's shoulder. "Yep, and if I wasn't hurt, I just might show you a bit of what they do to me." She reached up and gently bit Natalia's pulse point.

Natalia moaned softly, "That's not fair Liv."

Olivia chuckled leaning up into her ear. "No one said I played fair." She sucked her ear lobe into her mouth causing a moan from her again then trailed kisses to her lips, taking her in a deep sensual kiss.

Natalia buried her hands in Olivia's hair and just held on. It was without a doubt the most sensual, arousing kiss she had ever been a party to. Olivia devoured her mouth kissing her with all the love she had. They pulled away from the kiss panting trying to catch their breaths.

Natalia kissed her nose. "Wow. That was… I don't even know how to describe that."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh honey, that was nothing compared to what I want to do to you when we are ready for more. That, was just a preview."

Natalia groaned and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss started desperate but turned loving. They lay there just leisurely kissing for a while. Eventually Olivia detached from the, oh so tempting mouth and settled into her shoulder once more lightly kissing her neck.

Natalia kissed her head and settled in, both fell asleep fairly quickly safe in the arms of their love.


	9. Chapter 9

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 9

The next morning Natalia was at the stove cooking, and Emma and Rafe were setting the table talking about her project when Olivia stumbled into the room.

Rafe watched as his ma's face lit up the second she saw her. Olivia shuffled over kissed her cheek and took the coffee she was offered then sat. By the time she was finishing her first cup Natalia was setting the food out then refilled her cup before sitting herself. Again Rafe was filled with a sense of normalcy. They weren't acting, they weren't hesitant, this was just who and how they were and it warmed his heart.

After saying grace and filling their plates Olivia addressed the group, "So, what are our plans today?"

Emma sat forward. "Rafe and I are going to finish decorating my volcano." Rafe nodded and they high fived.

Natalia smiled. "I'm going to put dinner in the slow cooker after breakfast so it can cook all day. I need to move things around in our room to make space for your things."

Olivia sat and thought for a moment. "Can we exchange beds? Mine is softer and has that pillow top."

Rafe looked up. "I can help with that, just let me know when you are ready to move them around."

Natalia rubbed his arm, "Thank you mijo. That's fine with me, I don't care which bed we use."

Rafe took another bite then looked to Natalia, "Hey ma, can we go to the goodwill or something this week? I was given two changes of clothes when I left the prison but I need some slacks and dress shirts to look for jobs once I get to the halfway house and a few other things. Everything I have upstairs doesn't fit except for my sweat pants."

Natalia nods, "Of course…"

She was about to say more but Olivia cut in. "Did you not see the box in the bottom of your closet or the garment bag hanging?"

Rafe shook his head. "Ma said everything I had was in the drawers."

Olivia sighed, she had forgotten about the clothes. "Go to your closet. There is a box with everything you should need in it. There is also a garment bag hanging with the suit you wore at your hearing and four more pairs of slacks, dress shirts and ties. I would have hung everything but I couldn't find any hangers, we can pick some up tomorrow when we're in town."

They both just stared at her dumbfounded. Rafe recovered first, "You bought me clothes?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, I gave two sets and your new shoes to the prison for your release in case you were detained overnight before coming home. The rest I put in your closet. Mel brought your suit back to me and I hung it in there after it went to the drycleaners. Your dress shoes I put in the box."

Natalia finally found her voice, "Olivia what did you do?"

Olivia looked to her confused. "Um… I got him some much needed clothes. I could tell that he had grown a few inches and bulked up. I knew his old stuff wouldn't fit. I had Mel get his sizes for me from the prison." Natalia just sat in shock. Olivia started to think she had done something wrong. "Are you mad at me? Did I do the wrong thing here? I knew he would need clothes for job interviews and everyday clothes. I was just trying to help."

Natalia shook her head. "I'm not mad querida. I'm shocked that you thought of all that and that you didn't think to tell me you did it."

Olivia looked down. "I'm sorry, I had planned on telling you. I had actually planned on taking both of you with me to get everything once he was home, but Emma and I were shopping for her some new things and I thought he at least needed a suit for court and clothes to wear home." She and Emma giggled "We got a little carried away I think."

Emma laughed. "Just a little. We just got what he needed even if he is going to look like a preppy boy."

Rafe just looked confused and Olivia smiled. "He will not. Emma thinks you're going to look like a preppy boy in your business attire. It's not that bad, it's just slacks and button down shirts."

Emma made a face, "and ties and argyle socks."

Rafe laughed. "Hey, I look like a stud in a suit and tie."

Natalia broke in. "Olivia, how much did you spend on his clothes?"

Olivia knew what was coming next and she looked to Rafe. "Why don't you and Emma go see what's in the box and we will be up shortly." Rafe nodded sensing that this may not be good and took Emma upstairs. Once they were out of the room Olivia looked back to Natalia. "I don't really remember but I have the receipts in case something didn't fit."

Natalia shook her head. "I want to see them so I can pay you back."

Olivia sat up straighter. "What!? Why?"

Natalia sighed. "Because I can buy my son's clothes."

Olivia leaned back like she had been slapped. "Your son. I thought it was OUR son and OUR daughters, or did I dream that part of our talk."

Natalia leaned forward and took her hand. "They are ours, but you keep leaving me out of the decision process and I don't like it."

Olivia sighed. "So it's ok for you to go get things Emma needs for school or a new church dress or whatever. Or for you to run out and buy Ava a new suitcase when hers broke the last time she was here. You can do that but I can't help our son and buy him some much needed clothes?"

Natalia shook her head. "It's different Olivia. I buy little things here and there. You bought him an entire wardrobe. That had to cost a fortune."

Olivia leaned forward and caressed her face. "I love my children, and that includes our son. I may have gone overboard a little but it's nothing I haven't done for Emma or Ava. Hell, when Ava was here last I spent more on her for some new clothes. I just want to help provide for my kids what they need. Please don't fight with me over buying out son clothes."

Natalia deflated, "Fine, but seriously Liv, you have to slow down. I can help too."

Olivia smiled, "I know you can, like I said, we just got a little carried away. I hadn't planned on buying all that without you both there."

Natalia smiled back. "Ok, but no more without us talking about it." At Olivia's guilty look Natalia sighed. "What else did you do?"

Olivia looked down, "I may have bought him a phone on our account."

Natalia tried not to smile. "What kind of phone Olivia?"

Olivia looked up giving her best pout. "An IPhone."

Natalia gasped. "Olivia! That phone cost more than both of our blackberries."

She shook her head. "No it didn't. I got it free when I added the line. I also upgraded our lines and got us both one for free. They're on my desk at work, we can activate them tomorrow, they are so much better than the blackberries. I only spent money on the ITunes cards and headphones."

Natalia shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Olivia smiled and leaned forward. "Love me and keep me?"

Natalia sighed nodding then kissed her deeply. "I can do that, thank you."

Olivia smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Let's go see if he likes his clothes."

Natalia nodded and they headed up the stairs.

Rafe stood at his bed looking at the bounty spread upon it. She had bought him five different pairs of jeans ten t-shirts, boxers, undershirts, pajama pants, socks, another pair of running shoes and dress shoes. A couple of pairs of sweats, several hoodies, two jogging suits, a leather jacket and a Cubs jacket. We was overwhelmed and that didn't even include what was in the garment bag. His suit from the hearing, four more pairs of slacks, four different color button down shirts and several ties that matched. Two pairs of cargo paints, four polo shirts and the five pairs of argyle socks that matched all of his dress shirts and some plain black dress socks.

He didn't know what to think. No one in his entire life, besides his ma, had ever cared for him this way. Even his father had not been at this level, even when he had lived with him. This woman had helped him get into a new prison when he had been being hurt every day. She helped his ma get her money back after she had lost it. She helped her get this house and shared her daughters with her. All the while doing everything in her power to get him out and home. Leaving extra money at the jail for him, and making sure he had his meds. She told his ma she loved him like a son and with everything he knew and saw over the past few months and the especially last few days, he had no doubt of her feelings for him. It wasn't just for his ma either, it was for him, just because she loved him.

He had been willing to accept her into his life for his ma's sake, because she loved her and she made her happy. Now, he was really understanding that he had a real family for the first time in his life. Two parents who loved him, a little sister who he thought the world of and a big sister he hoped to get to know better as well. He turned as they walked into his room and he went straight to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his face in her neck and hugged her close. "Thank you," he whispered into her neck.

Olivia was caught off guard at first but quickly hugged him back. "Your welcome son." She rubbed his back as she felt him start to shake slightly. "Hey, what is it?"

Natalia watched as her boy burrowed into Olivia and started to cry. Rafe took a breath trying to compose himself. "No one but ma has ever cared for me this way, it's a little overwhelming."

Olivia smiled and held him close. "Well get used to it because you guys are stuck with me."

Rafe chuckled into her neck. "I can think of worse things." He squeezed her gently one last time and kissed her cheek as he pulled away. "Thank you for loving me."

She wiped his eyes and kissed his forehead. "It is entirely my pleasure. You, your sisters and your ma are my life. I would do anything for any of you."

He nodded and grabbed Natalia's hand. "You gotta see this ma."

Natalia went with him to the bed as he animatedly showed her everything that Olivia had gotten for him. She was shocked at the shear amount of clothing that filled the bed and garment bag. If she hadn't just witnessed their son break down in Olivia's arms she may have scolded her again for going overboard. The happiness that poured off their boy in waves kept her from it. She had never seen him show that kind of vulnerability with anyone but herself. It was an amazing thing to realize that her son finally had two parents that loved him unconditionally.

Emma started to get antsy, "Rafe, are we going to finish the volcano soon?"

Rafe looked down and ruffled her hair. "Yea, just let me put all this up."

Natalia smiled. "Why don't you go ahead with Emma? I have some extra hangers that I will bring in here and put this all away for you."

Rafe shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to put it all away myself and arrange my closet."

Natalia smiled. "Ok mijo. Let's get the hangers then Emma and I can clean up breakfast while you put your things up then you guys can get started."

He and Emma nodded and they went about doing what she had said. A little while later Olivia was resting on the couch watching Emma and Rafe paint her volcano. They had eaten lunch, she had taken her midday meds and she was now drifting in and out, her pain meds taking the edge off so she could rest comfortably.

Natalia had been upstairs putting Olivia's things away in their room and all that was left to do was to have Rafe move the beds around. She came down the stairs and smiled at the sight of their children with their heads together finishing her project. She came around the couch and sat gently beside her half sleeping love, running a hand through her hair.

Olivia looked up. "Need some help yet?" she said groggily.

Natalia shook her head. "No, it's all done except for the bed."

Olivia looked stunned. "That was quick. I would have helped."

Natalia leaned down and kissed her lightly. "You did. It helped me knowing that you were down here resting." She motioned toward the kids. "How's that going?"

Olivia smiled over at them. "Their almost done. Rafe rummaged through his old toys you keep in the attic and found his large tin of army men. He found tons of plastic trees and they are now attaching them to the base. They should be done soon." Natalia nodded, kissed her again and got up moving into the kitchen.

A couple hours later the volcano was done and drying. Rafe had moved the beds and Natalia had made them both with fresh linens. They ate dinner and settled in for another night like the previous one. They had decided that Rafe would just go with them to work in the morning since they had to go by the police station for them to take more picture in case they needed to talk to them more.

Once their movie was over and the kids were in bed Olivia and Natalia settled in together in their now finished room and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. Tomorrow would bring the beginning how the town would react to them being together and what Frank had done, but neither cared as long as they faced it together.


	10. Chapter 10

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 10

Monday morning dawned and like the day before found Natalia, Rafe and Emma in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast when Olivia stumbled in. She walked over to Natalia at the stove and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She kissed her neck lightly. "You should have woke me to help. You keep letting me sleep in and I'm going to get spoiled."

Natalia turned her head and kissed her sweetly. "You need the extra rest while you are healing. Once your better I'll be back on morning tyrant duties to get you both up early."

Olivia chuckled into her neck, kissed it one last time then turned to grab her coffee. "Thank you." She kissed both kids on the head and sat. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

Natalia sat some food on the table. "We are driving Emma in this morning to drop off her project. Then we need to go by the police department to get more pictures and talk to Mallet. At 11:00 we have a management meeting. After lunch you have a conference call to Chicago for that hotel that's for sale that you were considering."

She paused for a moment thinking as she finished putting breakfast on the table. "I have that meeting with the liquor vendor in the afternoon. I also have a staff meeting with the maid staff about the changes you wanted implemented. Jane is picking up Emma today and bringing her to us. We also have to check in with Josh at some point today and see how the remodel of the 2nd floor is going."

She sat, they said grace and tucked into their food. Rafe sat for a moment eating then looked to Olivia, "What am I going to be doing today?"

Olivia swallowed and took a drink. "Well, I thought you could just hang around the hotel and see what happens behind the scene if you want. If you get bored you can always go to the suite and watch TV. We also need to get your ma's car today. I figured you could drive it home after work since she will be driving me until my shoulder is better."

Rafe nodded. "Ok, sounds good."

Natalia looked up, "I thought you gave up your suite?"

Olivia smiled. "I did, but after Friday I decided to take the one we use and keep it blocked out for us in case we needed it for anything. I want to take a few changes of clothes for all of us and leave it there."

Natalia thought for a moment. "I can get us some stuff ready tonight. We should also get some extra toiletries for all of us to keep there. I know you would rather have your own."

Olivia nodded and continued eating. Emma looked between her mommies. "Do I have to go to school? I want to stay at the Beacon with all of you."

Natalia smiled. "No baby, you have to go to school, but after Jane drops you off you can stay with us in the office if you want."

Emma sighed but nodded. "Ok ma."

Natalia just beamed, she would never get tired of Emma calling her ma. "I tell you what, how about tonight we have a game night after dinner?" she looked Rafe and Olivia who just smiled and nodded.

Emma clapped and bounced in her seat. "Yea, that would be so cool. We can play monopoly."

Rafe smiled. "I love monopoly."

Olivia shook her head, "You won't after she takes you for all your worth. The kid is a shark." They all laughed and finished breakfast.

Everyone but Rafe had finished dressing for the day and were now waiting for him downstairs. When he came down Olivia let out a whistle and Natalia's hand flew to her heart. "Oh mijo you look so handsome."

He did a turn at the bottom of the stairs smiling. He was wearing a dark purple button down with gray slacks, black wingtip shoes and a gray and purple tie, his leather jacket in hand. "I look like a stud in this."

They laughed, Olivia stepped toward him and straightened his tie. "You look absolutely amazing, but why the dress clothes today?"

Rafe shrugged, "Well I figured if I'm going to be hangin with you guys in the office I may as well look presentable. Wouldn't want to look like a bum at my parent's workplace."

Olivia beamed and Natalia just smiled at them. "You look wonderful baby now, we need to load up the volcano and headed to Emma's school before she's late." They all piled in the SUV and headed into town.

When they arrived they decided to all walk her in to help carry all of her things for the science fair tomorrow. When they walked into her class Ms. Jennings turned and smiled. "Good morning Emma, looks like you brought your whole family to school today."  
Emma beamed, "Yep, their helping me carry in my project. My brother helped me make it and I think it turned out great."

Ms. Jennings showed them to a table to set her things on and looked it over. "Oh Emma it looks so good. I bet you put a lot of work into it."

Emma smiled and bounced in place. "It took two days and Rafe helped me. He gave me his old toy trees and helped me put them on."

"Well I hope you all will be here tomorrow for the science fair and demonstrations." She said looking to the others.

Olivia and Rafe nodded and Natalia smiled, "We wouldn't miss it." She turned to Emma, "Ok baby, we need to get going but we will see you at the office after Jane picks you up."

Emma hugged her, "Ok ma, I can't wait for game night." She turned and hugged Rafe and Olivia then ran off to find her friends.

Olivia turned to Ms. Jennings, "She made a presentation board as well to show the progress from beginning to end but we left it at home. We will bring it in the morning."

"That's fine, she got it done early anyway. So far she's the only one that brought their project in today."

Rafe chuckled. "I think she would have finished it Saturday if she hadn't had to wait for it to dry before painting and decorating it. She was so excited putting it all together."

Ms. Jennings laughed, "Yep, that's Emma. Always so eager."

Olivia looked to her watch then to Natalia, "We need to get going if we're going to make it to the station and back for our meeting in time honey."

Natalia nodded, "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Ms. Jennings have a good day."

They said their goodbyes and headed out. Ms. Jennings watched them leave, 'Roommates my ass' she thought to herself and turned back to start class.

They pulled up to the station and Doris met them at the car. "Hey you guys. Olivia how is your shoulder and arms today?"

Olivia gave a small smile. "Still hurts quite a bit but feeling a little better. Thanks for meeting us."

"Of course, I want to make sure they are doing this right. I want to get him in front of a judge as soon as possible."

Natalia took Olivia's hand, "Let's get this over with, we need to get to work."

They went in and spoke to Mallet for a bit and took more pictures, her arms looking three times as bad as they had Friday night. They had finished up and were headed out when Chief Wolfe called them into his office.

He motioned for them to sit as he sat behind his desk. "How are you ladies today?"

Natalia smiled slightly. "We are doing ok, just ready to be done here and head to work."

Chief Wolfe sat forward. "Let me get straight to it. What can we do to get you to drop the charges and let this go?"

Olivia's mouth fell open and Natalia just stared at him for a moment but recovered quickly. "Excuse me? You're going to have to repeat that because I know I didn't hear that correctly."

Chief sighed, "Look, I know what he did was wrong but you have to admit that it was a heat of the moment thing. You know Frank wouldn't hurt a fly. Emotions were running high and alcohol was involved. You left him standing at the alter then he finds you in the arms of someone else the same day. It couldn't have been easy for him."

Natalia was fuming, "I imagine it wasn't, but the fact remains that he had no right to put his hands on anyone. He wouldn't have seen it at all if he hadn't unlawfully entered our home with a key he stole from me. He had every right to be upset at the failed wedding and my giving him his ring back, but he crossed a line by throwing Olivia into a wall causing injury to her shoulder and arms. So no, we will not drop the charges."

Chief Wolfe sat back, "I never said what he did was right. Just that it was in the heat of the moment. What if I could give you something to make up for it all?"

Olivia finally found her voice. "What the hell do you think you can give us that will make up for him terrorizing our family and causing me physical harm?"

Chief smirked, "Rafe's release from his obligation to the Halfway House. Free and clear to come home for good."

Natalia and Olivia just sat there open mouthed, looked at Rafe than back to each other stunned.

Rafe was furious that the man was using him against his parents. "Do you honestly think that I would let my parents get me out of my crap by letting that abusive asshole free? No, you will not use me against them. I have two months at the Halfway House and I will gladly do my time if it means that that bastard is locked up for his crimes."

Olivia put a hand on his arm. "Rafe…"

He shook his head. "No mom. What happens the next time? They let him out and he 'has a few too many' and shows up at the house. What if Emma is in the room or he hurts ma or you again. No, I will not take that chance for two lousy months."

Chief Wolfe cuts in, "I have connections and I can get your record expunged."

They all just stared at him then Rafe stood and went to the door. "DORIS!"

Olivia and Natalia just gaped at him as Doris rushed through the door. Once she was in and he closed the door he turned to her. "Can you explain to your cousin that my family cannot be bought?"

Doris looked shock to the Chief. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what he is talking about we were just discussing the case."

Rafe held up his ma's phone. He had been playing a game waiting on them to get done and started recording the conversation the moment the chief wanted them to drop the charges. He hit play and the entire conversation played out. Doris looked furious, Natalia and Olivia smiled at Rafe and Chief Wolfe turned pale.

Once it finished Rafe turned it off and looked to Doris. "We cannot be blackmailed. I won't let it happen."

Doris held out a hand. "May I?" Rafe nodded and handed her the phone. She quickly sent the recording to herself and handed it back. She walked to the door and stuck her head out, "Mallet? Bring another officer with you and get in here."

Mallet came in a moment latter with the officer from Friday night, "Yes ma'am?"

Doris looked to Chief Wolfe, "I want you to arrest Mr. Wolfe here for obstruction of justice, bribery, aiding and abetting, and tampering with an active case." She paused for a breath to calm herself. "Dennis put your badge and gun on the desk."

Chief Wolfe's dropped his head and complied. Mallet looked extremely confused but did as he was told. After reading him his rights he looked back to Doris for instruction. "Put him in a holding cell and I will email you the recording of him trying to bully and bribe Olivia and Natalia to drop the charges against Frank."

Mallet looked down at his Chief with disgust, "Yes ma'am." With that he pushed him out of the room.

Doris turned back to Olivia and Natalia, "I swear to you they will not get away with this." She looked to Rafe. "You are one smart cookie. Thank you for thinking so fast and getting that recorded."

Rafe shrugged, "I was playing a game and when he started spouting off that crap I started recording him. I won't let them suffer for my crimes. I yelled for you before he made an offer they actually considered to help me."

Olivia's head was still reeling from all that had just transpired but what was getting to her the most was Rafe had just called her mom. She stood and walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug that he gladly reciprocated. "Thank you son. I am still working with Mel on getting your record expunged since you were a minor when it happened."

Rafe shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I will figure out something if it doesn't turn out, but I will not have a family in danger because I screwed up. I won't risk any of you."

Natalia came over and hugged them both. "I'm proud of you mijo."

They stayed that way for a moment before Mallet came back to take all their statements. Natalia put a call in to Greg to reschedule the morning meeting. By the time they finished everything it was almost noon and they headed to lunch inviting Doris along with them.

Doris turned to them as they left. "I called Blake and she said that Marina was out of town today and not working if you want to go to Company for lunch."

Olivia looked to Natalia. "It's whatever you want to do."

Natalia shrugged, "I could use a Buzz burger and I know you and Rafe have been craving them so let's go."

Olivia and Rafe nodded happily and they climbed in the SUV and headed for company.


	11. Chapter 11

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 11

When they entered Company they were greeted with silence and everyone looking at them. Olivia went to speak but Natalia placed a calming hand on her lower back and she deflated. They found a table and settled there. Almost instantly the talking resumed and they didn't have to guess as to the topic.

Doris shook her head and spoke quietly. "By Saturday afternoon it was all over town about the failed wedding and your altercation with Frank and why."

Olivia sighed. "Sometimes I hate living in this fishbowl of a town."

Blake chose then to come over. "Hey guys. Olivia how are you? Buzz told me about how bad you were hurt and I've been worried but didn't want to intrude."

Olivia smiled. "I'm doing ok. Still hurts like hell but my pain meds help."

Blake sighed in relief, "Thank god. I almost came out to check on you yesterday but wasn't sure if you two wanted Company employees around."

Natalia smiled. "Blake, you're our friend. You could have come out to check on us."

Blake nodded and Doris looked to her. "So, what is the reaction looking like?"

Blake sat next to Doris and looked to Olivia and Natalia, "Mostly it's favorable to you guys. There have been a few that thought he was justified but not very many. Most people say you had to have been blind not to have seen that you guys were more than friends and Frank took things too far when he found out. There are varied stories floating around about what actually happened but I have been quick to set the ones that are outright lies straight."

Olivia took her hand. "Thank you Blake."

Blake just smiled and Doris nudged her with her shoulder. "After I talked to you guys on Saturday I came and talked to Blake and had her on damage control and keeping an ear out since Company is the gossip hub of this town."

Natalia smiled, "Thank you guys for your help. I could care less what people think but whatever can be done to keep it at least to the truth is good."

Olivia nodded her agreement and they decided to order. They sat and talked and just enjoyed lunch with their friends. Blake ran back and forth between her tables and them. When they were done the girls hugged Blake bye and led Rafe out to head to work. Doris stayed to finish her coffee before heading to work herself.

Halfway to work Olivia's phone rang. She smiled looking at the caller ID, Ava. She had tried to call her all weekend but never go through to her. "Hello Ava."

" _Mom, Are you ok? I just got your messages and just got off the phone with Reva. You said you had an altercation with Frank and she said you were in the hospital Friday night. What the hell is going on there? Do I need to come home?"_

Olivia sighed, "I tried to call all weekend. I didn't want someone else saying something and worrying you. I'm fine, I was in the hospital ER Friday to get some stitches but I was not admitted."

" _Tell me what happened. Why did you need stitches and what does Frank have to do with it? Reva said you ran off with his bride and he kicked your ass."_

Olivia chuckled. "Well that's not exactly what happened." She spent the next few minutes telling her what had happened from the beginning. They were pulling into the Beacon as she finished her story. "Hold on just a second honey." She turned to Natalia. "I'm going to finish this call with Ava if you want to go on in. I know you had a lot to do today. I'll be in shortly."

Natalia leaned over and kissed her softly, "Ok querida, I'll get both our computers booted up and get started on my day. Come see me when you get done."

Olivia stole one last kiss taking the keys from her. "Ok baby, see you in a few."

Natalia and Rafe exited the SUV and she went back to her call. "OK Ava, I'm back."

 _Ava was still shocked by what her mother told her and what she just heard. "Ok, your telling me that you and Natalia have been in love for months and that you have been fighting your feelings for each other. She ran scared to Frank and you pushed for them to be together. Then she agrees to marry the idiot and you wait until her wedding day to finally admit your feelings only to still push her to Frank. She runs out mid wedding and you follow and she admits she loves you. Frank walked in on you kissing and proceeded to throw you into a wall."_

Olivia sighed, "Yea, that about covers it. Rafe called 911 when he heard us arguing and now Frank is in jail."

 _Ava blew out a breath. "I just booked a flight out. I'll be there at 6:00."_

Olivia smiled, "You don't need to come home honey. I'm ok."

 _Ava chuckled, "Yea, maybe but I'm coming anyway. I need to see this myself and talk to Natalia. She'll tell me if you're really ok. You always say you are even when you're not. Anyway, gottta go, my flight leaves in an hour. See you soon mom."_

With that she hung up the phone, not giving Olivia a chance to reply. Olivia chuckled again, got out and locked up the car. She headed in and to Natalia's office.

When she entered Natalia looked up, "Hey, how was the talk with Ava?"

Olivia sighed sitting on her couch. "It went ok I think. She's on her way here though. She'll be in at 6:00."

Natalia came around her desk and set next to Olivia, "Thank god I got her room ready yesterday. I took everything out of the tiny bedroom downstairs up to your old room to give her more space when she's home."

Olivia smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I was so out of it on pain killers yesterday I didn't even see you doing that."

Natalia sighed and settled against her. "You were napping when I did it. She did have much there so it didn't take long. I did notice that her toiletries she keep there are almost empty. We should run by the store before she gets here. Why is she coming? Just to check on you?"

Olivia smiled, "That and to see us together I think."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her softly. "Ok, you have a conference call and I have a call to make to the liquor vendor. Come see me after your conference call and we will go up and see how Josh's crew is doing."

Olivia nodded then looked around. "Where is Rafe?"

Natalia smiled, "He went on rounds with Greg. Said he wanted to see how things worked around here."

Olivia chuckled, kissed her lightly and headed to her own office. As she was about to enter her office Rafe and Greg rounded the corner, "Hey Rafe, you got a minute?"

He nodded and followed her into her office. She walked over to the desk and picked up the bag and laptop sitting there. "Can you do me a favor and get these phone set up for me? I need a new ITunes account set up with these ITunes cards added to it." She handed him a credit card along with the bag and computer, "Set it up to this card. The name of whose phone is whose are on the boxes. Don't mix them up or your ma and I will not receive important calls like we need to."

He sat and started taking things out of the bag. "I need your email address and a password for the account."

Olivia grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the information for him. "Set the account up on the computer first then set it up in each phone, this way we can share music and apps and only pay once for them." she walked over to her desk and sat, "I have an important conference call to make, you can just sit in here on the couch and work on the phones. In mine and Natalia's box there is a list of Apps I need on each phone. Then you can work on yours and put whatever you want on it."

Rafe looked up shocked. "Mine?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, yours. I got us each one. Just get your ma's and mine done first then you can play with yours. There is a $50 card in there for you and two $100 one for your ma and I. Get whatever you want, after you spend your $50 we can talk about how you can earn more."

He just nodded dumbfounded and turned on the computer as she went about setting up her call. He set up the new account, loaded the ITunes cards then pulled out the list from Olivia's box. He purchased all the apps she requested, wrote down how much each was so he could add it up after. He put that list back and pulled the one out of Natalia's box and purchased those as well, wrote them down and returned the list to the box. He set up Olivia's phone first, adding the new account then started downloading the apps he purchased.

He was about to start Natalia's when Olivia ended her call and walked over. "Why don't you take a break? We have an hour before your ma's afternoon meeting and we are going to see the progress on the second floor remodel."

Rafe stood and stretched. "I finished yours and was just about to set up ma's. I'll finish it when we get back."

Olivia took her phone, "Excellent, thank you, this saves me a lot of time." She took her sim card out of her old phone and put it in her new.

Rafe reorganized his piles and went to stand beside her. "I can transfer all your photos and contact information when we get back or I can download the pictures to the laptop."

Olivia shook her head. "No, that laptop was set back to factory settings last week. It's yours now. I got me and Natalia each new MacBook so you are getting my old one and Emma will get Natalia's old one. They didn't have enough space on them for what we needed for work so I upgraded to better ones."

Rafe just looked shocked. "Mom, you don't have to keep giving me things."

Olivia sighed, "I know that, I'm not trying to buy you or anything. I wouldn't have gotten you a new laptop unless you were starting school these are just our old ones we won't be using. You and Emma may as well get some use out of them. The phone was free when I set up your phone line. It was time for your ma and I to upgrade so I just did it all at once. You need a phone to be able to contact us and for your job search."

Rafe shook his head, "I didn't think you were trying to buy me. I just don't want you to spend too much money on me. I appreciate absolutely everything you have done for me but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Olivia chuckled, "So much like your ma. You're not taking advantage of me, you're my son and I take care of my family. Just say thank you and move on."

Rafe chuckled shaking his head, "Ok mom, thank you."

Olivia pulled him into a hug then pushed him playfully out of the room. They met up with Natalia and headed up to the second floor.


	12. Chapter 12

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 12

When the elevator door opened they were greeted with the sound of power tools, hammering and music. Olivia called out for Josh and he stuck his head out of the room he was in. "Hey you guys. Come to see the progress?"

Olivia smiled, "Yes, we wanted to see how things were going and if we are on schedule."

Josh nodded. "Ok, just a sec." He ducked back in the room and came back out with three hard hats. "I know they are not stylish but safety first."

They smiled taking the hats, putting them on and following him down the hall. "These rooms down here are finished. We have only four left to complete then the hall will be last. We are actually ahead of schedule right now."

The walked in to a finished room and just gaped. Natalia recovered first. "Oh Josh, it looks better then I imagined."

Olivia nodded, "Yes it does. This is amazing. Once this is finished will you be able to start on the third floor soon. I want to get all ten floors done as soon as possible."

Josh thought for a second, "We will be starting right away. I will give the crew two days off then get back to it. If all goes as planned and we don't run into any unforeseen problems on the other floors I would say it should be done by the end of May."

Olivia smiled, "Excellent, just in time for the busy summer season." She looked to Natalia, "Honey, we need to get a photographer in her as soon as this floor is done for new brochures and the website photos. The remodel to the lobby and Restaurant were finished in December so we should be able to get all the pictures we need."

Natalia thought for a moment. "The landscapers will be here next week so if we aim for three weeks we should be able to get new outside pictures too and have the brochure and website updated in a month. Plenty of time before the busy season."

Rafe had been looking around and came up to them. "Hey mom, you should talk to Ashley Wolfe. She took some photography classes and is really good at pamphlets and stuff. She may give you a better price, and she is also a wiz with computers and webpage setup."

Olivia looked thoughtful. "I'll think about that and give her a call for some samples. I didn't know you two were that close."

Rafe shrugged, "She sent me a letter every week and visited me once a month. She's a good friend and was always sending me copies of things she worked on. She's really good."

Olivia nods, "Ok, I'll give her a call."

Natalia walked up still looking around. "I think you should look into new bed spreads. The ones we have now will look ok in here but we could do better."

Olivia looked at the bed then the rest of the room. "You're right. Get me some samples on what you think will work and we will look at it."

Natalia nodded making a note of it and to call Ashley. "Ok, I have a staff meeting with the maids in twenty minutes so I am going to head back to my office then to the conference room. I'll let you know when I am done. Emma will be here in an hour and a half." She said her goodbyes to Josh and Rafe and headed off.

Josh smiled after her. "I think that was the best move you ever made hiring her. She's great."

Olivia smiled wistfully, "Yes she is. Ok, is there anything else you need or are you guys set?"

Josh shook his head. "We're all set, and thank you for sending up lunch every day. They guys like it a lot."

Rafe was looking at a wall then turned to them. "This wallpaper is loose from the wall, and that crown molding is crooked." He said pointing up.

Josh smiled, "Good eye, I have it in my work order to get to it. I noticed it this morning when I inspected the room."

Rafe nodded and went back to looking around. Olivia just smiled proudly at him then turned back to Josh. "Well I may have my inspector over there go through the rooms when you are done. I didn't see either of those things."

Josh chuckled, "Whatever makes you happy. He has a good eye so I wouldn't mind."

They went to another room but this one was unfinished and one of the workers was fitting the crown molding in there. Rafe walked over and started talking to the worker asking questions while Olivia and Josh talked. Josh was listening to Rafe talk him for a moment then they moved on. They went through every room talking while Rafe asked questions to the workers. Once Olivia was satisfied they walked to the elevators.

Josh pressed the button for them. "I will let you know when it's done and ready to be dressed up with linens and whatever else you dress a room with."

Olivia nodded and stepped on to the elevator but Josh stopped Rafe. "Hey Rafe, you got a minute?"

Rafe looked to Olivia who shrugged then back to Josh, "Sure." He turned back to Olivia, "I'll meet you down there and finish those downloads to the phones when I'm done here."

Olivia smiled. "No problem. I'll be in my office, no rush. If I have stepped out go ahead and go in and get started."

Rafe nodded and turned back to Josh as the doors closed. "What can I do for you?"

Josh took him into an empty room. "I noticed you asking a lot of questions to my guys. I was wondering if you were just curious or if you were interested in this kind of work?"

Rafe shrugged, "I took some wood shop classes in high school and they had some training programs at the prison I took. I was in the shop there anytime I wasn't in the library studying for my GED. I like to work with my hands and I was just interested in the process of the remodel."

Josh smiled "Is this something you want to do for a living or is it more of a hobby thing?"

"I would love to do something like this for a living. I was thinking about taking some more classes after I get out of the halfway house. I have to find work while I am in there before they will let me out so I have to wait until after for more schooling but it is definitely something I've been considering." He said still looking around at all the tools.

Josh pulled a dust cloth off a chair and motioned for him to sit. "How would you like to take an apprenticeship with me to learn how to do all of this first hand? On the job training. They job pays $12 per hour during training and we will discuss your rate after you finish depending on your skill. You can start next week after you go to the halfway house. I will work around the hours you need."

Rafe just looked at him shocked. "No offence but why would you do that? Hire someone with no training?"

Josh chuckled. "Most of my workers started out that way. I prefer to train them myself or have my son train them so I know they are up to my standards and I am not getting a bunch of bad habits. This is not a hand out and it is not because of Olivia and Natalia being my friends. You have a good eye and the questions you were asking impressed me. So, what do you think?"

Rafe just stood there still in shook then shook it off. "I would like that very much. What would I need to get started, tool and clothing wise?"

Josh thought for a moment. "Well, your clothes will be provided. Lewis construction shirts and carpenters jeans. You will need work boots, preferably steel toed, and I will give you a list of tools you need. Anything you can't afford right away I can get for you and we can make a payment plan and take the cost out of your paycheck. Otherwise you just need your own transportation."

Rafe considered it for a moment. "Ok, I would really like to take the job but I need to talk to my parents about transportation. My ma may be able to let me use her car since she usually just rides in with Liv. Can I talk to them and come back before you leave for the day?"

Josh nodded. "Absolutely, I'll be here until six."

Rafe shook his hand and went to the elevator. His head was spinning. He may have just got a really good job before he even tried. He just needed a reliable way to get to work.

When he walked into Olivia's office she and Natalia were bent over some papers talking. He didn't even notice them, he just sat on the couch in a daze. Olivia and Natalia shared a look and went to him.

They sat on either side of him and Olivia rubbed his back. "What's wrong son?"

He looked up still a little shocked. "I think I might have just got a job."

They looked at each other stunned. Natalia recovered first, "Where mijo?"

Rafe turned to her. "Josh offered me an apprenticeship with him to learn the construction business."

Olivia smiled proudly. "I thought he was a little over interested in what you were asking his workers. I take it something you said peaked his interest."

Rafe nodded, "Yes, he said I had a good eye and was impressed with the questions I was asking. He said work clothes were provided and any tools I can't afford we would make up a payment plan for them to come out of my check. I also need work boots, but there's a problem."

Natalia rubbed his leg. "What's the problem, your record?"

Rafe shook his head. "No, I need transportation. Can I use your car ma? Don't you usually just ride with mom?"

Natalia thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Sometimes we need both, but I have some savings. We may be able to get you your own if we can find an affordable one."

Olivia spoke up, "I have two beacon trucks for sale. We're selling them for $6,000. How much do you have saved?"

Natalia shook her head. "I might just have that after my next check."

Olivia thought for a moment, "How about this? What if we go get the things you need, I will add them to the price of the truck and we will figure out a payment plan for you to buy it and afford the insurance, gas and still be able to save some? Did he say what the job pays?"

Rafe nodded starting to get excited, "$12 an hour starting pay and he will work with the hours at the halfway house for me."

Olivia looked to Natalia. "What do you think? A truck will work better with that kind of work and they both have four wheel drive. Either would be more reliable than a cheap car and he's paying for it himself."

Natalia looked to Rafe. "I'm ok with that mijo. What do you think?"

Rafe sat up straighter. "I really want this job ma. It's exactly what I've been thinking about doing and I get to have on the job training and make a really good paycheck. I won't have to pay for classes and it will fulfill my requirements at the halfway house and get me home quicker. I really want this."

Natalia looked to Olivia, "Well, than I have no problem with him making payments for the truck, but I can buy the tools and boots you need." She looked back to him.

Rafe shook his head, "I would rather do it mom's way. I want to pay my own way and do this myself. Please ma let me do this."

Natalia looked to Olivia again who nodded and she turned back to Rafe. "Ok mijo. If it means that much to you that's what we'll do."

He pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank you ma." He released her and pulled Olivia in more gently. "Thank you mom."

Olivia rubbed his back. "Any time." They both sat back and he just beamed. Olivia smiled, "Why don't you call the halfway house and find out the times you are able to be out for work and what time you will have to be in every night. Then you can go talk to Josh again and let him know you're taking the job and what your availability is. The number is in my rolodex, you can use my phone."

Rafe hugged them both again and he rushed to the desk. Olivia sat back and Natalia leaned into her. "Why do you have the number in your rolodex?"

Olivia shrugged kissing her temple. "I wanted it in case we had questions or needed to get in contact for an emergency or something."

Natalia leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for loving him so much."

"He's my son, it's what I do." She said with a grin.

Natalia just smiled and lay her head on her shoulder as they listened to Rafe talking to the halfway house people. When he hung up the phone he came over, hugged them again and rushed out of the room to find Josh. They chuckled at his enthusiasm and got up heading back to Olivia's desk to get back to work.

Rafe came back a little while later all smiles to find Olivia on a call, Natalia had went back to her office. He sat and started working on the phones again.

Olivia ended her call and looked over to him. "Why don't we grab your ma and head down to pick which truck you want?"

Rafe nodded happily. "That would be great. Thank you again for this."

Olivia waved him off, "Of course, anything you need."

They grabbed Natalia who now had an excited Emma with her and headed down to the garage. When they got there Olivia showed him both trucks. They were both Ford F-150's, one green and the other blue. She handed him both sets of keys and he looked them both over.

He came back over smiling and handed her the keys to both back. "I think I want the blue one. They both have four doors but I like it because of the doors. Otherwise they are the same inside and both run good."

Olivia took the keys to the blue truck and handed them back. "Ok, then that's the one you get. I want to leave it in the beacon name until you pay it off so the insurance is cheaper for you if that's ok. I already added you on as a driver when you came home last week in case you needed to have a car to borrow. You'll just need to add $75 to your truck payment for the insurance. Otherwise your insurance will be double somewhere else."

Rafe looked to Natalia who nodded and back to Olivia. "Ok, that sounds good. Can I add a little extra to the price and have the tool box that's on the back of the green one?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, there is one that goes on this truck. I'm not sure why they took it off. I will have them put it back before we leave tonight."

Rafe nodded and hugged her again. Emma came over and pulled on his pant leg. "Can I ride in your new truck when we go home?"

Rafe looked to Olivia who nodded then back to Emma. "Sure you can, you're the first person I want to give a ride too."

Emma beamed and hugged him tight.

Olivia looked to Natalia. "Let's go back in and finish up for the day. We still need to get home at a decent hour and I need to pick up Ava at 6:00 while you're getting dinner ready."

Rafe stepped up beside her. "I can go pick her up. You aren't supposed to drive yet and ma's not going to want you standing to cook while she goes."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Ok, you have a point, I'll text her and let her know you're picking her up. Thank you."

They headed back in got back to work. Emma sat with Rafe and watched him set up the phones while their mom's finished up for the day. At 5:00 Olivia and Natalia headed home while Rafe and Emma went out for some ice cream before picking up Ava.


	13. Chapter 13

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 13

Rafe and Emma arrived at the airport with fifteen minutes to spare. Checking the board they see that Ava's flight is scheduled to arrive on time so they sit by baggage claim to wait.

Emma looked up with a sigh. "I don't want you to leave Friday."

Rafe smiles sadly, "I don't either munchkin but I have to. It won't be like before though. I have visitation where you can come see me and I can also sign out to come visit home for a couple of hours a week. I will only be gone about two months this time and will be home as soon as I can."

Emma nods with a slight pout and leans into him. "I know but I'll still miss you. I like having you home with us."

Rafe holds her close and sighs. "Me too baby, me too."

"Do I get one of those hugs?" The voice behind them startles them a little.

The both spin their heads around and Emma squeals jumping up and running to Ava, launching herself into her sisters waiting arms. "I missed you." She says as she holds Emma close.

Emma just nods into her shoulder and started shaking slightly. Ava pulls her head up to look in her eyes to find tears. "Hey, what's this? Why the tears little bean?"

Emma leans back in and buries her head in Ava's neck. "I missed you so much. I hate you being so far away. It's just not fair that I keep having to let my brother and sister go all the time."

Ava rubbed her back and sat next to Rafe. "I know baby. Let me talk to mom and we will see if I can get to see you more."

Rafe reached over and cupped her face. "Once this is over I won't have to leave anymore. But you will see me more now that I'm at the halfway house and I will be working with Josh for the next couple of months at the Beacon so I can see you there too after school sometimes. Then when my time is up I will come home, I promise."

Emma looked at him from Ava's shoulder, "Ok, I'll try to be patient." She leaned up and kissed Ava's cheek then Rafe's and hoped off her lap. "Let's get your bags so we can go home and eat and have game night. Ma said we could."

Ava and Rafe smiled at her. Ava ruffed her hair. "Ok little bean, let's get this show on the road." They stood and went to retrieve her bags.

Rafe carried them out and loaded them in the truck. They all hopped in and headed home.

Ava turned to Rafe. "So, you're working with Josh?"

Rafe smiled, "Yes, he offered me an apprenticeship with him. I'm looking forward to working with him and learning all I can. It's a great opportunity."

Ava leaned back, "Yes it is. He is good at what he does. You couldn't ask for a better teacher." They sat in silence for a moment then she asked, "So? My mom and yours."

Rafe chuckled, "Yea, I didn't get it at first but just spend an hour watching them and you will. They are a unit, a well-oiled machine and they just work. I don't know how else to explain it. I'm telling you, your mom is an awesome woman. I'm happy for ma."

Ava smiled. "Yea, mom's pretty great. Once that woman lets you in, you're in. She loves full force and always takes care of what she considers hers."

Rafe nods, "I'm seeing that. She loves my ma so much and she loves me too. It's a little overwhelming when she loves you but in the best possible way." Ava nodded her agreement and he looked back at Emma who was occupied with a game on Ava's phone, earbuds in place. He looked briefly at Ava. "I wanted to apologize to you for what happened with your dad."

Ava shook her head. "No, you don't have to. Everyone makes mistakes and you have suffered for yours. Don't worry about me. I barely speak to him anymore."

Rafe was a little stunned, they had seemed close. "I'm sorry, did you have a fight or something?"

Ava shook her head. "No, he just doesn't call or check on me like mom does. After I left I did a lot of soul searching and came to the realization that I really don't know him and there is a lot of history that is not good and I think I misjudged a lot of things when I found them both. I just really want to be with mom and could care less if he is around at all. Mom is all I need. I'm just not sure I ever want to have much contact with him at all anymore."

Rafe just listened his heart breaking a little for the sorrow in her voice. "Well, you have Emma too, and now you have me and ma as well. You'll see when we get home. This family they have built is strong and they are fighting to keep it."

Ava smiled. "I think I'm going to like it. Just hearing mom on the phone today I could hear a joy in her I have never heard. I'm happy for her. I came home so I could see it for myself and be a part of it. I've missed them so much." She said looking back at Emma for a moment.

Rafe just grinned. "Well, if you're half as happy as I am becoming about all of this, you'll be doing good."

Ava smiled and watched out the window as the moved closer to home.

Olivia and Natalia arrived home around 5:45. Natalia immediately went to the fridge to figure out dinner. Olivia came up behind her and pulled her away from it and closed the door.

Natalia huffed. "Olivia, I need to get dinner started."

Olivia turned her toward her wrapping her arms around her. "In a minute, you have time."

Natalia was about to protest but Olivia covered her mouth with her own. She kissed her deeply pulling her closer, fitting their hips together.

Natalia moaned into her mouth at the contact and sucked her tongue into her mouth. This caused Olivia to groan and hold her tighter as their kiss turned more heated. After a moment of ravish each other's mouths Natalia pulled out of the kiss, nipping her bottom lip and resting their foreheads together, trying to catch her breath.

She leaned in and kissed her lips again lightly. "Let me get dinner in the oven then we can sit in the living room for a while. I'm making chicken and rice so it will need to cook for an hour and a half."

Olivia groaned, "But I don't want to let go." She said leaning down and kissing her neck.

Natalia moaned when she bit down softly. "What if I promise to hold your place and let you continue this when I'm done? We have to feed our children."

Olivia kissed her neck then moved to her lips. She kissed her passionately but ended it quickly. "Ok, I'm going to go change while you start dinner."

Natalia kissed her lips lightly then pulled away going back to the fridge. Olivia's eyes lingered on her for a moment then she exited the room and headed quickly upstairs to change.

After she finished and started down the stairs Natalia was making her way up. "I'm going to change too. I'll meet you on the couch in a moment."

As they met in the middle of the staircase Olivia pulled Natalia into her and kissed her softly. "Ok, I'll be waiting. Do you want a glass of wine?"

Natalia smiled and nodded, "that would be lovely thank you." They separated and went on about their own tasks.

When Natalia returned Olivia was sitting on the couch sipping her wine staring into space. She looked up smiling as Natalia descended the stairs. Natalia smiled back and came around the couch, took her glass and sat next to Olivia leaning into her.

She took a sip of her wine then sighed happily. "I can't believe that we are actually here."

Olivia looked down at her. "What do you mean? We end up here most nights."

Natalia smile up at her. "No querida, I mean here together. No more secrets, no more hiding. Just us being together."

Olivia leaned down and kissed her gently. "Yea, I'm so glad that we are. I don't even want to think of the alternative." She shivered slightly.

Natalia set her glass down and took Olivia's to do the same, shifting until she faced her, looking her in the eyes. "Don't think of the alternative. It didn't happen. It will never happen. We are here now, together and I am never letting you go. I'm never letting _us_ go."

She leaned in, rubbing their lips together slowly, sensually. She ran her tongue along Olivia's lower lip and immediately accepted entrance when it was granted. She explored every inch of her mouth devastatingly slow, not wanting to miss a single inch of her.

Olivia after a moment pulled her closer deepening the kiss, holding her as close as possible. Their chests rubbed together and they moaned into the kiss and it turned from tender to searing in an instant. Natalia lifted up and put a leg over Olivia, straddling her and buried her hands in her hair.

Olivia's hands fell to her hips and pulled her down into her, causing a deep moan from both as their kiss turned almost desperate. Natalia devoured her while rocking into her. The kiss seamed never ending and things were really heating up.

Olivia decided it was time to slow down. She didn't want their first time to be on the couch in a rush where their babies could walk in on them at any moment. Olivia ran a hand to the small of her back and started rubbing soothing circles while slowing the kiss.

Natalia sighed into her as their frenzy slowed. Olivia shifted her mouth to run hot open mouthed kiss down her neck and gently nipped then suckled her pulse point, causing a low moan to rumble from deep within Natalia's chest. Olivia smiled into her neck. "As much as I am loving this. We need to stop." She said as she sat back.

Natalia whimpered at the loss. "Why?" she panted out still trying to catch her breath.

Olivia leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "The kids will be here soon and I don't think they want to see their Ma straddling their mom on the couch."

"You got that right." A voice came from the door way and they turned to see all three kids just smiling at them. Ava smirked. "I swear, I come home and can't even get a proper hello before I'm traumatized."

All the kids laughed as Natalia turned beet red and buried her face in Olivia's neck. "Oh god."

Olivia chuckled, "I hate to say I told you so."

Natalia slapped her stomach playfully as she got up. "Stop it you." She walked over and hugged Ava, "Hello sweetheart, it's good to see you."

Ava hugged her back. "Not as good as it is to see you. Thank you for making her smile like that." She whispered into her ear.

She released the hug and was instantly in her mothers arms. Careful of her mother's injuries she hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Hi mom."

Emma was bouncing in place. "I smell chicken and rice. Are we having chicken and rice?"

Natalia chuckled. "Yes we are baby. Why don't you and your brother come set the table for me and I will get it out of the oven."

Emma squealed, grabbed Rafe's hand and pulled him into the kitchen behind her. Natalia smile and turned back to Ava and Olivia. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." She kissed Olivia's cheek and ran a hand over Ava's shoulder before following the other two into the kitchen.

Ava watched her mother watch Natalia leave the room. "My god mom, I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy."

Olivia smiled. "That's because I've never been this happy. She just… she's everything."

Ava pulled her close for another hug. "I'm so happy for you mom."

Olivia sighed into her daughters arms. "Thank you baby." They pulled out of the hug and Olivia grabbed her hand. "Ok, let's go get some dinner and you can fill me in on everything new in your life."

Ava just smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 14

Dinner was a noisy affair. They all talked, ate and laughed. You'd never know they were all having their first family dinner all together. Ava just fit seamlessly into the dynamic of the new little family.

After dinner they set up the monopoly board and Emma was cleaning house. Olivia was the last one standing against her and she was close to bankrupting.

She rolled and landed on Park Place, which of course Emma owned with hotel. "Damnit. That's it I'm bankrupt. I don't even have enough to pay half of that."

Emma laughed manically causing the others to join in as well. Natalia stood and started putting the game away. "Yes, you lose and you're also going to be bankrupt for real if you don't watch that pretty mouth of yours. That's a $10 word. Swear jar."

Olivia groaned while Rafe and Emma laughed. Ava just looked confused. "Um, what's a swear jar?"

Olivia smirked. "The bane of my existence."

Rafe laughed again. "It's the cookie jar on top of the fridge. Every swear word had a dollar amount and if you swear you pay."

Ava looked at it shocked, Olivia chuckled. "I'll get you a list of prices. Between us we'll be able to take a family cruise by June."

Ava smiled. "Well that's not a very good incentive not to swear."

Natalia swatted Olivia's arm. "It is not there to pay for vacations. It's a house fund to be used at my discretion."

Olivia just smiled up at her. "Well take my fun away. Fine I'll just have to take us on one anyway."

Natalia just shook her head at her then looked to Emma. "Ok bean, time for bath then bed."

Emma deflated. "Awe ma, do I have to, Ava's home?"

Natalia just gave her the mom look. "Don't awe ma me. You know you have school in the morning. Ava will be here when you get home."

Emma just looked down. "Ok." She exited the room looking like she was walking the green mile.

Olivia just chuckle. Ava smiled and got up. "I'll go help her. I told her I would read to her before bed anyway."

Olivia smile. "Ok baby, let us know when she's out of the bath so we can tell her good night."

Ava nodded and left the room. Rafe stood and took the game from Natalia. "I'll put this up for you. I'm going to head up and get ready for bed myself. I'll see you in the morning."

Natalia kissed his cheek. "Ok honey. Good night."

He leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead. "Nite."

Olivia smiled. "Good night son."

Natalia watched him go them came over to Olivia and sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You are so wonderful with him. Thank you for loving us."

Olivia pecked her lips lightly. "It is entirely my pleasure, I assure you. I love you so much."

Natalia leaned down and kissed her softly. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and was immediately granted access. She kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of their combined tastes.

When she finally pulled back they were breathless. "I love you too Olivia. So much it scares me sometimes."

Olivia's hold tightened. "Why does it scare you honey?"

Natalia sighed and rested their heads together. "Because, I know that if I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to come back from it. It would destroy me Liv." She sighed and kissed her nose. "I loved Nicky. I loved him since I was 16. When I lost him I thought I would die, but honestly. I didn't love him the way I love you. It's all consuming what I feel for you. I never want to be without you. I couldn't take it."

Olivia smiled up at her. "I understand honey, I do. I feel the same way. I don't think I actually knew what love was until I fell for you. I feel a need for you deep within my soul. Before you I wasn't even sure I believed in god, but now I know he exists. I believe that he made me for the sole purpose of loving you and being the best mother I can to our children. I was made for you."

Natalia smiled brightly, tears in her eyes and took her mouth in a breath stealing kiss that left them both dizzy and wanting more. She pulled away and hugged her tightly. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

Olivia nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly. "If I have my way no one but me ever will."

Natalia giggled. "I think that's a safe bet since you're the only one I want."

"Good, cause your stuck with me now. I'm never leaving you. You're never getting rid of me." She kissed her lips lightly then pat her hip. "Now let's make some coffee then kiss the bean goodnight and sit on the porch for a while."

Natalia stood taking her hand. "How about some hot chocolate instead? It's too late for coffee and all that caffeine is bad for your heart."

"Ok baby." she said kissing her cheek.

Natalia put the some milk on to heat and they went up to kiss Emma. When they came back down Natalia set to work making their drink and they headed outside. They sat on their bench and snuggled in together watching the stars, steeling soft kisses, just enjoying each other.

The looked up a little bit later as the door opened and Ava came out. They smiled up at her and Olivia waved her over. "Hey baby, come sit with us."

Ava walked over, moved the chair beside the bench to better see them and sat. "Mom, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Olivia looked concerned at her apprehension. "Of course."

Natalia took her hand. "I can go in if you need a moment with your mom honey."

Ava shook her head. "No, that's ok. I kind of wanted to talk to you too."

Natalia sat back. "Ok shoot."

Ava sat for a moment gathering her thoughts. They just sat patiently waiting for her to talk. Eventually she looked at Olivia. "I guess the first thing I want to do is apologize to you mom."

Olivia looked confused. "What could you possible need to apologize for honey?"

Ava looked out to the yard. "After Max died and I left, I took a lot of time to soul search. I was in a bad place and after being gone a while I realized that I had been in a bad place for a long time and Max was just the last straw that almost broke me."

She took a breath and looked back to her. "When I found out that you were my mom I didn't handle the situation well." Olivia went to speak but Ava stopped her holding up a hand. "No, please, let me just say this."

Olivia nodded and she continued. "I know there was a lot going on with Emma being hurt and everything that followed that, but I'm talking about Jeffery. I was so wrong in how I handled that situation. I forced your hand into forgiving him and dealing with him on a constant basis, and I can never apologize enough for that."

Olivia wanted to say something but Ava stopped her again. "Please mom." Olivia just sat back and tightened her hold on Natalia. "I know you only did that so that you could have me in your life and I was being a pain in the ass wanting some perfect reunion with finally finding my mommy and daddy that I didn't even take into consideration how it would affect you."

She took a breath looking out over the yard again. "Did you know that he has only called me three times since I moved? One of which being to tell me he was going to be late picking me up at the airport after I landed at Christmas. The few times I have called him he is always too busy to talk more than a moment. Hell Reva calls me more than him. I think being around me was just a way to assuage his guilt over all of it. He will never love me the way you do and honestly I don't want him too."

She looked back to them again. "But regardless of his reasoning, I really don't care. I would be fine if I never saw him again and I am ashamed of myself for ever getting close to him at all and forcing your hand in forgiving him. He doesn't deserve it and it makes me see what I should have seen the whole time. You gave me my best chance by giving me up. You loved me enough to let me go and I had wonderful parents while they were alive."

Olivia was in tears and wanted nothing more than to take her baby in her arms but she let her finish. "But the best part is that I get to have you now. I get to be a part of your life and see my sister grow up. I also now get to try and help my brother when he comes home for good and watch you be insanely happy with Natalia. I get to be a part this family that you've have made for yourself, that you've made for all of us. I just wanted to say thank you."

Olivia couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up onto the bench between them hugging her tight. Natalia just watching them with tears in her own eyes. "I love you Ava. I have loved you since the first time I felt you move inside me. You don't need to apologize for anything. I should be thanking you for allowing me to be a part of your life."

Ava pulled back and kissed her cheek. "How about we just be grateful for each other and go from there?"

Olivia laughed and hugged her again. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They held each other for a moment more than Ava moved back to her seat. "I just have one more thing to talk to you both about now."

Olivia pulled Natalia back to her. "Ok but stop making me cry."

Ava chuckled. "No promises." They all shared a laugh. "I want to come home. I wanted to know if I can stay here with you guys for a while until I find a job and get settled back into this crazy town."

Olivia teared up again. "Are you serious baby?"

Ava smile taking her hand. "I am. I want to be with you, Emma and now Rafe and Natalia too. I want my family, I want to come _home_ mom."

"Of course you can baby, but you don't have to look for a job. You can come back to the Beacon anytime you want. Just let Natalia and I talk and figure out what position to put you in."

Natalia lay a hand on their joined ones. "You are also more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. This is your home too."

Ava stood leaned over and hugged them both. "Thank you both so much."

Olivia pulled back and kissed her cheek. "You don't need to thank us. You're my baby, I want you home."

Ava nodded and pulled her back into the hug. They stayed that way for a moment more than she stood up kissing them both on the forehead. "Ok, I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day."

They smiled up at her and Olivia took her hand. "Go on baby, get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." She smiled and headed inside.

After she was in Olivia turned back and took Natalia in her arms kissing her soundly. "Oh my god honey. We're going to have them all home together really soon."

Natalia just beamed. "I know baby it's so amazing. We need to set up your old room for her. The guest room is too small."

Olivia sighed and melted into her. "We will. God I'm just so happy."

"I am too honey, but I am also exhausted. Let's go up to bed. Tomorrow we can figure out what needs done to bring her home for good."

Olivia kissed her nose. "Ok, I'm pretty tired too. Let's go."

They rinsed out their cups, locked up the house and headed upstairs. After changing and readying for bed the snuggled down and fell asleep content that their family was well on the way to being complete.


	15. Chapter 15

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 15

The next morning was hectic. They had to get an upset Emma off to school. She begged to stay home with Ava and Rafe and was not happy to have to go to school. Ava and Rafe promised to pick her up from school and take her for ice cream. That finally calmed her enough for them to get her out the door and on the bus.

They all headed in to the Beacon. Ava and Rafe were going to hang in the suite for a while and watch movies until lunch. Olivia and Natalia went off to their individual offices to get started for the day.

Around 9:30 Olivia knocked on Natalia's door then came in closing it. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Natalia smiled up at her. "Sure, what is it?"

Olivia sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I wanted to talk about finding a position of Ava."

Natalia nodded. "I already pulled up everything we have available but she's way over qualified for everything."

Olivia looked at the list. "I figured as much, so here's what I was thinking. I want to restructure some things." She handed Natalia a list and sat back.

Natalia looked it over with a small frown. "Um… you want to make a general managers job for her, higher a new assistant taking my job and making me the COO?" She looked up confused. "I have no experience or qualifications for that job Liv."

Olivia just smile softly. "Nat, you already do that job and more. You know I want to expand and if I turn over most of the operations to you, which you do most of them anyway, it will free me up to look into the expansions that I want to do. Right now I don't have the time to do what needs to be done to even try. Basically you and Ava will be doing what you and I do every day. We will hire a new assistant to keep out schedules and it will even the work out more."

Natalia just stared at her for a moment. "You honestly think that I can do this?"

Olivia stood and went to Natalia's side of the desk and sat on the edge. "You already do it, every day. The only thing that will be added to your duties is signing payroll. The rest is stuff you've been doing for months. I should have done this back in January honestly. You deserve the title and compensation for a job you already do. Adding Ava into the mix will spread things around more evenly and give us more time with our family."

Natalia shook her head. "I don't need to make more money to do the same job Liv."

Olivia handed her another paper listing job openings for similar jobs with the salary they offered. "I should have been paying you this all along. You have always been more than just my assistant. You have been my partner for months, it's time I rectified my mistake."

Natalia's eyes were saucers. "You're not planning on paying me this much are you? Liv this is too much."

Olivia handed her another set of papers. "This is the official job offer you need to sign to make it official. The pay is competitive. I would pay you more but you wouldn't let me I'm sure. It is not as much as some of the jobs on that list but more than some of the others. It is a fare wage for the job you do. I printed that list to show you that."

She took the papers from Natalia and took her hands, turning her chair and kneeling in front of her. "I will not be in the day to day running of things anymore and I want someone I trust to take over for me. There is no one I trust more then you to do this for me. I need for you to do this for my piece of mind that the Beacon is run the way I want. Please do this for me."

Natalia sighed and caressed her face. "Ok, if it means this much to you I will do it, on one condition."

Olivia beamed up at her. "Anything."

Natalia smiled. "I want you to promise me that if after three months if I am not living up to your expectations that you will replace me and put me in a different position. I will not jeopardize all of your hard work and not run the Beacon properly for you."

Olivia kissed her hands. "I promise, but it will not be a problem. Like I said, you already to the job. But if it makes you feel better we will do a review after three months to see what you have accomplished and go from there."

She leaned down and kissed Olivia's nose. "Deal."

Olivia pushed up and captured her lip is a searing kiss. "Thank you baby. You won't regret it."

Natalia smiled and kissed her again. "No, you won't regret it. I promise to do my very best for you."

Olivia smiled. "I have no doubt that you will. Now, let's call Ava down and see what she thinks of this offer."

They called Ava to come down then moved to Olivia's office to get the GM offer ready for her to review. About twenty minutes later Ava knocked and entered. "You wanted to see me mom?"

Olivia wave her in. "Yes honey come sit." She looked back down at her papers as Ava sat then looked back up to her handing her the job offer. "Natalia and I have discussed the best position for you and we want to offer you the GM position."

Ava's eyes went wide. "Mom, I can't take this job. It's rightfully Natalia's."

Olivia smiled. "No honey, Natalia is moving in to the COO's position. I will be turning over the day to day operations to the two of you while I work on expanding the Beacon brand. Natalia will be your boss and I will be here for either of you to ask questions too."

Ava smiled. "Ok, good. I didn't want to take anything away from her. She works her butt off here and it wouldn't have been right." She read over the offer, signed it and handed to back. "So, when do you want me to start?"

Olivia just beamed. "As soon as you want to. I figured you'd need at least a week or two to get your things in California in order for the move. After that you can start as soon as you want. After you start I want to take a month to work with you both to make sure the transition is smooth and you are both comfortable. After the third month I will give you both a review to see where we are."

Ava nodded. "Sounds fair. I have my apartment already packed up. I need to be out by the end of next week. I can go back next Monday and set up the movers and finish up with my personal business and transfer my bank account there into the one I still have here. I should be back Friday at the latest and the movers will be here maybe Saturday if I can swing it. I just need to set up a storage unit for the bigger stuff."

Olivia and Natalia shared a smile. "That should give us plenty of time to get your room ready at home and to get your office set up here." Natalia said writing down on her note pad a to-do list for the next week and a half.

Olivia added a few things to it then looked back to Ava. "This timeline is very doable for us. Do you want to start the Monday after you get back or do you want to wait a week?"

Ava thought for a moment. "I think I will start the Monday I get back unless things in California take longer then I'm anticipating. I'm ready to get to work."

Olivia smile pulling out another note pad. "Ok, let's start writing down all the duties that Nat and I currently do and figure out who is doing what."

They sat together for the next two hours and outlined the duties that each would be responsible for and decided they would both hire an assistant. Olivia and Natalia would share one for the time being and see if it was necessary to get one for each of them.

Natalia sat thoughtfully for a moment while Ava and Olivia talked about the qualities they wanted in an assistant. "If I may make a suggestion?"

The both looked up giving her their attention. "I think we should hire within the company first. Andrew Harris that works at the front desk actually put in for the assistant for the banquet manager position a while back. I reviewed his resume and recommended him to Greg but he went with an outside person. I think he would be a good assistant for us Liv."

Liv wrote the name down. "Ok, get me his file and we will go over it and see. If you think he will do well for us we can give him a three month trial to prove himself."

Natalia nodded. "I also think that Samantha Pierce from the maid staff would do well with Ava. She started her business degree then had to stop because her daughter got ill and wasn't able to go back. She's super intelligent and is wasted in the position she currently fills here. She's organized and has tons of ideas that are great. We have used some of them if you remember the last proposal for staff scheduling and team moral. Most of that she worked with me on. She would be an asset to us up here."

Olivia thought for a moment then looked to Ava. "What do you think?"

Ava shrugged. "If Natalia thinks it's worth a shot I say let's go for it. Same as Andrew, three month trial period to see how well she works. It will save us the trouble of searching for others if we can find them here."

Olivia nodded. "I agree. Get me both files and the three of us will work up a job offer for both and talk to them about it."

Natalia smile and made a note. "Great, I really think they will both serve us well." She finished writing and looked up at the clock. "Ok, it's 12:45 now. How about we grab Rafe and get some lunch? You both need to take your meds and I'm starving."

Olivia finished what she was writing. "Sounds good." She looked to Ava. "Call your brother and have him meet us in the lobby in fifteen minutes. We will finish up here and be right down."

Ava nodded. "Sure, can we go to that diner on 5th? I love their burgers and their salads are awesome."

Olivia looked over hopefully to Natalia and Natalia smiled. "That sounds fine, your mom is begging for a burger with her eyes right now so I will have to give in for one more burger lunch this week, but it's the last one."

Olivia clapped and bounced in her seat causing Ava to laugh. "Woohoo. Thank you honey."

Ava made a whipping sound and snapped her wrist. "Whipped!"

Olivia just smile. "And proud of it." They all laughed as Natalia slapped her arm playfully then finished up and headed out.

Lunch was a lively affair. They talked and laughed, just enjoying each other. Rafe's phone went off notifying him of an email. He read it then looked up. "That was from Josh. It's a list of tools and things I will need to start work. He also said I can pick up my uniforms this afternoon or tomorrow."

Olivia looked at her schedule. "I don't have anything pressing this afternoon. Do you baby?"

Natalia looked up her own. "No, I finished up most of my inbox this morning so I'm free this afternoon if need be."

Olivia looked back to Rafe. "Let's finish lunch then we can go shopping for your tools and things. We also need to go to the office store for Ava to get what she needs for her office. We can pick up Emma after that and get ice cream then head home. How's that sound?"

She looked around as they all nodded their agreement. "Great, that's what we'll do then. Tomorrow we can finish up with the work we were doing with the restructure then we should be ready to talk to the two assistant candidates by Thursday before Ava has to go back on Monday. I'd like to have it all settled before she leaves."

They all agreed then finished lunch. They headed back to the Beacon to get Rafe's truck so he could haul his tools then headed off.

 **A/N: Just a short chapter, more soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 16

After tool and office supply shopping they headed to the mall to get Rafe's boots. Ava picked up a couple of new pairs of shoes for herself and after dropping everything off at home they headed to the school to pick up Emma.

She came running out excited to see everyone there to get her. "Mommy! Ma! I didn't know you were coming too."

Olivia smiled and hugged her. "Well we decided to make it a family ice cream outing."

Natalia kissed her head. "How did the school presentations go today for your science project?"

Emma bounced excitedly. "Great, I got an A. When we come back tonight they are going to judge them all and announce a winner for the Science Fair."

Natalia chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well, let's go get our ice cream then we can go home and fix dinner. The Science Fair isn't until 7:00 so we have time."

They all agreed and headed off. After they made it back home Ava and Rafe opened and sorted all of his tools and loaded them in the truck tool box. Emma watched since she wasn't allowed to touch most of the tools. Olivia and Natalia made dinner and they all sat to eat before needing to leave again for the Science Fair.

They made it to the school with plenty of time to spare and walked around looking at all the projects. Rafe leaned into Olivia. "I think hers looks the best."

Olivia chuckled. "I think you may be bias."

Rafe laughed. "You can't tell me you think one of these others looks better then hers."

Olivia just smiled. "I didn't say I wasn't just as bias." They both laughed and move on to where Natalia and the girls were talking to Judy's mom.

Natalia smiled at Judy. "Your battery motor is very cool sweetie."

Judy beamed. "Thank you. My daddy helped me with it."

Emma bumped her shoulder. "I think it's just as cool as my volcano." She looked up to Natalia. "She got an A too Ma."

Judy blushed. "Yea but I think your volcano is better. It shoots out red lava all over. It's so cool."

Emma and Judy rushed off looking at the other projects talking animatedly to each other. Olivia chuckled. "They are too cute."

Judy's mom Sara smiled. "Yes they are. They remind me of me and my best friend when we were little. Judy wanted to see if Emma can spend the night this weekend. We have tickets to the circus that's in town Saturday. Would it be ok if she came and spent the night Friday? We can have her home by 8:00 Saturday night or she can stay until Sunday and go to church with us."

Natalia looked to Olivia. Olivia shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that do you honey?"

Natalia smiled. "No, I think that's fine. We'll ask Emma tonight and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Sara just nodded and cocked her head looking at them. "Can I ask a personal question?"

Olivia shrugged again. "Sure, what's up?"

"Are you two a couple now? I mean no disrespect, I was just curious." She said quickly.

Olivia put an arm around Natalia's waist. "Yes we are. That's not going to be a problem with the girls being friends is it?"

Sara looked shocked. "Oh course not, we love Emma. I'm happy for you. Honestly it's about time."

Natalia chuckled. "Were we that obvious?"

Sara just laughed. "Yea, you kind of were. Henry and I were taking bets with each other as to when you would finally admit it. I won. He said it would take until school let out and I said it would happen before spring break. Now he owes me a romantic weekend."

Olivia laughed. "Well make sure he makes it a good one."

They all laughed again and she smiled brightly. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Ms. Jennings for a moment. Let me know about this weekend."

The waved her off and Olivia turned to Natalia. "Well that was good. I would hate for her to lose Judy. They are so close."

Natalia hugged her close. "Well she doesn't have to so it's all fine."

They turned at the announcement for the kids to stand by their projects with their families. Once the children all settled they judges went around to see all the projects and how they worked.

Emma's project won second place overall and she was over the moon about it. They celebrated with cookies and hot chocolate at home before baths and bed. Rafe and Ava put Emma to bed and headed there themselves while Olivia and Natalia headed out to sit on the porch together.

They were sitting in comfortable silence just staring out into the night snuggled together under a blanket. After a while Olivia looked over and just watched her intently. Natalia noticed her scrutiny and turned to her smiling. "What is it baby?"

Olivia just smiled back and leaned in layer her lips upon Natalia's gently. "Nothing."

Natalia kissed her back just as softly. "Then why are you staring at me?"

Olivia shrugged. "Because I can, because I love you."

Natalia chuckled and leaned in once more. She drug her lips over Olivia's slowly with barely there pressure and spoke against her lips. "I love you too."

Olivia smiled against her lips and pushed forward connecting them more firmly. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip begging entrance which was immediately granted. Slanting her mouth over Natalia's she deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of her delicious mouth.

Natalia moaned into her and pushed into her starting to battle for dominance. Olivia leaned back pulling her into her body more fully, wishing they didn't have their coats in the way.

Natalia obviously agreed with that sentiment and quickly undid the zippers and buttons between them and pressed their fronts together. Both of them moaning at the contact as their breasts were sliding together, their kiss growing more intense.

Natalia pushed against her more forcefully pushing her into the seat. As her shoulder hit the seat Olivia hissed in pain breaking the kiss. "Ow fuuuck!"

Natalia instantly pulled back. "Oh god honey I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Let me see."

Olivia caught her breath. "I'm ok, it's ok." Natalia tried to move her coat to see and Olivia stilled her hands. "I'm ok love. You can look at it when we get upstairs."

"I'm so sorry baby, god I need to be more careful. I never meant to hurt you." She buried her face gently into Olivia's neck.

Olivia lifted her face in both her hands kissing her lightly. "Hey stop I'm fine. It was as much my fault as yours. I started it."

"We have to be more careful until you're healed. I can't stand the thought of ever hurting you Liv. I hate that you're hurt to begin with." She was still very much upset that Olivia was put into the position of being hurt because of her.

Olivia sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, you have to stop blaming yourself for him. You didn't make him do it. Please baby I hate that you do that to yourself."

Natalia sniffled, tears filling her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry I can't help it."

Olivia pulled her face up again wiping her tears. "I love you. We need to move past what happened. It happened and we can't go back and change it love. I just want to look forward from now on. Rafe and Ava are almost home for good and Emma is thriving. You and I are finally together. Our family is complete baby. No more dwelling on things we can't change."

Natalia nodded and kissed her lightly. "Ok, I'm trying, I promise. Now, let's go inside I want to check your shoulder and make sure we did pull out a stitch or something. I need to doctor and redress it anyway."

She got up taking Olivia's hand and led her into the house. They locked up and headed off to bed. Once in the room Natalia gathered the supplies she needed and helped her take off her shirt and the old bandages. She inspected the wound and was satisfied that it was ok, applied the ointment to it and re-bandaged it.

After a soft kiss to her shoulder she gently rubbed some liniment on to her bruised arms to help with the ache then helped her into a clean night shirt. Olivia changed into some sleep shorts and climbed into bed to wait while Natalia changed.

When Natalia turned off the lights and crawled in with her she opened her arms. "Come here baby, I want to hold you."

Natalia hesitated. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia smiled. "Yes, now come here."

With a small nod she scooted closer and gently snuggled against her and sighed in contentment as Olivia's arms closed around her. "God I love the feel of being in your arm."

Olivia kissed her head and pulled her closer. "And I love having you in my arms. Now, close your eyes and let's get some sleep. We have a busy rest of the week ahead of us."

Kissing her neck softly Natalia settled in and finally let the tension drain out of her and they quickly fell asleep.

The next morning after getting Emma off to school they heading to work. Rafe opted to stay home for a while then go pick up his uniforms for work before meeting them for lunch. Around 10:00 the women of the family were all in Olivia's office working out the new duty lists for all of them and the new assistant positions.

A knock at the door caused them all to look up and Doris came in. "Hey guys."

Olivia waved her in. "Hey D, what can we do for you today?"

Doris came in and sat in the chair by Ava. "I came to give you and update on the case. I have good news and not so good news."

Olivia groaned. "Tell me he is not getting away with this."

Doris sat forward. "No, he actually has a hearing next Tuesday and with the evidence against him he won't be getting off with just a slap on the wrist. He's looking at three to five years in jail. So is my worthless cousin."

Natalia just looked confused. "Well that's good, but what's the bad news?"

Doris sighed. "Frank made bail this morning."


	17. Chapter 17

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 17

Olivia stood and stared at Doris. "What the hell do you mean he made bail? How could you let that happen?"

Doris sighed and shook her head. "I tried Olivia. I got his bail set at $750,000. I have no idea how he was able to pay that. It's only for a few days then he will be sentences."

Natalia stood and went to Olivia burying her face in her neck shaking. "What if he tries to get to you again?"

Olivia pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Not going to happen baby. We are moving into the suite here and getting security guards until this mess is over." She looked to Doris. "You need will find a way to get the date moved back on Rafe going to the halfway house so he can be here and protected. Please Doris we can't have him away from us."

Doris stood and handed her a paper. "Already done. The judge signed off on it right before I came here."

Olivia took the paper and nodded. "Thank you."

Ava came around the desk and wrapped herself around them. "I'm scared mom."

Olivia pulled her closer with one arm. "Everything will be fine. I need the number for your apartment complex so I can arrange for you to have an extra week. We are not separating until this shit is over."

Ava nodded and Olivia kissed her head then turned her face back to Natalia. "Honey, call Rafe and have him get ready. I'm going to send a hotel security guard to follow him here. Tell him we already have some clothes here for him if he could grab Ava's bags and bring them."

Natalia reached up and kissed her softly then moved away to call Rafe. Olivia looked back to Doris. "Where do you get your goons from? I need at least 8 of them."

Doris went to the door and told her guys to go to Olivia and Natalia's to follow Rafe in. One of them was to ride with him and keep him safe. She turned back to Olivia. "I have their number in my phone. I'll call and set up for them to come here and interview you for what you need. They'll assign you men before the day is out. Until then use hotel security and my guys will be here too."

Doris made the call as Natalia came back to Olivia who still had a trembling Ava in her arm. "He wants to talk to you."

Olivia took the phone. "Yes son?"

 _Rafe took a deep breath. "Is there anything else you guys want? I have Ava's bags by the door and I grabbed Emma's favorite blanket and book for bed time. Do you need anything more?"_

Olivia smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness. "No son that should be all. Oh, can you go to the school and get your sister? You are on her approved list to pick her up. Doris's body guards are coming to get you and you need to take them in to the school with you to get Emma."

" _Yes I'll head there as soon as Doris's muscle gets here."_

Olivia sighed. "Alright. I love you and be safe. Get you and your sister here in one pieces please. I can't stand the thought of my babies getting hurt."

 _Rafe didn't answer for a moment but when he did you could hear the tears in his voice. "I will mom. I promise we will get there safe. I'll talk to you soon." With that he hung up._

Olivia handed the phone back to Natalia with a watery smile then turned back to Doris as she hung up her own phone. "How soon can they come?"

Doris pocketed her phone. "They are sending someone now. They should be here in about 15 minutes or so. They take this crap serious at that place. That's one of the reasons I use them."

Olivia nodded and took her trembling daughter and girlfriend to the couch to sit. Less than 10 minutes later a knock sounded on the door and Doris opened it to a woman who looked to be in her mid-50's with a sever schoolmarm look to her.

Doris ushered her in. "Hello Harriet, thank you for getting here so quickly."

Harriet waved her off. "It's nothing. The safety of our potential clients is of most importance."

Doris turned to Olivia and Natalia. "Harriet Johnson this is Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera and Ava Perelta."

She shook all of their hands. "Pleasure to meet you. Now, tell me what the threat is, how many people are in your family and I will tell you your options."

They all sat and explained what had happened and why they needed protection. Harriet took notes and leafed thru a file. "Ok ladies. It sounds like you will only be comfortable with the top amount of security. I suggest an eighteen man set that rotates round the clock. Six men on at a time at eight hour intervals. Since you plan on staying here and have hotel security as well that should serve you well. This way if any of you leave you take two with you leaving the other 4 behind. It works out well."

She handed then the file of body guards she recommended. "These are the men I suggest for your use. They have all worked with children before and are not likely to frighten your youngest daughter but are still quite intimidating."

Olivia and Natalia looked over the pictures and detailed background checks on all the men. Olivia looked up. "How soon can they start?"

Harriet took out her IPad and looked opened a file. "I can have four of them here within the hour and the other two will be here by 1:00 at the latest. The next set will arrive at 5:00 for shift change. Then again at 1:00am and 9:00am. They will continue this rotation until you no longer need our services." She hands her a price sheet on the cost per day.

Olivia stood and pulled Natalia up with her. "If you could give us a moment. We will be right back."

Harriet nodded and Olivia led Natalia to her office next door. "What do you think Talia?"

Natalia sighs looking at the cost. "I hate that this is necessary but if we don't do it neither of us will sleep until he's behind bars. I just want our children safe Liv."

Olivia pulled her into her arms. "I don't like it either but we can deal with it for a week. Everything will be fine honey."

Natalia breathed her in for a moment more then pulled back. "Ok, let's got tell her to get the men here. I want to sit Emma down with all of them so she can understand they are here to help us."

"I agree. I also want Ava and Rafe to be there too. They needed to meet them anyway and Rafe may feel a little caged in by them after just getting released. I want him to feel free to still roam the hotel as he wants." She leaned in and kisses Natalia softly.

Natalia sighs. "I didn't even think of that. Ok, let's go."

They returned to Olivia's office and set up the guards. Rafe and Emma came in just as they were finishing up and were sent up to the room with Ava and Doris's men to wait for their own guards to arrive. Doris stayed with Olivia and Natalia with hotel security at the office door.

Olivia turned to Doris. "Hey D? I know you don't always use the service but I really think you should keep them around all the time until this is over. He knows we're friends and that you've been helping with the case. He could come after you. You and Ashely should take a room on our floor. I've had it blocked out until this is over."

Doris shook her head. "I would have been involved with the case either way. I don't think…"

Natalia cut her off with a hand on her arm. "Please Doris. Just do this for us. We'll be worried sick about you and Ashley if you don't. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you because I'm an idiot and was too weak just to be who I am."

Olivia went to say something but Doris beat her to it. She moved over next to her and took her hands. "Hey, you stop that right now. You didn't cause this, he did. You were scared and confused and running from a big scary thing that would completely change your life. I've been running most of my life and I am proud of you for figuring it out before it was too late. You should be too. Don't put the actions of someone else on your shoulders, it doesn't belong there."

Natalia sobbed and fell into her. Doris sat stock still for a moment shocked at the embrace then put her arms around her while Olivia rubbed her shoulder. As Natalia calmed she spook into her hair. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I would have married the idiot to hide my secret. You did the right thing and it was brave and took so much strength. Stop torturing yourself for him Natalia. He's not worth it."

Natalia sat up and wiped her eyes. "In my head I know this but my heart aches knowing that my family and our friend is in danger because of it."

Doris sighed. "Ok, I get that but listen to your head on this one. If it makes you feel better I will take my guys and go get Ashely and enough clothes for the week. We'll take the suite."

Natalia hugged her again. "Thank you that will ease my mind."

Doris nodded and locked eyes with Olivia. Olivia smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'.

Natalia collected herself and leaned back into Olivia's arms. Doris called Ashely and luckily she was home. She told her to stay put and pack herself a bag for the week and she would explain when she got there. The new guards showed up and they all headed upstairs to let Doris take hers and talk to the kids. Doris left with another hug from both of them.

Olivia and Natalia brought the guard in the room with them and sat with the kids. Natalia pulled Emma into her lap and sat between their older kids while Olivia knelt in front of her. "Ok guys here's the deal. These men will be following us around for a week or so. If you leave the room one will go wherever you go. If you leave the hotel you will let me or your Ma know where you are going and two of them will go with you."

She looked back and forth between the older two then looked back at Emma. "Baby I have Jane coming to stay with you during the day and you will not be going to school during this time. You can play in the hotel like always but one of these guys will be wherever you are at all times. You don't go with anyone anywhere that's not me, ma, your brother, your sister or Jane. Doris and Ashley will be across the hall and you can go with them if it's necessary but no one else."

Emma looked up at the men curiously and back to Olivia. "Why mommy?"

Olivia sighed, they had wanted to keep what Frank did from her but they would need to tell her now for her safety. "Do you remember when mommy got hurt this weekend?" Emma nodded. "I didn't fall baby someone pushed me into the wall and caused the bruises you saw on my arms and the cut on my shoulder."

Emma gasped and put her hand to her heart. It was such a Natalia thing to do that Olivia fought not to laugh during a serious conversation. "Who would hurt you mommy? That's not nice."

Olivia rubbed her leg. "I know it's not baby. Frank came to the house after you went to sleep and was angry about Natalia not marrying him. He tried to grab her but I wouldn't let him so he grabbed me instead and hurt me. Rafe made him stop and saved us from him and called the police. He went to jail for a few days and he's out now until he goes back to talk to a judge so they can put him back in jail."

Emma's upset face turned angry. "He shouldn't have done that mommy. You don't hurt people just cause your mad. I don't like him anymore."

Natalia squeezed her tightly and she melted into her touch, calming. Olivia kissed her forehead. "I don't either. So, we are staying here and the men will protect us until he goes back to jail. You need to listen to them and do as I say and not leave the hotel for any reason. Ok bean?"

Emma scooted off Natalia's lap and hugged her. "Ok mommy." She leaned back and crawled into Rafe's lap. "Thank you for stopping him from hurting mommy more Rafe. You're the best big brother ever."

She hugged her around the neck as he fought tears hugging her back. He looked to Olivia. "What about me? Do I have to take one of them with me to the halfway house?"

Olivia shook her head. "No son, you're not going there until this is all over. Doris got a judge to sign off on a date change this morning. I talked to Josh and he knows what's going on. You can still start work on Monday. One of the guards will be on the floor you are working on but Josh is ok with that. He won't get in the way. You are free to come and go as you please just take a guard for protection."

Once he nodded his agreement she turned to Ava. "I talked to your Apartment building and they are extending your lease two weeks more so you can get your things when this is over." She took a breath then looked between them all. "We all work here so it should not be a problem for the guards to just follow us and walk around the hotel. Please do not leave without letting me or Ma know. If it's for work Rafe still let us know and take two guards. Josh is fine with it and understands my need to keep you safe. For my sanity I need to know where you are at all times."

They all agreed and talked a little more and ordered room service for lunch. By the time they finished lunch the other two guards arrived and were introduced to everyone. Olivia, Natalia and Ava went back to work taking a guard each with them. Rafe and Emma decided to watch movies and chill together with two guards staying at their door.

The other guard roamed the hotel and got a lay of the land, checking exit routes and all the little places someone could hide. Once he was satisfied with his search he switched off with another guard and he did the same until all of them had had a walkthrough of the hotel. Olivia had given them all beacon security shirts so they would blend in and not alarm the guests. They were all given a panic button to wear around their necks that if pressed would alert the guards that they were in trouble.

Doris returned with Ashley few hours later and left her with Rafe and the same instructions the other kids had been given then went back to finishes her work day. Olivia Natalia and Ave finished up the work they had been doing before 5:00 and went up with the rest of their family to meet the new guards at shift change.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They all ate dinner in the dining room together then settled for the night. The next couple of days were going to be a long and stressful.


	18. Chapter 18

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 18

Olivia woke early Thursday morning to an empty bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 3:45a. Turning she saw the bathroom door opened and the light off so she got up and went to find Natalia. As she opened the bedroom door she felt the cold breeze coming from the open balcony door and moved toward it.

Natalia was leaning against the railing deep in thought. She woke up around 2:00a and couldn't turn off her mind and go back to sleep. Not wanting to wake Olivia she headed out to the balcony for some fresh air. She just couldn't get the thought that all this was her fault out of her head. Olivia was hurt, they were on lock down at the hotel, they had 24/7 protection details that followed them around everywhere because their family was in danger, and it was all because of her.

She sensed her before she felt Olivia's arms wrap around her from behind and she smile. "Good morning love."

Olivia kissed her neck softly then rested her chin on her shoulder. "It's an extremely early good morning baby. What has you up and out here so early honey?"

On a sigh she leaned into her. "I don't know Liv, just thinking. I just can't seem to settle tonight."

"That's because you have everything running through your mind and you can't come up with a way to fix it all with your super hero powers so you have taken it upon yourself to take the blame for all of it." She turned Natalia in her arms and lay a gently kiss on her lips. "Stop baby. I can't stand that you are doing this to yourself unnecessarily."

Tears started running down her face as she connected foreheads with Olivia. "It isn't unnecessary. What if something happens to one of the kids because of all this? How am I supposed to live with that or if he hurts you again?"

Olivia pulled her close and held her tight. "You can't torture yourself over something that hasn't happened. They are safe. They have guards. They all will be in this hotel until Tuesday when this is all over and then we can move on from all of this shit and just live our lives."

Natalia pulled away and looked back out over the rail. "I just can't stand that it is even warranted that we need armed guards for our children in the first place because of my choices."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Do you regret your choices during the wedding, after the wedding? Is that what this is all about?"

Natalia spun and took her face in her hands. "The best choice I ever made was finally telling you I love you. The only thing I regret is leading Frank on and causing so much turmoil in our lives that was avoidable. I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life Olivia. Never doubt that EVER."

On a small sob Olivia pulled her in for a devastating kiss. Just the mere thought that Natalia regretted them being together was enough to almost send her into a panic attack.

Natalia responded in kind, taking all that Olivia was giving her. She moaned as Olivia pushed her up against the rail and deepened the kiss. Hands started roaming and they were breathing heavily and small moans and gasps were heard from both.

A cold gust of wind blew through them causing them both to shudder. Natalia pulled away slightly and kissed her nose. "Let's go back to bed love. It's too cold out here and we don't need you sick on top of everything else."

Olivia sighed. "I want you to stop tormenting yourself over the possibility of things going wrong. It will eat you up and it keeps you from enjoying what we have right now. We have each other, our kids, a successful business, a beautiful home, and some pretty great friends." She paused kissing her lightly. "You and me, baby we have it all. A few bumps in the road are expected. We just need to let it all go, let the police, Doris and our guards do their jobs and just live our lives."

Natalia rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "You're right love, I know you're right. Can you just keep reminding me until this is all over?"

Olivia smiled and pulled her head up to kiss her softly. "Absolutely baby, whatever you need. Now, let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

They returned to bed and Natalia crawled right into Olivia's arms. Laying on her chest she lightly ran her hands up her arms and traced the bruises there that had started to turn that sickly green color. "How are they feeling?"

"They're a little soar, as is my shoulder but I am so ready to get these stitches out Friday. It's more uncomfortable than anything."

Natalia leaned up and kissed the bruises on the arm in front of her. She then trailed kisses up her arm to her shoulder, neck, across her jaw and down the other side until she came to the other arm and the bruises there. She repeated the process of kissing all around the bruised arm on that side then trailing back up toward her neck again.

Olivia just lay there letting her do whatever she wanted to make herself feel better, but the attention to her body was starting to get to her. She ran a soothing hand up and down Natalia's back when she started her kisses but by the time she had returned to her neck and started nipping at her pulse point, she was pulling her in closer.

Natalia leaned up and trailed her mouth up to Olivia's and kissed her softly, pouring all the love she felt for her into that kiss. It didn't take long for it to turn from loving to heated.

Olivia pulled until her was on top of her. Never breaking the kiss they shifted until Natalia was nestled between her legs. Olivia lifted her hips and connected their center causing them both to moan.

Natalia moved to her ear and lightly bit her earlobe. "Baby… we should stop. I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia grabbed her hips and pushed her hips up again while pulling her close rubbing against her covered core. "I don't want to stop baby unless you aren't ready yet."

Natalia moaned at the contact. "Oh god, oh Liv, I'm ready but you're hurt."

Kissing down her jawline and biting sharply to her pulse point Olivia moved her hips again. "I'm ok baby. We'll just have to be careful, but if I don't get to touch you soon I'm going to explode from wanting you knowing you're ready. I want to feel you baby, _please_."

Natalia gasped at the bite and moaned as she bore down her hips as Olivia moved hers into her again. "Oh god, ok, I need to touch you too Liv. So much it hurts thinking about it. I just want to go slow. I want to savor every moment and we have to be careful."

She ran her hand up Olivia's sides and cupped both of her breast gently and experimentally squeezing and roller her nipple between her fingertips through the fabric of her tank top. "You are so beautiful love. You feel amazing in my hands. Am I doing this right?"

Olivia was beside herself in sensations and it was taking all she had not to arch into her completely and hurt her shoulder. She did not want this to stop. "Yes baby, if feels so good." She trailed her hand from her hip and up her shirt to cup a bare breast in her own hand. They both moaned loudly at the contact. "Jesus baby please can we take the shirt off?"

Natalia nodded vigorously moving to her knees between Olivia's legs and removed her shirt. Olivia shifted to sit up but was stopped. "Slow down before you pull your stitches. Let me help you."

She helped Olivia sit up and remove her shirt then was pulled closer and had to straddle her legs to keep her balance. Olivia pulled until they were molded together. "Oh shit Talia. God you fit me so perfectly."

Natalia moaned into her. "Oh Liv, I was made for you. You were made for me." She shifted and took her lips in a slow all-consuming kiss, devouring, savoring, and loving every move they made together.

Their hands started roaming and Natalia took Olivia's breasts in her hands again as Olivia grabbed a hold on her full globes pulling her closer. They moaned into each other as they just enjoyed the kiss and each other's wandering hands.

Olivia moved her hands into the waist band of her panties and squeezed the flesh there again without barrier. "God you feel so good in my hands baby. I love you so much sweetheart."

Natalia's body was vibrating with need beneath her hands. "I love you too querida. Ay dios mio, touch me love."

Biting gently into her shoulder Olivia moved her hands around to her hips and kneaded the flesh there. "Where baby? Where do you want me to touch you?"

She groaned. "I don't care just touch me."

She snapped her waist band and pushed her gently off her lap. "Take these off love."

Natalia moved to comply and Olivia discarded her own as she watched and waited for Natalia to rejoin her. She didn't have to wait long before he lap was full of a hot sexy Latina once more. Leaning back and taking a long look she leaned back in and captured her lips. "My god you are beautiful Natalia. So beautiful, and all mine."

Natalia returned the kiss with fever. "Not as beautiful as you are. You take my breath away Olivia."

They kissed again and just explored each other's bodies. Olivia move her hand around and down between them. She experimentally ran a finger through the velvety wetness she found and they both broke the kiss on a moan. "Jesus you feel so good."

Natalia threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh Liv..."

Olivia drew her finger through her silkiness again and again, adding another and finding her clit she concentrated there, loving the feel of her. "Is this ok? Do you like this?"

"Yes Liv. Don't stop please!" She was breathless and writhing in Olivia's lap holding on. One hand in her hair the other on her good shoulder. "I need… oh god please love."

"What do you need love? I'll give you anything." She murmured into her neck, knowing what she needed but wanting to hear the words.

"I don't… just…" she panted trying to catch her breath to speak. "Ooohh… just… I need… inside… please..."

Needing to hear no more Olivia filled her with two fingers with one swift move and stayed there. "OH MY GOD OLIVIAAA."

"Sweet Jesus baby… oh god you feel amazing."

They stayed there for a moment just absorbing the feeling of be fit together so intimately. Eventually it became too much and Natalia's hip began to shift and Olivia started to move within her. Slowly she stroked in and out of her. Searching for the spongy spot she knew was there that would send her soaring. Once she found it she curled her fingers into it on every out stroke.

Natalia was beside herself in the shear overwhelming feeling of being this connected with Olivia. Never before had she ever felt this way with anyone else. "Liv… Oh baby… I can't." She felt the buildup in her belly and didn't know what it was. She just knew that Olivia would take care of her.

"It's ok love. Just let go. I have you." She pushed harder and added more pressure against her spot. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth and suckled. It was all that was needed to send her flying.

"Ohmygodohmygodohshit… OLIVIAAA!" she slumped forward and Olivia continued gently moving within her to help her ride out her orgasm, softly kissing every inch of flesh that she could reach.

Once she caught her breath she kissed her and gently pushed her backward. "Lay back love." Olivia complied and they lay back on the bed and Natalia snuggled into her side and nuzzled her neck. "That was… I don't even have words querida. I love you."

Olivia smiled and pulled her closer. "It was amazing honey. I love you too."

They lay there for a few moments just holding each other than Natalia started softly kissing her neck and shoulder. "That's how you started all this baby." Olivia said with a chuckle.

Natalia chuckled back. "I know, and it's how I plan on finishing it. It's my turn." She leaned up and laid a searing kiss to Olivia's lips then started down her body.

 **A/N: Ok there's that update. Sorry for the delay in the story. To make up for it I give you yummy nummy fluffy sexy smuttiness. Hope you enjoyed. Next up: moving on with life while dealing with a mad man.**


	19. Chapter 19

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 19

 _They lay there for a few moments just holding each other than Natalia started softly kissing her neck and shoulder. "That's how you started all this baby." Olivia said with a chuckle._

 _Natalia chuckled back. "I know, and it's how I plan on finishing it. It's my turn." She leaned up and laid a searing kiss to Olivia's lips then started down her body._

Olivia closed her eyes and arched into her. "Jesus Natalia you feel amazing against me."

Natalia smiled and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling deeply. After showing it sufficient attention she move to the other and paid it it's due as well. All the while her hands were on a trek of their own to memorize the rest of her body.

Olivia writhed beneath her and buried her hands in her hair until she shifted up and took her lips again. Her hand trailed down and cupped her as she moved her lips slightly away. "Tell me what you want Liv. I need you to tell me what you like?"

Olivia kissed her deeply. "You're doing just fine baby," she panted out as Natalia move her fingers to run up her clit. "Just don't stop."

Natalia nodded and started moving her fingers through her wet folds exploring from opening to clit paying attention to her reactions. She lightly ran her fingernail experimentally over the engorged bundle of nerves and Olivia's hips shot off the bed on a groan. Testing she took it between two fingers and rolled them together pinching it lightly between them repeatedly.

Olivia's hips shot up again. "OH god, do that harder baby. YES!" She screamed out as Natalia increased the pressure.

Releasing it she ran her fingers back down and lightly pressed into her opening just enough to run the tips of two fingers around the rim. Olivia moaned and pulled her head up kissing her soundly. "Please baby."

Natalia nipped lightly and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Please what hermosa, what do you need querida?"

"Please… I need… inside baby." she panted out not able to catch her breath. After touching Natalia, watching her come apart and now Natalia's attention to her body she was on fire.

Natalia pushed her fingers in slowly then stopped when they were fully seated and they both moaned out at the feeling. "Oh Liv, you're so hot and wet, I can feel your heartbeat." she was in awe of the way she felt.

"Ohgodohgod… feels so good…"

Natalia moved in and took her mouth again as she started to move slowly in and out of her love. Olivia moaned into the kiss as her hips move to match Natalia's pace. Pulling out of the kiss she rested their foreheads together. "Is this ok?" she asked as she sped up slightly.

Olivia tried to draw in a breath. She was overwhelmed at the feeling of Natalia inside her. It was so amazing. "More than ok… Oh yes!" She was in heaven, the feeling of being filled by Natalia made her feel completely whole for the first time she could ever remember.

Natalia continued her soft thrusts loving the feel of Olivia's walls against her fingers. "I love you querida, you're everything to me." She kissed her lips lovingly never speeding up the movement of her fingers.

Olivia returned the kiss with all the love she was feeling. Never before had anyone ever treated her with such care and reverence. Like their sole reason for existence was to love her. Natalia was stripping bare every remaining wall she held and Olivia was crashing.

Natalia could feel Olivia quivering in her arms. She ran over the soft spongy patch she found and it caused Olivia to twitch and the harder she pressed into the more Olivia arched into the touch. Shifting she put her free arm under and around Olivia pulling her closed and lifting her shoulder off the bed so she wouldn't arch into it then with a wicked grin she took Olivia's lips again in a heated kiss and started curling her fingers roughly into the spongy patch and held on while Olivia arched and bucked beneath her.

Olivia cried out, "Oh my god Talia! rightthererightthererightthere. More, oh god more baby."

Natalia bite into her pulse point. "More what honey, what do you need?"

Olivia groaned. "Fingers… more…"

Natalia smiled into her neck as she pushed a third finger in and curled them all into her just barely grazing her nails into her causing Olivia to call out again. On the next out stroke she drug her fingers harder against her spot and applied her thumb to her clit and Olivia fell over the edge hard.

Her head thrown back she came harder then she could ever remember. "Ohgodohgodohshit…OHFUUUUCK!"

Natalia kissed back up her neck and to her ear. "I love you so much." she whispered while still moving gently helping Olivia come down.

When her body went lax Natalia gently released her to lay back fulling on the bed again. Olivia sighed and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "My god that was…" she couldn't ever finish the sentence, she had no words. Tears started flowing down her face quietly.

Natalia leaned up and wiped them away concerned. "Hey, what's this? Did I hurt you, what's wrong?"

Olivia smile softly. "I'm fine, it's just… No one has ever made me feel as loved and cherished as you just did, like I was something really special. I'll never understand how you can love me the way you do."

Natalia smiled and kissed away a few new tears. "You don't have to understand it querida, you just have to accept it. You are so special to me and now that I have you I am never letting you go again."

Olivia smiled took her lips again. "That's good because I don't plan on ever going anywhere. You're stuck with me know. You've ruined me for all others."

Natalia looked down shyly and asked timidly. "It was… ok… I was ok?"

Olivia looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Oh god baby that was so amazing."

Natalia looked at her skeptically. "I… I didn't… are you sure?"

Olivia pulled her up and kissed her softly. "Baby, I know I have a lot more experience than you do but this between us… it is so much more then I have ever experienced with anyone before." She leaned back in and kissed her nose lightly. "When I say you ruined me for anyone else, I mean that with every fiber of my being. I cannot imagine anyone else ever getting close to me again and I don't want to. You're it for me. You're my forever."

Tears now fell freely from Natalia's eyes and they shared one last kiss before settling into each other and pulling the blanket up over them. Just before Olivia was fully asleep she heard Natalia sigh and felt a gentle kiss to her neck. "You're my forever too." She tightened her arms, smiled and let sleep take her.

The next morning Natalia was awoken by Emma shaking her standing next to their bed. Natalia took stock of herself and what was going on around her as she opened her eyes. She was still very much naked and in Olivia's arms. Only now she was the little spoon and Olivia was curled tightly around her back. Luckily they were fully covered by the blanket and Emma wouldn't see anything she shouldn't.

Smiling she looked up at Emma. "Good morning baby, what's wrong?" With a glance at the clock she saw that it was still a few hours before the alarm was set to go off.

Emma looked down with a small pout. "I had a nightmare that Frank came and hurt you and mommy. Can I sleep with you?"

She smiled sadly and caressed her face. "Awe baby, we're ok. Yes you can sleep with us. Why don't you go to your room and grab Mr. Ducky then you can crawl in with us?" Emma nodded sleepily and walked back out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room Natalia jumped up and pulled on her shorts and t-shirt from the night before then grabbed Olivia's. "Olivia, wake up."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up. "What's wrong?"

Natalia handed her the clothes. "Put these on, Emma had a nightmare and will be back any second."

Olivia quickly threw them on and just barely laid back down again behind Natalia before Emma came back into the room. Emma crawled into the bed right into Natalia's arm and reached over her to grab Olivia's shirt. Once she settled she looked up to Olivia. "I was scared mommy."

Olivia hugged them close. "It's ok now bean. We're all safe and sound right here." She leaned over Natalia and kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair. "Go to sleep, with dreams that are sweet, and wake again with the sun's treat."

Natalia watched as Emma sighed into her chest and went almost instantly back to sleep. Olivia kissed her again then moved in wrapping around her back again.

Natalia pulled Emma in closer and rubbed her little arm and back gently. "What is the sun's treat?" She asked in a whisper curious about what she said to Emma.

Olivia smiled and whispered back. "It's light and warmth chasing away the darkness. My father told that to me when I was little whenever I had a nightmare before he died and I've always said it to Emma. It calms her the way it always did me."

Natalia turned her head back and kissed Olivia softly. "I love you so much. Now, let's try and get a few more hours sleep. It's looking to be a long day. We have the interviews with the new assistants today among a lot of other stuff."

They settled back with one last kiss each to Emma's head and fell back asleep. A few hours later they were awoken again by a knock on the door and Ava sticking her head in follow by Rafe's.

They both sighed in relief and Ava smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I woke up and she wasn't in bed. I got up and saw Rafe watching TV but hadn't seen her either so we had to check and make sure she was in here."

Natalia smiled rubbing Olivia's arm and shaking her lightly. "It's not a problem. She had a nightmare and came in a few hours ago."

Olivia groaned and sat up when Natalia nudged her and motioned them to come in. "What's wrong? Did you guys have nightmares too and need to sleep with your mommies?"

Ava rolled her eyes and Rafe just grinned. "No, but mommy I'm hungry." he whined and pouted showing off his own dimples.

Olivia groaned. "Oh god, not him too."

Natalia looked at her strangely. "Not him what?"

Olivia buried her head in her pillow. "Him… with the pout, and the dimples. It's just not fair. You have them, Ava and Emma have them, and now him. It's just not fair."

Natalia looked to Ava questioningly. Ava just chuckled. "It's her kryptonite. She can't resist a good pout, especially with dimples."

They all laughed and Olivia pulled her head out of her pillow. "Thank god it only works with you four." She looked over to the clock and noticed it was almost time to get up anyway. "Ok, everyone get dressed then we will go down to the restaurant and eat breakfast. You have an hour to get ready."

Ava picked up a half sleeping Emma to take her and get her dressed and Rafe moved to follow them out when Olivia called out to him. "Rafe, in the mini fridge there is orange juice and snacks if you ever need it before we can get a meal."

He just smiled. "Thank you." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Natalia rolled over and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck giving her a kiss. "Good morning love."

Olivia pulled her closer kissing down her neck. "Good morning baby."

Natalia moved her neck so Olivia had better access. "As much as I love this we need to get up. The kids are hungry and Emma will be back once she's dressed I'm sure."

Olivia groaned and kissed her one last time. "Fine but I'm reserving the right to kiss you later as much as I want."

Natalia chuckled as she got up. "That sounds reasonable to me. Now, I need a shower so why don't you hurry up and lock our door and come wash my back? We only have an hour."

Olivia scrambled off the bed quickly locked the door and follow Natalia into the bathroom.

 **A/N: Just a little more yummy nummy goodness. Back to work and the daily Beacon grind, but you know our girls. I'm sure they will find a nice locked office at some point. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

There Will Always Be An Us

Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.

Chapter 20

After breakfast Jane came to stay with Emma and the other went on to the office. Rafe settled himself on the couch in Natalia's office with his laptop as she Olivia and Ava had a meeting in Olivia's.

Olivia sat back and stretched. "Ok, I think we have it all laid out for you two and what we want for the assistants. We need to set up a time to talk to them this afternoon if we can. I checked and they are both working today."

Natalia smiled nodding as she checked their work times. "We need to talk with Samantha first. She leaves at 3 on Thursdays to pick up her daughter. It's the only day her babysitter can't keep her until 5:00. We should do her right after lunch. I will call down and have her afternoon rooms reassigned."

Ava wrote down that information in her notes. "Sounds good, have you decided about our offices. I would like for her to start as soon as tomorrow to help me get her space and mine set up. I want to be able to start working on Monday."

Natalia moved to pick up the phone. "I'll show you the offices after we talk to Samantha. I'm going to call our lunch orders in so we can eat then call down and request a meeting with her 12:00. That should give us time to talk to her and show you two your offices before she leave at 3:00."

Natalia called their food in then called down to talk to Samantha telling her to be in Olivia's office at 12:00 and the head of the cleaning department to let her know that they would need Stephanie the rest of today and possibly tomorrow. Rafe came in to eat with them and once they finished they cleaned up then sat talking while they waited for Samantha.

At 12:00 on the dot a knock sounded on Olivia's door and Rafe stood. "Well there's your new lackey sis, I'll get it and head back to Ma's office."

They all stood and chuckled at him as he opened the door and ushered her in as he left. Samantha was a slender, beautiful black woman about Natalia's height. She walked up to the desk looking apprehensive. "You wanted to see me Ms. Spencer."

Olivia smile. "Yes, let's all have a seat."

Natalia smirked at her playfully. "You can calm down Sam, you are not in trouble."

Samantha let out a relieved breath and smiled slightly. "Well that's good to hear, so what can I do for you."

Olivia sat back and picked up her pen playing with it. "I have been looking into franchising the Beacon and in order to do that I am making some changes in the chain of command to free me up to do so. Natalia is being promoted to COO and will be in charge of the day to day running of the hotel. Ava is coming in as General Manager."

Taking a breath and a drink she sat forward. "Now, with those changes we need a new assistant for Natalia and I and Ava will need one as well. It has been brought to my attention that you would be a good match for the Assistant to the General Manager Position."

Natalia handed her the paper outlining the position. "This is what would be expected of you and the salary we are offering you."

Samantha looked at them incredulously and then read over the job offer. "I… I'm sorry but I'm not sure why you would offer me this position. I haven't finished my degree and have no experience."

Olivia smile thinking about when she gave Natalia the assistant position. "Natalia didn't think she was qualified for the job either when I gave it to her and now look at her. I wouldn't know what to do without her. She has told me that you have helped with some proposals and other things with her and she feels that you would be good for the job."

Olivia looked to Ava and she picked up where she left off. "We want to offer a trial. Three months to see how you fit as my assistant. If it doesn't work out for either of us you will be given back the job you have now with no hard feelings."

She sat back crossing her legs. "We would rather hire within the company. Natalia thinks highly of you and thinks you can to this. I want to train my assistant myself so that I am not fixing bad habits from somewhere else the way mom did with Natalia."

Natalia reached over and took her hand. "I know you can do this. You were only one year into your classes when you had to stop going which is a year more training than I have. Give us three months, I know you are worth more to us up here then you are downstairs."

Samantha sighed and looked back at the offer turning the page to the salary. "This can't be right. That is a very large salary for an assistant."

Natalia shook her head. "It is less than I started with when I became Olivia's assistant, but only because you are doing half the job I did since we are hiring an assistant for us too."

She took a deep breath looking all of them in the eye and picked up the pen to sign. "Ok, I want to try but you have to promise to let me go back to the maid position if I fail. I will do my best not to let you down. My only problem is my hours on Thursday."

Ava smiled "Thursdays will not be a problem; you can still leave at 3:00. I have no problem with that."

Nodding and signed the paper. "Ok then, when do I start?"

Ava clapped and sat back. "Excellent, I want you to start tomorrow if you can. You just need casual wear as we are moving around stuff and setting up our offices. Monday you will have to have business wear. If you need an advance on your pay to get some just let me know."

Samantha just smiled. "No, I have plenty of business wear. I did an internship my first semester of college that required it. What time do I need to be here tomorrow?"

"9:00, I want to get an early start on it. Normally we will start work at 8:00 but it's not necessary tomorrow."

Natalia stood looking at the clock. "Ok, I know you need to leave in a little while so I'm going to show you both to your offices and let you discuss a game plan for tomorrow and Ava can answer any other questions you have. Olivia and I have a meeting with Andrew at 2:00 so we'll leave you to it."

They followed her down the hall into a smaller office and she turned to them. "Obviously this is Samantha's office." She took them to a door across the room and led them into it. "This is Ava's office. Olivia thought it was time to use these bigger offices. Ours is down at the end of the hall. It's similar to this one but there are two big offices connected by a smaller one."

She smiled at them and handed Ava a set of keys. "Ok I'll leave you to it; I need to get back before our meeting. You know where the storage is for extra furniture. Feel free to make a trip to Office Depot tomorrow if you need to. Let us know when the room is ready for your filing cabinets." With that she was gone.

Ava took a breath looking around her office. "Ok, I saw a stack of note pads on your desk. Grab one and a pen and let's get started."

Samantha came back a few minutes later and stood beside her. "I have a question?" Ava nodded for her to continue. "What about my rooms I still had today and tomorrow. The girls already get upset with me for not having to work on the weekends and getting off early on Thursday's."

Ava shook her head. "Your rooms were reassigned today and tomorrow. You have also been totally taken off the roaster for the maid staff. The others will just have to deal with it. I have looked over your record with us and you are one of the best employees we have. If they worked half as hard as you they would receive some earned rewards too. They don't matter anymore. You work with me now."

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Ok, where do you want to start?"

Ava smiled and started rattling off things to do the next day. Samantha wrote it all down making suggestions here and there then they moved into her office. Once they finished their lists of things to do and stuff they needed they moved on to the supply closet and gathered the things from the lists that were available there.

Samantha marked things off than rewrote what was left for a trip to Office Depot than handed it to Ava once they pushed their cart back to their offices. "This is what we still need."

Ava took the list looking it over. "Good, tomorrow we will eat lunch out and run to the store either before or after depending on what we get done in the morning. The first thing I want to do is check the storage for furniture. I hate that desk in my office and this one in yours is going to be too small. We also need couches and chairs. The only thing in here is the desks and desk chairs that suck."

Samantha chuckled. "Yes they aren't very comfortable to sit in are they?"

Ava scoffed. "They are like sitting on a board. Not gonna happen." Ava looked at her watch then back up. "It's almost 3:00. Why don't you go ahead and head out for the day and I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled with a nod. "Yes, that will give me time to run downstairs before I go. I still need to clean out my locker." She paused at the door turning back. "Ms. Peralta, can I ask you a question?"

Ava nodded, "Yes, but call me Ava."

"I noticed the armed scary men all around the hotel and following you, Ms. Rivera and Ms. Spencer. Is there something to worry about? Are you all ok?"

Ava smile. "We're ok. After Natalia left her wedding Frank was not happy. He ended up going to the farmhouse and attacking them, hurting mom pretty bad. He got out on bail yesterday and mom is being overly cautious. The man muscle will be around until Tuesday after his hearing."

Samantha was appalled. "I can't believe he would do that. He's a police officer for heaven sakes. Is your mom ok?"

"She needed some stitches and has some pretty wicked bruises but she is ok."

"Well, I hope they throw the book at him. Ms. Rivera is much better off with Ms. Spencer anyway. I'm glad she figured that out before she married that horrible man." She shook her head in disgust.

Ava chuckled, "They weren't too subtle were they?"

Samantha just laughed. "My wife would have said her gaydar was working overtime around them."

This stopped Ava's laughs. "I didn't know you were married."

Samantha shrugged looking down. "I was. She died a little over two years ago when she gave birth to our daughter. There were complications with both of them. Tamara barely made it and was sick for a long time. Sabrina held her once then she was gone." She looked away a little embarrassed at her tears.

Ava stepped toward her and took her hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm so happy that your daughter made it though. It's hard to lose someone. My son Max didn't make it. He would have been 8 months old now."

She gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, that must have been hell. I can't even imagine." They both sniffled and chuckled a little at themselves. "Ok, I'm going to head down and clean out my locker then pick up my munchkin. I'll see you in the morning, and thank you so much for this opportunity. I won't let you down."

Ava just waved her off. "You're welcome. I know you'll be an asset to us. I'll see you in the morning."

Blushing at the compliment she left the room. Ava walked to the door and watched her go not noticing Olivia and Natalia coming up on her other side. "Everything ok?"

Ava turned to see Olivia. "Everything is fine. She's heading to clean out her locker and pick up Tamara."

Natalia just smirked. "So, what did you think of her?"

Ava motioned them into her office. "She seems efficient so far. We mostly just made lists of things to do and things we needed to get the offices in working order. We'll see how things work out. I have a good feeling about her though. How did things go with Andrew Harris?"

Natalia sat on the edge of her desk. "It went well. He accepted the offer and is now cleaning out his locker downstairs as well. He'll be coming back up in a bit and we are going to do the same thing you just did. Make list of things we need. How do you like your office space?"

"It's a good space, I like it but the furniture is horrid. We are going to look in storage tomorrow for a different set."

Olivia moved in and stood behind Natalia leaning into her. "You probably won't find much in there. You are welcome to order some new stuff while you're out tomorrow. We ordered ours yesterday and they are delivering it in the morning. Andrew just needs to order a desk chair than our furniture is set."

Ava opened her mouth to say more but Andrew poked his head in the open door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you said to find you when I was done."

Natalia motioned him in. "Andrew I want to formally introduce you to Ava. She's the new General Manager. Samantha will be working with her in the same capacity that you are working with us."

Andrew smile brightly. "Hello Ava, how have you been? I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet since you got back."

Ava hugged him lightly and smiled back. "I'm doing great actually. I'm glad to be home. We need to get coffee soon and catch up. How are Sara and Michael?"

He just beamed. "They are doing amazing. Michael started Kindergarten this year and Sara is expecting again. She's due this summer. We're having a girl this time."

"That is so awesome. I'm happy to hear it. Tell her I said hi and give Michael a kiss for me."

He nodded happily. "Will do, she'll be happy to know you're back and staying." He looked to Natalia smiling. "Ok, where do I start?"

She ushered him out of the room and down the hall. Olivia watched them go than turned to Ava. "I didn't realize you were so close with Andrew."

With a shrug she moved to sit behind her desk picking up her pen to write something down in her notes. "Yea, I worked with Sara at Company than later with Andrew here. We were pretty good friends back then."

Olivia smiled and made her way to the door. "Ok baby, I'm going to go help Natalia figure out what we need. When you finish up you can grab your brother and head upstairs. We're going to eat in the dining room tonight then Emma wants a movie night if you are interested."

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll probably just be another hour then I'll grab him. I may end up in Natalia's office with him to finish this. These chairs are horrid mother."

Laughing Olivia left the room calling over her shoulder. "I know that's why I said to order more."

Ava laughed gathering her things then headed to Natalia's office. Settling beside Rafe on the couch she started sorting things on her list.

Olivia found Natalia in her office with Andrew writing down the things she was calling out. "It's going on 4:00 baby. How much more are we doing today?"

Natalia looked up smiling. "Just a bit more, I want to finish the Office depot list so we can go tomorrow. We have the furniture coming in the morning so we won't have time to make it."

Olivia moved in behind her to look at the list molding into her back. "Add a new blotter and desk lamp for me." She husked in her ear.

Natalia leaned into her and just barely stopped the moan from coming out and turned her head to whisper. "Behave, we are not alone querida."

Olivia chuckled kissing her cheek. "Yes dear." She moved slightly away still looking over the list. "I need a larger in and out box for my desk too."

Natalia added them to the list then handed the notepad back to Andrew. "Ok, Andrew I made a list of things you will need as well. If you can think of anything else you need just add it. Go ahead and grab a cart and grab what we already have in the supply closet then the rest we will get tomorrow."

Olivia handed him another list. "Here is my list for the supply closet. Just get it all and we will separate it tomorrow after our desks are delivered."

He nodded and headed out the door. Once it closed Olivia pulled her in and kissed her passionately. "I can't seem to keep my hands to myself."

Natalia smiled breathless. "I'm not complaining, I just would rather you do it when we are alone but I understand. I just want to kiss you all day long."

Olivia groaned and pulled her in closer kissing her again. "I swear I just want to lock that door and take you right here."

With a smirk and one last kiss Natalia move away. "If you're good I'll let you do that tonight." She moved out of the room with an extra sway in her hips.

Olivia gaped after her for a moment than followed quickly praying the rest of the day went quickly.

Across town Frank sat in a chair nursing his beer. "All I'm saying is I should just go straight for her. I only have 5 days left and they have guards now."

The person across from him shook their head. "You can't do that, think about it. What is the quickest way to hurt her? Target the people she cares about the most and with her that list isn't that long."

Frank scoffed running a hand through his hair, "I still think if I go for her first the others will be easier to get to."

The other person did not like being questioned, "You will do as you're told and use your head. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be out to do anything. We have to play this smart. This is what you are going to do…"

They leaned in close as the plan was laid out for Frank. Once the other person stopped talking Frank smiled a sick self-satisfied smile. "I like this, it could work."

A scoff sounded, "Of course it will work. You just have to do everything I say exactly how I say and it will work perfectly."

They both laughed and clink their drinks together. It was almost time to put the plan in motion.

 **A/N: Ok, there's the latest chapter. I wanted to introduce some new characters that would play key roles with in the family business. When I first started this fic I was planning on it being about 25 chapters but I have decided to extend it as my fairy has hit me in the head with more to my storyline. I hope you will bear with me and my fairy through another long story.**

 **Also more 'Saving Ma' to come soon. My fairy has always been a fickle creature and hasn't decided how to finish it up yet. I have rewritten it a few times but I'm not happy with it yet. I hope to have it soon, it's most likely just another two chapters a conclusion and epilogue (maybe?). Thank you for your patience and sticking with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 21**

It had been a long day already and it wasn't even half over yet. Olivia and Natalia finally got the furniture all moved in and placed to their liking. Andrew was a huge help in getting all the files transferred from the old offices to the new ones and in the proper place to the proper person. He had the last of the files that were to be put in Ava and Samantha's offices and Natalia instructed him to take the cart to them.

He was just about to knock when the door opened and he jumped back. Ava chuckled at his startled face. "What can we do for you Andy?"

Taking a deep breath and playfully glaring at her he pointed to the cart. "These are the files for your offices. Ms. Rivera asked me to bring them to you."

Ava nodded and grabbed the cart pushing it toward Samantha who was still in the doorway. "Go ahead and just push it in there please. We'll lock up while were gone." She looked back to Andrew. "Would you let my mom and Natalia know that we are off to the office store and to lunch. If they need me they just need to call."

He nodded toward the men at the end of the hall. "Don't forget to take two with you. Your mom was insistent about it."

Ava cringed, "Crap I forgot. I better tell them myself that I'm leaving or mom will not be happy with me."

Samantha pushed the cart into her office and locked the door then they all made their way to Natalia's office where they were now finishing organizing the filing cabinet to Natalia's specification. Olivia looked up when they came in. "Hey ladies how is everything going?"

Ava shrugged. "It's going. There's not much else we can do until we get the furniture and supplies we need. We are heading out to the office store and to lunch after. I just wanted to let you know I'm taking Bane and The Hulk with us and we will be back later this afternoon."

Olivia chuckled at her names for the guards. "Well, make sure _Tom and Gerald_ get lunch too and be careful."

Natalia turned from the cabinet she was working on. "I already talked to the office store and told them we needed two more full offices full of furniture. They said they would show you what they had in stock that could be delivered tomorrow if you wanted to have Saturday delivery or they could deliver anything else on Monday. It's your choice."

Ava nodded and smiled. "Will do, don't forget to eat today. I know you're super busy but you need to take a break and eat mom."

Natalia moved up beside Olivia and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry she's taking me to Towers for lunch today."

Olivia looked up at her with a smirk. "I am?"

Natalia moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Either we take a break and eat out today or I'm sleeping on the couch in the suite tonight."

Olivia nodded comically and looked back to Ava. "I am, we're eating at Tower and taking a break."

Ava and Samantha lost it at the look on her face and Ava kissed Natalia and Olivia bye. "I don't want to know what she just threatened you with. We'll see you in a bit."

Natalia moved back to the cabinet. "If we're not here when you get back we're probably at the doctor. Rick is taking out your mom's stiches today. We should be back around 2:00 or so."

They all said their goodbyes and the girls headed out. Ava informed the guards that she was leaving the premises and they fell in behind them. Once outside one of the Beacon limo's pulled up and the guards opened the doors for them.

Ava just looked at him confused. "Ms. Spencer's orders ma'am. No one in the family is to leave without two guards that drive them everywhere. The limo is so that you have privacy to talk with the partition up."

Ava just shrugged and they got in, if Olivia ordered it there was no use arguing. Samantha looked around in awe as they started to move. "I have to say I have never been in a limo before. It's nice."

Ava smiled. "Well get used to it, at least for the next little while. Once all this is over they are only use for special events and if customers rent one. I can honestly say that I have never gone shopping in a limo accept for once when we were in New York a while back."

Samantha chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it. It's such a hardship."

They laughed and sat back to enjoy the ride. Throughout the morning they realized that they got along quite well and fell into an easy banter with one another. It was comfortable and Ava was thankful to Natalia for recommending her. She worked efficiently and was fun to be around. She couldn't be happier.

They arrived at the store and earned a few curious stares upon exiting a limo in front of the office supply store. They chuckled and went in to take care of what they needed. They moved to the furniture department first and talked to the gentleman there.

After looking at 6 sets they had in stock Ava chose hers for delivery tomorrow and looked to Samantha. "I'm going to get mine delivered tomorrow. You don't have to come in but get yours for delivery tomorrow as well and you can just let me know where you want everything."

Samantha shook her head. "If you're working, I'm working. I can get a sitter for a few hours."

Ava pulled her to the side. "You are set to work Monday through Friday unless it is set up prior for a major function or something. You will find that I am a workaholic and will spend a lot of weekends at work. You don't have to be there every second I am. You have a baby to take care of."

Samantha just smiled. "I know I don't but we are trying to get everything set up and ready to start working next week. I can spend one weekend at work to help get us started."

Ava nodded. "Ok, if that's what you want. I appreciate the help."

They moved back to the salesman and continued the order than moved on to finish their shopping.

Back at the Beacon Natalia is just finishing up her office and stands back looking at the finished product. She smiles as she feels Olivia come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. "What do you think, does it look ready?"

Olivia rocked her softly. "Looks good to me. Tomorrow the computers will all be delivered and the IT guys will get us all set up in the afternoon. We'll be work ready for Monday morning."

Natalia leaned further back into her hugging her arms close. "Sounds good, the only thing pressing I have after your appointment is to sign off on this week's payroll. After that we are free until the delivery tomorrow. Ava text and they set up delivery for their furniture tomorrow as well. The store is delivering it all at once."

Olivia softly kissed up her neck. "Good, I'll have Ava call us once the delivery is done and then we will come in to tell the IT guys where we want things. We can spend the morning with Emma. I know she's starting to get a little cabin fever. She's so use to living at the farmhouse now and having free reign that being here too much bothers her."

Turning in her arms Natalia kissed her sweetly. "It's only for a few more days than we can take her home. We'll have a movie night tonight and tomorrow we can play games until we need to work." Olivia nodded and she kissed her chin. "Now, why don't you take me to lunch then we can get those stitches out of your shoulder. Once I finish payroll we can go up and spend time with our bean."

After another quick kiss they grabbed their purses and headed for the door. "I checked in with Rafe and he wanted to stay here with Emma. They are having a Mario kart marathon at the moment and couldn't be bothered for lunch."

Natalia laughed. "I swear if they were closer in age we'd have real problems. Rafe at that age and Emma now would have been more than two handfuls."

Olivia joined the laugh and gave a mock shiver. "Scary thought; let's count our blessings that Rafe is at least close to being a real adult."

They grabbed their guards leaving the remaining two with strict instructions on watching the youngest in the family and were off in their own limo.

Olivia leaned back in to the seat and sighed closing her eyes. "I'll be happy to get done with work today and just relax with you and the kids. It's been a long day already."

Natalia smiled leaning into her, kissed her lips and spoke softly into her ear. "It has been a long day. Maybe after the kids go to bed tonight I'll give you a back massage and help you relax."

Olivia opened her eyes and pulled her closer. "That sounds like heaven and I don't mind returning the favor."

She leaned in and connected their mouths once more running her tongue along Natalia's top lip. Moaning into the kiss she opened and granted Olivia access. The kiss was soft and sensual, neither battled for dominance just enjoying the feel of the other.

Natalia shifted and put a leg over Olivia's lap straddling her, deepening the kiss. Olivia accepted her weight and the intensity of the kiss moving her hands to her hips and pulling her closer. Burying her hands in Olivia's hair she pushed in closer. "My god baby the things you make me feel. The things I want to do to you."

Olivia pulled away panting looking up into fully blown chocolate orbs. "Sweetheart you can do anything you want to me. I'm yours baby."

She groaned and dove back in devouring Olivia below her. She shifted rotating her hips but before she could do anymore they were both groaning in frustration as the limo came to a stop in front of Towers. Olivia pulled her in for one last kiss before releasing her. "To be continued."

They chuckled as they righted their clothing, checked make-up and exited the car. Once seated they ordered their food and drinks then just talked enjoying each other's company.

They both turned as Phillip came up to them. "How are you feeling Liv? Is your shoulder doing better?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes it's doing ok. I'm getting my stitches out today."

"How about the trouble with Frank, is your attorney taking care of that ass?"

Natalia scoffed. "The attorney is fine but he made bail somehow and we are staying at the Beacon until he goes before the judge on Tuesday."

Phillip looked as angry as Natalia sounded. "How the hell… Do you guys need some bodyguards or any help? I can come stay on the same floor to be close if it would help."

Olivia shook her head and nodded to the table directly next to them. Their guards were there, one sitting, one standing, both glaring daggers at Phillip looking ready for anything. "We're covered, I hired a rotating set. We have 6 of them total at all time for the family as well as the Beacon security staff. Two are with us and two with Ava because she is off the Beacon grounds right now. The other two are at the door of our suite with Emma and Rafe. At least one is with each of us at all times."

Phillip smiled and nodded. "Excellent, those two should scare away anyone who looked to do you harm. If not that's enough muscle to do some damage. I'm glad you hired them."

She just shrugged. "I have to keep my family safe."

He nodded and motioned to where Beth was sitting. "Well, I'm glad you are feeling better. I'm meeting Beth so Enjoy your lunch and please call if you need anything."

Natalia nudged her as he started to walk away and she sighed. "Hey Phillip, when this is all over we will call and set up some time for you to spend with Emma. As long as it's away from Alan, I don't need him planting any of his crap in her head."

Phillip just beamed at her. "Of course, whatever you want. Just call and I'll make sure I'm free whenever you say I can see her and I will not let Alan anywhere near her."

She nodded and he left to have his own lunch. Natalia leaned into her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby, that will mean so much to Emma and we can regulate it so you don't have a heart attack. Even if it means that he meets us at the park or something."

Olivia grunted but melted into her. "I know she wants to see him and he seems to be trying, it's just hard to trust him."

"I know it is. Let's just give it a try and if we still feel we can't trust him we pull the plug. I'm just afraid not to try. She wants to see him so badly."

Olivia sighed and kissed her head. "I know and you're right. We'll try and see how it goes."

Natalia smile and kissed her lips softly before settling back and continuing to eat. They sat just eating for a while talking about a little of everything like always. Natalia was about to say something but stopped mid-sentence when she felt Olivia tense up and look past her.

She turned her as someone beside her spoke. "Good afternoon ladies."

Looking up into their eyes Natalia's blood started to boil. "What do _you_ want?"

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies an update for this one now that Saving Ma is complete. Who could it be that is making Natalia not so happy? We'll find out next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Natalia was about to say something but stopped mid-sentence when she felt Olivia tense up and look past her._

 _She turned her as someone beside her spoke. "Good afternoon ladies."_

 _Looking up into their eyes Natalia's blood started to boil. "What do you want?"_

Jeffery took a step back at the venom in her voice and the fire in her eyes. "I just saw you two sitting here and thought I'd say hi. Is there something wrong?"

Natalia shifted closer to Olivia. She hadn't seen him since they all shot pool together. That night she woke to Olivia screaming in her sleep. Once she woke her from the nightmare she told her everything about San Cristobel and Ava. To say Natalia had been livid would be an understatement. Olivia had to calm her and keep her from heading out to Cross Creek to kill the man.

Olivia put a hand on her back hoping to calm her. "We're fine."

Between the look on Natalia's face and the tone both women spoke their guards decided now was the time to stand and move in closer. Jeffery eyed them closely then looked back to Olivia. "What's with the muscle? Is this because of Frank? Reva told me what happened last week at the wedding and after. Are you ok, is Ava? Reva told me she was home."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "When did she tell you Ava was home?"

Jeffery shrugged. "Monday she told me Ava was due in that night. How long is she staying?"

Natalia shock her head. "That's for her to tell you if she wants to. I will no longer give you updates you should get from her yourself."

Jeffery was taken aback. Natalia had always told him how Ava was if he asked and this attitude from her was starting to piss him off. "What the hell's going on, why are you acting like this with me?"

Olivia tried to pull her back but she was up and in his face so fast she couldn't stop it. "You don't get to talk to me like that. I know… I know everything about you, Olivia, and Ava."

He was startled and looked angrily to Olivia. "Why..?"

Natalia put a finger in his chest and poked him hard. "Don't look at her, don't speak to her, don't you even think about her. Right now you are dealing with me. You will leave Olivia and Ava alone. You will not talk to them or contact them. If they chose to contact you that is their choice but from this moment forward you are not welcome in our home or on our property, and that includes the Beacon, without express permission from one of them. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Jeffery finally came out of his shock. "You cannot speak for them. You can't tell me what to do?"

Natalia scoffed. "Try me, come near my family and I will make sure that everybody in this town knows just what kind of man you are. Leave them alone or the first person I talk to will be Blake Marler and I guaranty that she will be more than happy to let everyone she sees know who you really are. I'm sure Reva would appreciate a little visit with me."

He looked between Natalia and Olivia, who was just looking up at Natalia in awe. "You have no right to keep me from my daughter."

"Yes she does." Ava's voice behind them caused them all to jump and turn.

He went to take a step toward her and Samantha pulled her behind her as their guards moved forward. He just threw his hands up, "What the hell Ava?"

She sighed. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you or be in the same room with you. I will continue to talk to Reva because I want to see and know my brother but from this point on we don't need to talk anymore."

He shook his head. "I don't…"

She held a hand up cutting him off. "You don't need to understand and if you can't figure it out you may not be as intelligent as I gave you credit for. Honestly I never should have talked to you in the first place and after being gone from here getting my mind settled and back on track I realize what an ass I was to mom for making her deal with you at all. I also realized that she genuinely loves me where you don't."

She stopped him again as he went to argue. "You cannot stand there and lie and say you do. I have been gone for so long and you haven't even cared enough to keep in touch with me and make sure I was ok or answer when I called. Mom called me every week at least once and texted me a lot. I have been home for 5 days and you have not even called or tried to come by and see me."

She paused taking a breath. "I think the only reason you even tried to form a relationship with me was to assuage your guilt over the whole thing and frankly I'm done letting you. I'm just completely done. You can leave now."

He just stood there stunned and moved toward her only to be blocked by Tom and Gerald. "The lady asked you to leave."

He took one more look at the angry faces around him and turned on his heel and was out the door. Natalia pulled a now shaking Ava into her arms and Olivia was up and wrapped around them both quickly. "I'm ok mom. I'm ok ma. I promise he just pissed me off."

Olivia pulled back slightly kissing her temple. "Ok baby, do you two want to join us for lunch?"

Ava nodded and turned to Samantha. "Thank you for that."

Samantha shrugged. "If Natalia was that upset and not wanting him near you it was all I could do. I couldn't stand there and let him get close."

Ava took her hand and squeezed. "Like I said, thank you."

Sam nodded and they all sat, their guards retaking their table with the two new comers joining them. Ava snickered. "I'm glad to see that Thor and Rocky over there had your back when we walked up. They looked ready to kill."

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, _Adam and Keith_ were doing their jobs well." They all laughed. Olivia had been trying since they were assigned these guys as day guards to get Ava to call them by their real names but she wouldn't. Thor and Rocky were with them. Ava had Bane and the Hulk and the other kids had Samson and Kane with them.

Ava shrugged. "At least we know they are good at their job. Bane and the Hulk were about to rip his head off if he had taken another step."

They all laughed as Ava tried to defuse the tension around the table. "Ok on to better discussions. We were able to find all we needed and what we don't have in the limo will be delivered first thing in the morning. They should arrive by 9:00am. We will be there to make sure our stuff is put in place properly and I will call you when you are needed to come and deal with IT."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We are spending the morning with the bean and Jane will be there when we need to come down. She's staying in the room across the hall until this is all over just in case."

Ava nodded and they ordered lunch discussing what all still needed to be done before they could jump in and start with their new positions fully. Lunch was a lively affair and they all enjoyed themselves. As they were getting up to leave Olivia pulled Ava into a hug and asked her in a whisper if she was ok and if she wanted to talk about it.

Ava assured her that she was fine and didn't need to repeat everything she had already told her. Olivia kissed her check than she and Natalia parted ways with them heading to her doctor's appointment.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in an exam room waiting for Rick. Olivia was sitting on the table and Natalia was standing at the window staring out. "Hey, come her honey."

Natalia turned toward her and sighed walking over. Olivia pulled her close. "What's wrong?"

Natalia leaned her forehead against Olivia's. "I'm just thinking. I'm sorry I blew up like that and caused a scene at the restaurant."

Olivia shook her head and kissed her softly. "Don't apologize. All you did was stand up for me and Ava. You were just protecting your family. You have no reason to apologize. No one has ever stood up for and been there for me like that, thank you."

Natalia moved in and took her lips lovingly with a hint of more. Lightly moving their mouths together and deepening it slowly. Olivia's breath caught at the utter tenderness with which Natalia took her mouth. They didn't pull back until their breathing was ragged and they were gasping for air.

Reconnecting their foreheads Natalia took her face in her hands. "You should always be stood up for like that and I swear to you that I will alway be there for you until my dying breath. I love you Olivia."

Tears fell as Olivia tried to control her breathing. "I love you to baby, so much and I promise to be there for you forever."

They just stayed there in each other's arms calming until Rick came in. "Good afternoon ladies. How is my favorite patient today?"

Olivia scoffed. "Your favorite patient to torture maybe. I'm fine Rick, ready to get these stitches out and get a clean bill so Natalia can stop worrying."

Natalia slapped her stomach playfully as she moved away so Rick could work. "I will worry if I want to. Let's just get these out so you can get back to work."

Olivia leaned closer to Rick and whispered loudly. "She's a slave driver."

Natalia just shrugged and feigned disinterest as Rick laughed. "You better watch it Liv before you're in the dog house."

They all laughed and he examined her removing the stitches and checking her arms. "Well this all looks good. The bruising is almost totally gone and your cut looks good. They did a good job with it you should only have a thin line if it scars at all."

Natalia smiled. "Thank you Rick."

Olivia nodded and he cleaned up his space. "Now, as much I love seeing you try to not let it be in here."

Olivia chuckled. "I will do my best buddy."

Once they finished up he sent them on their way. They arrived back at the Beacon and let all the kids know that Rick released her to full duty and she was ok. They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing up all they could before shut down for the day around 4:00 sending Andrew and Stephanie home an hour early and heading up to have a nice quiet night with their family.

 **A/N: I'm back with this story, more to come soon. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 23**

The next morning Olivia and Natalia stayed with Emma playing games and Ava headed down to make sure the offices were ready for the new furniture with Rafe tagging along. When they entered the office Ava stood in the center of the room and spun slowly thinking.

She stopped abruptly and turned to Rafe frazzled. "Crap, we forgot to have the old furniture taken out yesterday. I need to get some of the guys in here quick before the delivery people show up." She rushed into her office then back out rushing out to the phone on the wall outside the room.

Rafe stood and watched her fire off orders for four guys and a dolly to be sent up and all he could do was smile. Her mannerisms were just like Olivia's. As she rushed back in the room he stopped her and took her by the arms. "Stop and breathe. Everything is fine. They are on their way up and we will get this done. The delivery guys won't even be here for an hour. Breathe…"

Ava shook her head. "I don't have time to breathe. I have to get all this done and have all the new stuff arranged and get ready for IT to come down and get the phones and computers up and running. Call mom and Natalia down when their stuff it ready and it all just has to be perfect. They are counting on me to be able to do this and I have to prove I can."

She rushed back into her office and started pushing the rolling chair out and into the hall coming back to get the one from Samantha's office and started pulling on the old filing cabinet. Rafe rushed over to her and stopped her pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, you really need to breathe. Everything is ok. You are doing just fine. Look…" He pointed to the door as four hotel workers came in with two dollies.

He quickly told them what to do and where to take the stuff to and pulled Ava out of the way so they could get started. "See, they are here. We have time to get it all done. Your assistant will be here soon and it will all be ok. No matter what ma and mom will be fine with your work…"

"Hey look at me Ava."

The voice behind them startled them and they turned to see Samantha right behind them. Ava fully turned and Sam took her hands. "We talked about this yesterday. Everything is going to be just fine."

Ava sighed and took a deep breath. She and Samantha had had a long talk after lunch yesterday about both of their fears about this endeavor. Ava was concerned that even though she had been doing the same job in San Francisco at another hotel that she wouldn't be able to live up to Olivia's standards. She was also still adjusting to being back after so much had happened. Samantha was afraid of not living up to Natalia's faith in her and both girls agreed to do all they could to help each other to succeed. They had each other's back.

After taking a few deep breaths Ava nodded and the tension she had been holding since entering the office released. Rafe watched on in amazement at how quickly Ava deflated when Samantha started talking. He just smiled and watched as Ava looked down at a pull on her pants leg.

She smiled seeing a tiny beautiful little girl staring up at her. "Well hello there."

The little girl smile shyly and raised her arms to her. She looked to Samantha for the ok to pick her up. She nodded her head ok shocked that her little girl was asking a stranger to pick her up.

Ava lifted her in her arms and accepted the hug she was given. "You must be Tamara, I'm Ava."

Samantha watched on in awe as Tamara took Ava's face in her hands giving her a sloppy kiss. "Aya da boss. Mama da boss too."

Ava chuckled and held her close as the little girl leaned in and rested her head on her shoulder. She looked to Samantha. "Not fair bringing the little one to distract me from my crazy."

"I'm sorry, my sitter couldn't watch her today and I told you I'd be here and I knew that all I would really be doing was directing where to put things so I brought her with me. I brought her playpen so I could set her up in a corner out of the way to play so I could help. I'm so sorry…"

She tried to rush on but Ava stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Stop, its fine, I don't mind you bringing her. She's snuggly. I told you I didn't require you to be here today but I am glad you're here. She's just an added bonus."

Samantha smile gratefully and moved to take Tamara back. "Here, let me take her so you can work."

Tamara burrowed in and wouldn't let go. Ava chuckled. "I don't mind holding her if it's ok with you."

Samantha shook her head. "No I don't mind I'm just shocked. She normally takes a long time to warm up to people."

Ava just smile. "Well she just has good taste that's all."

"I won't argue with that." Samantha said under her breath. Ava didn't hear but Rafe caught it and smiled. "Anyway, where do we start first?"

Ava thought for a moment looking around. "Well why don't you set up her playpen and toys while she and I take a look around as they finish getting this furniture out of here. The movers should be here soon then we can get started."

She nodded and moved over to where she dropped the playpen and her bags when she came in seeing Ava upset. She got it all set up and the delivery guys showed up right as the Beacon workers took out the last desk. The delivery guys brought in all the big furniture first and set it up.

Ava directed all of her things and Samantha the stuff for her office. Rafe went back and forth helping where he could. Tamara took turns going from Ava to Samantha. She didn't like all the people in and out and the noise so they held her. Samantha tried to apologize for her clinginess but Ava wouldn't have it telling her that the baby was fine.

Once all the furniture was in and placed Ava called Olivia and Natalia down while Samantha put a call in to IT that the computers and electronic stuff was coming in and ready to be set up. Olivia told them to have IT hook them up first and she and Natalia would be down after they finished the game they were currently playing with Emma. Rafe decided to go up and spend time with Emma since all the big stuff was done and hugged Ava as he left.

IT finished Ava's office first so she took Tamara and her bag of toys in her office with her while Samantha supervised the hook up in hers. Olivia and Natalia arrived right as IT was finishing up Samantha's office. She had started putting files in the new cabinets while the IT guy worked and looked up smiling as they came in. "Good morning."

Natalia waved coming in and Olivia smiled. "Good morning Sam. How close is everything in here to being done and where's Ava?"

"She's in her office. He's just finishing up here. The last thing he has to do is finish hooking up my phone line than he will be heading over to your office."

She nodded and they headed into Ava's office. Olivia knocked confused as to why the door was closed and stuck her head in. "Hey can we come in?"

"Yes mom, come in." They entered and looked around not seeing her at first. They found her on the floor in the corner with a little girl crawling into her lap with blocks in her hands.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and Ava chuckled. "Sam's babysitter couldn't keep her today and she wanted to help so she brought Tamara with her. We've been having fun this morning."

Natalia laughed. "I hope that you didn't just play all morning and leave all the work to Sam."

Ava smiled standing with Tamara in her arms. "Of course not, we've been taking turns. IT finished in here first so I took the baby so Sam could supervise her office. Is he almost done in there?"

Samantha came in the room and stood beside her. "He just finished and is ready to do to other offices. I finished getting all the files in my office put up too. It's work ready for Monday as soon as I finish putting up the rest of the office supplies we got from the store yesterday."

Ava nodded, "I finished my filing cabinets too and put all of my office supplies up before we started playing blocks. Why don't you finish up really quick then I will take you and Tamara out for lunch to celebrate being ready for Monday. I'm starving."

Samantha nodded as she kissed Tamara on her head and went back out to finish setting her office up and Ava turned to Olivia. "Looks like we will be totally done in a few. All you have is the IT stuff right? The rest of your offices are done?"

She nodded. "Yes, as soon as he is done in our offices we are heading back up to Emma. Are you going to be out long?"

Ava shrugged. "I have a few errands to run after lunch then I need to go by the farmhouse to pick up some stuff that wasn't in my bags so Rafe didn't bring them. I have a few things I want to do in here after that. I'll call after we eat and let you know when I get back. I've had Hulk and Kane today and I'll take them with me. They are the friendliest looking and didn't seem to scare Tamara. Rocky made her cry."

Natalia chucked and smiled watching the little girl snuggle in and burrow into Ava's neck after eyeing Olivia for a few. "That sounds good sweetie. Don't work too hard though. It is the weekend and make sure one of the boys search the house before you get out of the car and go in."

Ava smiled. "I will and I'll be home in time for dinner and movie night with Em. There are just some things I need to get done."

They nodded and kissed her cheek leaving to check on IT in there office. Ava and Tamara put her toys back in the bag and headed back into Samantha's office. Ava folded up the playpen as Samantha finished up coming over to pack everything else up. They loaded everything up in Samantha's car and Ava followed her in the limo as per Olivia's instructions.

Ava wanted a hamburger so they went to the diner for lunch and had a nice time. Samantha and Tamara had never been there before and both really liked their lunch. Once they finished eating they went their separate ways and Ava headed to the store. There was a room off of Samantha's office that was opposite to her own that was too small to be an office but big enough for what Ava had decided to do with it.

Once she finished up there she headed out to the farmhouse to pick up her things she needed and a few things that her mom and Natalia texted that they wanted. All went well there and she was on her way back to the Beacon. She was looking out the window thinking about how she wanted to arrange the extra room when she heard a weird pop and the car seemed to shudder.

She looked over as the partition was lowered. "What was that?"

Kane looked back at her anxiously. "I'm not sure miss but you need to make sure your buckled in and hold on. We don't have any breaks and the car seems to be speeding up…"

 **NA/N: I'm back and my fairy isn't playing nice. More soon…**


	24. Chapter 24

**There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 24**

 _She was looking out the window thinking about how she wanted to arrange the extra room when she heard a weird pop and the car seemed to shudder._

 _She looked over as the partition was lowered. "What was that?"_

 _Kane looked back at her anxiously. "I'm not sure miss but you need to make sure you're buckled in and hold on. We don't have any breaks and the car seems to be speeding up…"_

Ava gasped and turned back to look out the window as the scenery was flying by faster than before and they were going downhill. She could hear both guards on the phone talking. One seemed to be talking to his boss and the other to her mom. She was startled as her phone rang and answered without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

" _Hello Ava," A distorted voice answered back. "Tell your mother I said hi. That is, if you live through the ride."_

"Who is this?" They hung up before she could say any more.

Another louder pop was heard and the car started to careen sideways. She screamed as the car hit something and started to flip.

Olivia smiled down at Emma as she skipped her piece knocking hers back to start. "SORRY mommy."

Emma giggled and handed the dice to Rafe. Rafe chuckled and shook his head. "She's a shark in this game too. I thought it was just Monopoly."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, she's like this in every game. She's ruthless."

They all laughed and Natalia got up to answer the phone. "Hello."

" _Hey Natalia I was just wondering if Ava is there?" Samantha's anxious voice came on the line._

Natalia frowns. "No she was still out running her errands. She should be back in the office in about thirty minutes or so. If you need her you can call her cell."

" _I tried but it just rings and goes to voice mail."_

"Is something wrong Sam? You sound upset."

" _I got a weird phone call a minute ago and I just need to talk to her."_

Natalia was confused "A call from who? Ava? What did she say?"

 _Samantha shook her head. "No it was a weird voice. They asked me if I knew where Ava was and told me I probably wouldn't be needed at the office Monday."_

Before Natalia could say any more Olivia's phone rang. "Just a minute Sam."

Olivia picked up her cell. "Hello."

" _Hello Olivia." A distorted voice came over the phone. "Do you know where all of your children are? I think you're missing one." They said in a sing song voice._

Olivia looked to Natalia panicked. "Who is this?" There was no answer only silence as they hung up.

She and Natalia shared a look and she started dialing Ava's phone. "Damn it, her phone is going to voicemail, I just talked to her."

Natalia turned back to the phone. "I don't know what's going on Sam, hold on." She went to the door to talk to the guards.

Olivia dialed the number for John(Kane). When he answered he told her what was happening with the car and her blood ran cold. She rushed to Natalia and the guards and told them what she was being told on the other end. Keith (Rocky) was on the phone with his bosses who were also on the phone with Tom (The Hulk) who was driving the car.

Olivia had John on speaker phone as they were all talking and they all stopped breathing as they heard Ava scream and the line went dead.

Olivia turned to Rafe as she grabbed her purse. "Stay here with Emma, call down to the desk and have them send two guards up here so you have more protection. We'll call as soon as we know anything. I have to find your sister."

Sam had heard what they all had and was in a panic too. Natalia told her they were going out to find Ava and that she would call when they knew more. She and Olivia were out the door with two guards following. Tom had told them where they were so that's where Olivia and Natalia were heading.

Natalia pulled out her phone and called Mallet telling him all that she knew. He told her he was on his way and that a 911 call came in about a car accident involving a limo in that area right before she had called. Paramedics and police were on their way.

Tom groaned as he turned his head to look to the side. "Don't move, you have a gash on your head and your leg is pinned by the steering wheel. The car is on its side."

He opened his eyes to John pressing a bandage to his head. "Ava?"

John shook his head. "She's unconscious and has a bad cut on her head. It looks like her arm is broken too. I bandaged her head and stabilized her arm before I came back to check on you. Her breathing is ok we just gotta get her to the hospital. Help should be on the way I was talking to headquarters when we crashed."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just some cuts and scrapes nothing too bad. I'll probably have a headache in the morning and a nice case of whiplash but I'm good." About that time he heard the sirens. "I'm going to climb out and make sure we can be seen from the road."

As he landed on the ground the police made their way to him. He explained to them and the paramedics the condition of the two still in the limo as he moved on to Olivia and Natalia who were running to him.

He shook his head as they got to him. "She's unconscious but her breathing is good. She may have a broken arm. They are going to get her out now."

He swayed on his feet and the other guards helped him to the ground and called a paramedic over to them. "Is Tom ok?"

He nodded. "He seems to be. He has a gash on his head and his leg is pinned but not badly."

The paramedics made their way to him and when Mallet knelt beside him John pulled him close. "Keep a watch out. Someone shot out the tire after the breaks went out."

Olivia and Natalia gasped and the guards with them were now on high alert and Mallet took off to the other officers. He told them what John said and they were on their radios calling in back up and started searching.

Olivia and Natalia stood holding each other as they watched and listened to the paramedics and police discuss the best way to get them out safely. Once a plan was formed they pulled an ambulance down as close to the car as they could and proceeded to climb in the car and get Ava strapped to a back board. They gently pulled her out and Natalia buried her head into Olivia's neck unable to watch.

Olivia pulled her closer and just stared at their daughter's bloody face as they maneuvered her out and into the ambulance.

Once she was in the ambulance Olivia pulled Natalia with her to the opened back doors. "Is she ok?"

The paramedic looked up briefly. "Her vitals are good but she is not waking. We will know more when we get her to the hospital. One of you can ride with her."

Natalia kissed her cheek. "Go baby, I'll be right behind you."

Olivia nodded kissing her quickly then climbed in sitting next to John and smirked as Keith got into the front seat of the ambulance and argued that he was coming too.

Once they were driving away Natalia turned back to the limo and watched as they pulled Tom out and into the other ambulance. She motioned to Adam (Thor) still standing beside her. "Take me to the hospital please."

He nodded taking her elbow and steered her to the car. Once she was in and they were on the road she called Rafe and told him all she knew asking him to call Samantha for her. When they parked at the hospital it was all Adam could do to catch up to and keep up with her as she sprinted into the Emergency room.

When she made it to the waiting room Olivia was up and had her in her arms quickly. "She's with Rick and Lillian. He said he'd come out as soon as he knew something."

They had been waiting for about 30 minutes when Rafe, Emma and Samantha came rushing up to them with 8 guards behind them. Olivia looked at Rafe like he was crazy. "What are you doing here and why are all of them here?"

Rafe shrugged. "It was shift change and we wanted to be here for Ava. How is she?"

Olivia shook her head. "We don't know yet. Rick is still back with her."

Natalia eyed Samantha. "You didn't have to come. We would have called you I know you hate hospitals."

She just looked down sadly. "I know I do but I dropped the baby with mom and I went to the Beacon after I got off the phone with you. When you called Rafe I just had to come and make sure she was ok. I also thought that the police needed to know that I got that weird call."

Natalia nodded and they sat back down. Mallet came in a few minutes later with a few other officers and they were all questioned about what had happened. When he was through he sat back and waited with the others to see how they all were. He would need to question them all but it would wait until they were all ok.

After waiting for what seemed like forever they all looked to the door and stood as Rick came in. Seeing them all coming toward him he held up a hand. "Ok let's all have a seat and I will let you know how they all are."

Once they were all sitting he began. "Ava is ok. She has a concussion due to hitting her head. She has a head laceration that needed stitches. I have the head of plastics in with her right now since it was on her forehead, but it's close to her hairline and it shouldn't scar badly if at all. Her left arm is broken in two places. I may have to operate on that but I won't know for sure until the swelling goes down some and I can get a better x-ray."

Olivia leaned forward. "Is she awake yet Rick?"

Rick shook his head. "No and that's what is concerning me the most right now. I have them taking her down for a MRI soon. It's probably nothing more than she's just not ready to wake up yet but I am going to keep a strict eye on her to make sure it's not more. Only Olivia and Natalia will be allowed back there with her for now until after she wakes and I can assess her."

"I want to see my daughter." The voice caused them all to look to the waiting room door.

Olivia stood shaking her head. "No, Jeffery. She asked you to stay away and you are going to respect her wishes."

He stepped toward her but all 10 guards in the room stepped forward and he stopped. "You can't keep me from my daughter." His voice was raised, he was getting pissed.

Rick stepped toward him. "Actually she can. Ava came by the other day and left a copy of her new medical power of attorney with the hospital. She named Olivia and Natalia as the only people allowed to make choices for her. She also took you off of her emergency contact list replacing your name with Natalia's specifically saying you are not allowed to be near her if she is incapacitated. So until she wakes and tells me you are allowed in you stay away."

He deflated and looked to Olivia pleading. "You can't do this. I need to know that she's ok."

Natalia stepped forward pulling Olivia to her. "Then I suggest you send Reva. Ava doesn't mind us telling her things but she has asked that we not talk to you about her. This is her choice."

He just shook his head. "If you hadn't poisoned her mind about me this wouldn't be necessary."

Olivia scoffed. "I haven't said anything negative about you since the first time she asked about her father. Whatever decisions she has made are of her own accord. Back off and send Reva."

Reva pushed a stroller into the room. "I'm here, what's going on? Is Ava ok?"

Olivia turned and moved to the window not looking her in the eye. "Ava doesn't want anything to do with your husband. She has asked that he not contact her so we are not letting him in to see her. You on the other hand she says are welcome in her life because of Collin. He needs to leave until she wakes and says whether or not he is allowed here."

Reva looked back and forth between Jeffery and them. "When did this happen and why?"

Natalia went to Olivia rubbing her back. "She told us Monday, she told him yesterday at Towers not to contact her that she would talk to you about her brother but that was all. The reason is hers to share if she wishes it's not my place to say."

Reva shook her head and looked back to Jeffery. "You better leave then. Take Collin home and I will call when I know something more."

He turned angry eyes to her. "You have got to be kidding. This is my daughter."

She just looked at him sadly. "It is but she doesn't want you around and until she wakes and tells me otherwise I will respect her wishes. Now take your son and leave."

He stepped angrily toward her but the guards moved closer. "Oh for god sakes I'm not going to hurt my damn wife."

Reva shook her head. "On second thought leave Collin with me and go cool off somewhere. I'll call you later."

He looked at all the angry faces around him and huffed throwing his hands in the air and storming out. Reva turned back to them. "Ok, how is she?"

They filled her in on all that Rick had already told them then they looked back to him. "Ok, that was all I have on Ava for now. Is there any family for the other two here or do we need to contact anyone for them."

Adam stepped forward. "Tom is my brother." Keith raised his hand, "John is my husband."

Rick nodded. "Is it ok to talk about them in front of everyone?" The both nod and Rick continues looking to Keith. "John is fine. He has a slight concussion of his own and we want to keep him overnight for observations but it's just for precaution. Other than that he just has some scrapes and bruises."

Keith let out a breath he wasn't aware that he had been holding. "When can I see him?"

Rick smiled slightly. "As soon as we are done here I will take you back along with Olivia, Natalia and Tom's brother." He looked to Adam. "Tom is ok too. He had a small laceration on his head as well that has been stitched up. Thankfully the steering wheel did no real damage to his leg other than heavy bruising. We are keeping him for observation as well. I have them putting all three of them close together on the same floor so you can all check on each of them easily."

Rick finished and stood to take them back. Bane (Gerald) came up to Olivia. "Ms. Spencer the boss is going to send four of the third shift guys for the morning shift and four new one's for the third shift since your family already knows them until these guys come back or you no longer need us. Whichever comes first."

She rubbed his arm. "Thank you for letting me know. If I don't see you before you leave have a good night and we'll see you in the morning. Rafe and Emma will be at the Beacon needing three of the guys there. Natalia and I will be here with Ava tonight with the other three."

She turned to Rafe. "I'll be back in a bit to let you know how she is. Don't go anywhere without Emma and three of the guards."

Rafe nodded and he and Emma kissed them both watching as they left to go to Ava. When they turned back around Samantha pulled Rafe to the side. "I'm going to head over to my mom's and pick up my bug. Please call me to let me know how she is doing and when she wakes up I don't care what time it is. If any of you need anything don't hesitate to let me know."

He promised to call and sat to wait with Emma crawling into her lap. "When can we go see Ava?"

Rafe sighed and pulled her close. "As soon as Rick says we can. We have to wait until she wakes up at least."

She sighed and leaned further into him laying her head on his shoulder and they settled to wait.

Olivia followed as Rick dropped off both of the men with their loved one and to Ava's door where he turned to them. "She looks pail but otherwise ok. Be careful of her left arm and ring for a nurse the second she wakes up. I'll be in after I get the results of her MRI to let you know."

They went in and stood to the side of her bed. Natalia kissed her head gently and turned to Olivia who up to this point had been very quiet. "Liv?"

Olivia stood there just looking at her and started to shake. "I'm gonna kill him."

 **A/N: OK my lovely's it looks like my fairy is still not being that nice but I did get another chapter out for this one. More to come.**


	25. Chapter 25

**There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 25**

 _They went in and stood to the side of her bed. Natalia kissed her head gently and turned to Olivia who up to this point had been very quiet. "Liv?"_

 _Olivia stood there just looking at her and started to shake. "I'm gonna kill him."_

As she turned to leave the room Natalia rushed in front of her and pulled her into her arms. "Stop baby you can't."

Olivia tried to pull away but Natalia refused to release her. "The hell I can't. That son of a bitch tried to kill our baby. I'm going to tear him apart."

Natalia shook her head and held on. "I know your angry honey but you can leave her right now. Let the police find him and we will deal with him later. Right now Ava needs you here. Your family needs you alive, present and not in jail for murder."

She leaned up and kissed her softly trying to calm her. Olivia sighed resting their foreheads together. "I want him to pay for this Talia. He has to pay."

"I do too baby and he will but the legal way. I don't believe in violence but right now all I want to do is kill him with my bare hands but I can't because our children need us to keep a level head. We have to be able to be there for all of them and going off the deep end and going to jail will help no one." She pulled her into a full hug and just held her close as they both cried.

Moving backwards Olivia sat pulling Natalia into her lap as they just sat and watch Ava sleep praying for her to awaken quickly.

Across town Samantha pulled into her drive and got Tamara out of her seat. "Ok baby girl, let's get in and we'll get us some dinner."

Tamara just smiled as Sam climbed the porch. She went to unlock the door but it opened on its own revealing her living room in shambles. Gasping she backed off the porch quickly and hurried back to the car buckling the baby back in. Once she was in the driver's seat she took out her phone and dialed the number Mallet had given her as she backed down the drive.

He answered on the second ring. "Detective Mallet"

"Detective this is Samantha Pierce. We spoke earlier about a strange call I received about Ava Perelta."

"Yes Ms. Peirce, I remember. What can I do for you?"

She pulled up beside the curb across the street not sure what to do. "I just arrived home and found my door open and it looks like my whole house has been ransacked. I don't know what to do."

She heard him talking away from the phone for a moment then he came back on the line. "I have just sent out two units to check your house and I am on my way as well. Where are you now?"

"My daughter and I are sitting in my car across the street from our house. I'm scared." She took a shaky breath checking on Tamara then looking back to the house.

"I will be there soon and the other officers should be pulling up any second Ms. Peirce. Just sit tight and don't get out of your car until they police tell you to."

She nodded nervously. "Ok."

About that time two police cars pulled up next to her and one of the officers came to her window. "Hello miss are you Samantha Peirce?"

"Yes sir. I got home and someone has been in my house."

He nodded with a reassuring smile. "Ok ma'am. Two other officers are checking it out now so just sit tight for a minute."

He turned back to his partner and they made their way to the front door that two others had already gone through.

She watched as Mallet pulled up and came over to her. "Are you ok Ms. Peirce?"

She shrugged. "Yes I just went to unlock the door and it swung open. I looked in and saw all of my stuff thrown around and got my baby right back in the car and called you."

"Ok, just hang on a sec and let me talk to the other officer to see what they found."

He moved off to talk to the two that were now coming out of the house. She sighed and leaned her head back on her head rest.

"Eat mama hungy." Tamara was fidgeting in the back seat.

Sam dug in the diaper bag and handed her a cracker. "Here baby, mama will get you some dinner very soon."

The baby squealed happily and started eating her cracker as Samantha's phone alerted her to a message. She pulled it out and gasped seeing it as she yanked open her door and climbed out. "DETECTIVE!"

Mallet swung his head over and rushed to her. "What is it?"

She held up her phone and showed him. It was a picture of the paramedics pulling Ava out of the wrecked limo and the caption read, 'better luck next time. Maybe you will still get your day off to clean house. You never can get your home too clean for that pretty baby of yours.'

Mallet took out his phone and made a call then turned back to her. "Ok, they are trying to trace the phone that sent the message but most likely it will be a prepaid burn pho..." He was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

He looked at the caller ID and sighed as he answered. "Hello Olivia, how is Ava? Has she woken up yet?"

 _Olivia sighed. "No and I really wish she would. I'm calling because I just received a text message with a picture from the ass that did this."_

Mallet growled. "Ugh… What was the picture and was there a message?"

" _The picture was of Ava being pulled out of the wreck and the message just said which one of your brats is next? Mallet I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."_

Mallet shook his head and sighed. "I know Olivia but you need to let us handle this. I need to finish up with the call I am on then I will come back to the hospital to see the message."

 _Olivia was livid. "What the hell is more important than this case Mallet? That ass is targeting my children."_

"The call I'm on is related Olivia. Samantha Peirce arrived home to find her house ransacked and she received a message too."

" _Is she ok Mallet? Tell her to pack a bag. She and the baby can stay at the hotel on our floor with security."_

He relayed that message to Samantha who gratefully said she would. "She's ok and will be following me back to the hospital in a few. If Rafe and Emma are still there I want them to stay put until I get back and we form a game plan to keep you all safe."

" _They're still here. You need to hurry back and get Sam here too. Both of you come straight to Ava's room."_

"We'll be on our way soon." He hung up with Olivia and turned back to Samantha. "If you're ok with it I'll stay here with the baby while you get your bags packed. Pack enough for at least a week because if I know Olivia she is about to lock down the Beacon."

Samantha agreed and went in with two of the officer to pack her and the baby's things.

At the hospital Olivia ended the call and just barely resisted throwing the phone across the room. Natalia came up behind her wrapping her in her arms. Olivia leaned into her and relayed what Mallet had told her. "It makes no sense. Why would he target Sam? She just recently started working with us in the office. This shit is totally out of hand damn it and we need to protect them all."

Before Natalia could respond a groan from the bed put them in motion and they were by Ava's side in a moment taking her hand. "Ava… Ava baby it's mom. I'm here open your eyes baby please."

Ava groaned again as she opened one eye then slammed it closed. "Bright light… hurts…"

Natalia rushed to the switches and turned the lights almost off and hurried back to her. "I turned them down honey try again."

She opened them slowly and looked up at them. "There was a loud pop… the car rolled… How are the guys?"

Olivia let out a relieved breath. "They're ok. Both of them are being kept for observation and are right next door on either side of you."

She leaned in and kissed her forehead followed by Natalia doing the same as she cupped her check. "You scared your mom and me so badly honey. How are you feeling?"

Ava winced as she shifted. "I'm ok I guess. My head hurts and my arm is on fire."

Olivia grabbed the call button and pressed for the nurse. "We'll get the doctor in so you can get some pain meds. You have a concussion and your arm is broken but otherwise he says you are ok."

When they asked what she needed Olivia told them that Ava was awake and asked for Rick. A few minutes later Rick and Lillian come into the room. He smiles seeing her eyes. "Well it's good to see you awake. I got the test results back and I see no reason for concern. You have a mild concussion and a broken arm. Want to keep you overnight and x-ray your arm again in the morning to see what we need to do. The swelling is too great right now."

Natalia sat in the seat next to the bed and rubbed her shoulder. "Can you give her something for pain? She said her arm is on fire and her head hurts."

He nodded writing notes in her chart. He sat it down and examined her again them turned to Lillian. "I want to start with a milder pain medication first because of the concussion." He handed her the chart and turned back to Ava. "If that medication doesn't work good enough let us know and we will give you something stronger. Now, other than the head and arm, how are you feeling?"

She sighed and squeezed Olivia's hand who was looking at her concerned. "I'm really sore all over but other than that and the other I'm ok I think."

He smiled and walked toward the door. "That's to be expected with the kind of impact the car had. Lillian will be back in with those meds soon. I'll be here all night so don't hesitate to have me paged for anything. Also I just came from the guards rooms and they are both doing well too. They are resting which is what you need to do too. Rafe and Emma can come in for a 10 minute visit then I want you to rest."

As he walked out Mallet and Samantha came in the room. "Oh god you're awake." Samantha made her way to the other side of Ava and looked her over. "How are you?"

Ava smiled slightly. "A little banged up but ok. Doc says its mild concussion and a broken arm. What are you doing here?"

Sam tried to answer but Tamara was pulling out of her arms trying to get to Ava. "No baby Ava's hurt. You can't climb on her."

Ava chuckled and held out her good arm scooting over. Set her here, she won't hurt me."

Samantha eyed her warily but gave in to the baby getting upset trying to get to Ava. "Ok but if it starts to hurt promise to tell me."

Ava nodded slightly as Tamara settled into her side. She looked her face over and put a hand on either cheek. "Aya hurt?"

She chuckled and nodded again. "Just a little bit."

"I kiss better." Tamara leaned over and kissed the white bandage and Ava tried not to wince. "All better."

Ava smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby." Tamara settled with her head on Ava's chest as she looked back up to Samantha. "Not that I mind get better kisses but why are you here?"

Samantha sighed. "I wish I could say that I was just here to check on you but that's not the case."

Ava looked confused and they told her all that had happened to them while she was being tossed around the limo and unconscious. She looked at them incredulously then looked to her mother. "If this is Frank I swear to god…"

Olivia cut her off with a kiss to her forehead. "You'll have to get in line."

Ava moved to sit up but noticed the dead weight on her chest and smiled down at Tamara who was sound asleep then looked up to Samantha. "You're coming to stay at the Beacon aren't you?"

"Yes, I packed up a bag, it's in my car. I don't feel safe staying at home."

Ava sighed heavily. "I am so sorry you were drug into this."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, we're sorry that this idiot is involving you in something that has nothing to do with you but I promise that we will keep you safe. We have two more guards coming and Jane agreed to watch Tamara too while we are working so the kids don't have to leave the hotel at all until this ass is behind bars."

Samantha smile, "Don't blame yourselves for the wrong doings of others. I'm sure they will find him soon and put him behind bars. Until then I have no problem staying at the Beacon and having Jane watch my girl. She has baby sat for me before so I trust her."

They talked for a few minutes more then brought Rafe and Emma in to see Ava. Once their time was up Samantha and all the kids headed to the Beacon together with a police escort. Olivia and Natalia opted to stay with Ava who fell almost instantly asleep after they finally pried the baby away from her.

Olivia sat in the recliner chair with Natalia in her lap just watching Ava sleep. "They have to find him soon Talia. I can't have this threat to our family hanging over us. He has to pay."

Natalia sighed and snuggled closer. "They will baby, we just have to have faith."

Olivia just hummed to herself and they settled to keep vigil over their oldest.

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies, sorry for the long delay in this and all my stories but real life has been beating me with a stick. Things probably won't be settling down for me for at least another week but I will post as often as I can. Thanks for your patience.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: There Will Always Be An Us**

 **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 26**

They kept Ava overnight for observation and the next morning the swelling in her arm was down enough for a better x-ray. Rick came back and told them that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was and that he just needed to set it then he could cast it but surgery wasn't necessary. They were all happy about that. Once he got her set and casted he sent her off for another MRI just to check her concussion and it came back ok as well.

It was just after noon and they were finally making it back to the Beacon and Ava was arguing with them as they came into the suite. "Mom I'm not going to kick Emma to the couch. That thing is so uncomfortable to sleep on. I can just take one of the other rooms on this floor."

Olivia shook her head. "You are not going to stay in a room alone. You have a concussion and we need to keep an eye on you."

As they came fully in the room they found Rafe, Ashley, Emma, Samantha and Tamara sitting watching Finding Nemo. Samantha stood and moved to help them get in the door. "My suite has two rooms. She can stay with us if she wants to. I'll keep an eye on her."

Ava started nodding and Olivia and Natalia shared a looked debating whether they were ok with her being out of their sight. "Come on mom, I'll be just fine and it's just across the hall. You can check on me anytime you want."

Natalia looked to Sam. "Are you sure it's ok? We don't want to put you out. She still has to be awoken every three hours until 10:00 in the morning."

Seeing the desperation and plea in Ava's eyes Samantha held in a chuckle and just nodded with a smile. "Of course, I really don't mind. It will make things more comfortable all the way around. That way Emma doesn't have to sleep on the couch, Ava has a bed to herself and Tamara gets her buddy."

She looked down at Tamara who was now trying to climb up Ava's leg. They all looked down and laughed as Sam bent to pick her up. "Ok munchkin you have to let her sit first before you she can hold you. She has ouchies remember."

Tamara looked down at her arm then at her head and her little lip trembled. "Aya ouchie?"

Ava smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm ok sweetheart."

Tamara wiggled until she was allowed down again and hugged Ava's leg softly. Ava looked up at Natalia. "Come on Ma you can't say no to that face."

With another look to Olivia who just shrugged looking uncertain she sighed. "Fine but I'm going to get you settled."

Ava smile and took Tamara's hand with her uninjured one. "Ok let's go, I need to lie down."

Thirty minutes later Ava was settled in bed with a half a sleep Tamara curled up next to her with Nemo on the TV playing softly. Samantha came in with a load of things from the other room as Natalia and Olivia left the room.

Ava watched her for a moment as she started putting things in drawers then spoke softly, mindful of the baby next to her. "You don't have to do that. Just leave it on the chair in the corner. I can get it later."

Samantha shook her head, "No it's fine, I don't mind. Besides, you're giving me some free baby sitting there so it's the least I can do."

Before Ava can say anymore she sweeps out of the room to get the rest of Ava's things. Ava just smiles as she shook her head and settles back in holding Tamara close watching the movie. When Samantha comes back in they are both sound asleep and after finishing putting up the rest of Ava's things she stands in the doorway and watches them. On a sigh she moves to cover them then setting the alarm on her phone to wake Ava as she goes into the common room.

Back in Olivia and Natalia's suite they are sitting on the couch watching the movie with their other two babies. Natalia settles in on Olivia's lap and sighs whispering in her ear. "Do you really think she's ok without us?"

Olivia gave a slight nod. "I think she is. Samantha seems to really want to help and Ava really wanted to go. We need to trust that Sam will let us know if we are needed and we'll go check on her in a little while. I set my alarm for when it's time to wake her again so we'll go over then."

Natalia sighs once more conceding that she is probably ok and snuggles into Olivia. "I'm sure your right I just worry. I can't believe he would target the children like this. He's sick."

Olivia pulled her close and kissed her neck softly. "He is, something in him just snapped, I don't know. All I know is that come hell or high water we will protect our babies."

With a nod they settled in to finish the movie with Rafe and Emma. Just as the movie is ending they all look up at a knock at the door. Natalia stands and opens the door to an exhausted looking Doris. Natalia grabs her arm and pulls her in the room. "Doris, get in here and sit down. You look ready to drop. When's the last time you slept?"

Olivia pulls her down to sit beside her and Doris sighs as she leans her head back. "I can only stay for a minute then I have to go again. I just needed to talk to you."

Olivia scoffs. "What you need to do is go across the hall and crash for a few hours. What the hell D?"

Rafe smiles at them and stands picking up Emma. "We're going to watch a moving in my room. Call when it's time for dinner."

With that he and Emma kissed them both and went to his room.

Doris watches them go then sits up and looks at Olivia and Natalia sadly knowing what she is about to say is not going to go over well. "They didn't bring him in. Frank jumped bail and no one knows where he is."

Olivia sighed and put an arm around Doris. "I kind of figured that would happen so I've got a lockdown on the family. I hired a few more guards for each shift and have a lockdown on this floor. The maids can't even get on this floor without written authorization from me or Natalia and a specially keyed card."

Natalia sat on the arm of the couch next to Olivia. "We already took precautions in case this happened. It's not your fault and you need to go rest before you go back into the office or the police station."

"I don't know how he got away. I had a tail on him from the moment he got released and he gave him the slip."

Olivia just sat back. "Well we have our own investigators looking for him. I told Phillip he was targeting the kids and he immediately started looking for him. Don't worry though, I told him he better bring him in alive so I can kill him."

Doris sighed. "I don't like you guys taking the law into your own hands but I can't blame you either. Just please be safe and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything that will hurt my family."

She just nods knowing that's the best she's going to get. They sat and talked for a few before convincing Doris to go and lay down for a while.

After she left they went and checked on Ava who was sound asleep. Samantha had woken her up a little bit before and she fell right back asleep. Tamara was curled into her side peacefully sleeping herself.

Samantha smiled as they awed over the two of them. "I tried to take Tamara but they both protested. Tamara whined snuggling closer and Ava held her tighter saying no in her sleep. It was too cute."

Olivia smiled taking Natalia's hand. "Let us know if she needs anything or if you or Tamara need anything. I think we're going to go check on Emma with Rafe and see what everyone wants to do about dinner. Do you have a preference?"

She just shook her head. "No, whatever you guys choose is fine with me and Tammy will eat just about anything, I also assume that you know what Ava will eat."

Olivia just nods and they head back over to their rooms. After talking to Emma and Rafe they decided on pizza. After dinner they all settled in for a quiet evening. Samantha assured them once again that she was fine waking Ava every few hours and they all retired for the night.

 **A/N: OK just a really short one to get me back into the story. My fairy has been very GL light for a while but she is coming back with more for all of my stories. More to come very soon and we get a few answers about where Frank is and who he is working with.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: There Will Always Be An Us** **  
** **Pairing: Olivia/Natalia** **  
** **Rating: NC-17** **  
** **Summary: Set after Natalia runs from the wedding and they are in the gazebo as Frank walks away.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **Chapter 27**

He sat in a room looking out the window as the rain poured down. Nothing had worked out the way it was supposed to. He should be sitting in Greece right now with Harley not in this little room hiding out. If the person he was working with had planned this all better Olivia and her brats would be dead and he'd have his Natalia.

This was unacceptable and if things didn't start looking up he was going to do things his way. He looked up as the door opened. "What took you so damn long?"

"I had to wait and make sure that I wasn't being followed."

"This is bullshit we should be moving forward not sitting here on our hands."

Throwing a bag of food on the table they scoff. "Patience Cooper, all in good time. They just released her from the hospital today and they are all back at the Beacon. I have a man on the inside that will be getting me the information we need to be able to get you in without her dogs finding you. You will get your chance to get your woman and your revenge."

Frank just smile evilly, "Excellent!"

Olivia sat at her desk in her new office but was unable to concentrate. It had been four days since Ava's car accident and she was getting antsy. Four days and they had heard nothing. Frank was still on the loose and her family was still on lockdown.

Ava came back to work two days before against her wishes but she had begged because she was going crazy sitting in that room doing nothing so Olivia finally conceded. The positive side to that was Samantha. She watched Ava like a hawk taking care of her, reminding her of Natalia. As far as Olivia was concerned the girl was a godsend because her hardheaded daughter seemed to listen to her not wanting to upset her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her door opened and Natalia came in. She leaned back in her seat and pushed away from the desk as Natalia came around and sat in her lap giving her a deep kiss. "Stop stressing baby. She's ok."

Olivia sighed pulling her close. "I know but I just can't seem to calm. I know that bastard is still out there and he's targeting the people I love. It's driving me crazy and there is nothing more I can do than what I have already done."

"I know but it isn't going to do any of us any good if you worry yourself into a hospital bed. We don't have anything pressing for the rest of the day so why don't we grab the kids, Samantha and Tamara and have a picnic in the garden room. It's still raining but we can still get a nice breeze in there. The kids could use the fresh air and I think it will do you some good too. We'll take all of the guards with us and it will be nice."

Olivia smiled nuzzling into her neck. "I like this plan. Does it include me ravishing you at some point?"

Natalia tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Maybe, if we can get some time away from the others but not before we get you some food."

Chuckling Olivia kissed her neck lightly then pat her hip for her to get up. "Ok fine. That sounds like something I can live with. Come on, let's go talk to the kitchen then find the kids." They linked hands and headed out.

An hour later they were all sitting together eating lunch and just enjoying the garden room. They were alone since most of the guests stayed away from this area when it was raining. The fresh air and nice breeze, like Natalia had predicted, did them all good. They played with the little ones and sat and talked about this that and the other, just trivial things. No one wanted to get into talks of things that would disturb the calmness of the day.

After spending most of the afternoon in the garden room they headed up to snuggle down with movies for the evening in Olivia and Natalia's suite. Tamara pulled out Lilo and Stitch so they put that in first and everyone huddled together to watch.

Tamara sat in Ava lap with Samantha leaning into her. Rafe and Emma snuggled together on the floor and Olivia sat with Natalia in her lap on the other end of the couch from Ava and Samantha. They watched several movies, ate dinner and split off for the night to their separate suites.

That night as Ava watched Samantha put Tamara to bed she smiled a watery smile then turned and went out on the balcony to compose herself. Thankfully the rain had stopped a while ago and she just leaned against the rail. She knew she was getting attach to that little girl and her mother awfully fast but she just couldn't stop it. It wasn't about Max either. Tamara was her own little person and Ava was in love with that child the second she pulled on her pant leg to be picked up the first day they met.

Samantha was a whole other story. She felt an instant connection with the woman as a friend but would be lying if she said she wasn't insanely attracted to her. She didn't realize how much she actually liked the woman until the accident and learning that her house was ransacked. At that moment she was terrified for anything to happen to either of them. It had now been just over a week since meeting the woman and she felt like she'd known her forever.

She knew that eventually they would find Frank and things would go back to normal but the thought of Samantha and Tamara going back to their own home, their own lives, without her made her extremely sad. She shook her head trying to shake out of the nonsense that was filling her head and sighed.

"What's that big sigh for?"

She turned to find Samantha leaning against the door frame and shrugged looking out over Springfield again. "Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking."

Samantha moved forward and stood next to her leaning against the rail. "That was an awful big nothing. You looked upset when you came out here. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking about the Frank problem and all the crap he's caused. I was also thinking that I was going to miss you and Tamara when this is all over and you guys go home." She said shyly and looked away.

Samantha leaned her head on Ava's shoulder and sighed. "You'll still see me all the time and I'll bring Tamara to see you."

"I know it just won't be the same. I'm getting used to seeing you both so much and helping with her. Is it weird that we've only known each other for a week and I feel like you've been my best friend forever?"

Samantha looked out over the town for a moment before answering on a sigh. "I don't think so. I feel that way too. The more time I spend with you and your family the more I feel like I belong here."

Ava turned her head to get a better look at Samantha's face. "You do belong here. I don't care if it's only been a week or not but I feel it too. You and Tamara both belong with me and my family." Realizing how that could have been taken she blushed and looked back out over the town.

Samantha smiled leaning more fully into her. "Well then you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere and when this is all over I really don't want the only time I see you to be at work. I hope I can talk you into coming home with me for dinner and movie nights often."

"I think I can agree to that if you promise to bring Tamara and come home with me too for the same and maybe to have Ma and Mom watch baby girl so we can maybe go out for dinner and dancing some time." Ava blushed darker and turned to look at her again as she spoke.

Leaning in Samantha kissed her check softly. "I can agree to that." Ava beamed and Samantha caressed her cheek then moved away grabbing her hand. "Come on, we need to get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Ava smiled letting her pull her into their suite. "Yes ma'am."

They both chuckled hugging each other then headed off to their own beds.

 **A/N: OK very short chapter just to get back into the story. More to come soon as things escalade. I am so sorry to have taken so very long to update this and all of my other stories and want to thank all of you that have stayed with me for the continued support and welcome any new comers to the story. Real Life tends so suck these days and my fairy took a really long Otalia hiatus (Bad Fairy). I hope that she sticks around for a while and I can get these stories finished. I also have a new one that my fairy is playing with too so hopefully good things to come.**


End file.
